


Benni wins a bet

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adorable comforting Benni, Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bets, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Candles, Car Sex, Chains, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dildos, Discipline, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Edging, Electricity, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face Slapping, Facials, Figging, Fingerfucking, Fist Kink, Fisting, Flogging, Food Kink, Food Sex, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hand Kink, Handcuffs, High Heels, Just crazy smut, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Medical Kink, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Paddling, Painplay, Pet Play, Pole Dancing, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Orgasm, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Ring gag, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Safe Word Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Tapes, Sex in a Car, Sexsomnia, Shirt kink, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Submission, Temperature Play, Tickling, Tie Kink, Wax Play, Waxing, Whipping, Whips, anal insertion, candle wax, consented sleep sex, cross-dressing, disobeyed, drunk Benni, ice cube play, loss of consciousness, non graphic knife play, pinning, public spanking, shower sex with a twist, tags will be added as I go a long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats is always on top, Benni is fed up. </p><p>They make a bet. Benni wins and has fun with a submissive Mats Hummels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day of the bet

Mats fiddled with the handle on the bedroom door of the house they shared eventually getting it open and pushing Benni inside wasting no time and pushing him onto the bed. Mats smashed his mouth against Benni's with so much force he thought he could taste blood. After they both grew breathless Mats broke away turning his attention to his clothes...

Benni obediently lifted his arms up to let Mats pull of his tshirt the white adidas tshirt ending up on the floor, next Mats fiddled with the string on his shorts and yanking them down his legs exposing Benni's long pale legs. Finally the grey boxer shorts ended up on the floor too. Benni shivered feeling exposed laying totally naked while Mats still had a tshirt and his boxers on. 

“Mmm so beautiful Benni” Mats said then moved his mouth to suck a mark on to his neck.  
“Mats...” Benni said out of breath and pushed him away  
“What is it baby?”  
“Just once can't I fuck you?”  
“No” Mats whined “I don't like to bottom”  
“But I always bottom... come on Mats at least take your clothes off”  
“I'll take my clothes off but I won't bottom” 

Benni rolled his eyes and watched as Mats pulled his tshirt over his head revealing his tanned skin, tossing it onto the floor then ripping away his boxer shorts. 

“Please Mats” He tried one last time  
“no” was all that Mats said then pushed himself up placing his hands on the headboard behind Benni's head he fed his cock into his mouth. Mats moaned as Benni sucked him down with ease going slow on purpose... Mats wouldn't even give him a blow Job dominate bastard. Mats whined out loud Benni is going slow... to slow taking mater’s into his own hands Mats thrust forward in a rapid succession almost choking Benni with every thrust forward even though Mats was dominate he would never hurt Benni and that's why he loved Mats so much. Mats pulled out a line of cum connected Benni's mouth and Mats' cock as he pulled away. 

“You ok?” Mats said softly  
Benni nodded “You want me on my back or on my knees?”  
“On your back I like to watch your face”  
“Ass hole” Benni laughed and pressed the tube of lube into Mats' hand, Mats raised an eyebrow at his his sudden resistance. Shrugging it off Mats squirted some of the liquid on to his fingers and brought them down to Benni's hole massaging around the area making Benni moan then gasp as Mats unexpectedly pushed in the first finger to the knuckle the fist finger went in easily they do this often Mats cock twitched has easily Benni accepted him. Mats instantly pulled out the first finger and slammed it back in with a second digit and thrust into him with them stretching Benni just enough for his cock, eventually working his way up to three fingers and going deep enough to rub over the sensitive spot inside him only then did Mats withdraw his fingers.

Mats made himself comfortable in a kneeling position his hands under Benni's raised thighs he pressed his cock against Benni's now slick hole and pushed in moaning as Benni's tight heat wrapped around him it felt amazing on his cock with in seconds he had reached the hilt giving Benni no time to adjust he pulled out and slammed back in the both of them moaned loudly. Mats leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Benni's ear as he forcefully pounded into him. “Scream for me Benni” Benni rolled his eyes and said nothing just gripped a handful of dark curls and smashed their mouths together Mats' cock slamming into him at a rapid speed his prostate getting an amazing pounding. Benni broke the kiss to pant heavily as he gripped his own hard cock furiously jacking himself off to the pace of Mats' thrust only seconds later he came painting his chest in thick white spurts with a loud moan. The sight of Benni falling apart was enough to send Mats over the edge he followed suit coming hard inside of Benni. Mats pulled out instantly and settled next to Benni ready for sleep. Benni snuggled up into Mats' strong chest...

“Can I fuck you tomorrow?” Benni said eventually  
“No”  
“Come on Mats..”  
“No”  
“Ok then lets make a bet...”  
“Ok i'm listening”  
“Whoever wins the game tomorrow gets to be dominant, no pussy stuff gets to do whatever he wants”  
“Ok then lets make this interesting...Winner gets to be dominant for a month” Mats smirked  
“Ok then deal.. hope you are feeling confident”  
“I am...” 

Benni walked triumphantly into the Schalke dressing room after giving Mats a quick hug not only had Schalke beat Dortmund but Benni had won the dominance over his boyfriend... it's certainly a month Benni is looking forward to.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benni brings home a bag of toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post chapter two so here it is ;-)

Benni came home that night to find Mats already there his nose pressed into a book wearing only his boxer shorts, the dark haired man broke away from the book and looked up at Benni as he entered the room “Hey”  
“Hey, I have a surprise for you” Benni smiled and sat down on the bed next to Mats  
“What kind of surprise?” Mats put the book down on the night counter and turned to face Benni  
“Some supplies to help me with my dominant month”   
Mats groaned “No way”   
“Sorry Mats remember the bet I can do anything I want to you, we need a safe Mats”  
Mats' eyes widened “What the fuck are you going to do with me?”  
“Look I just don't want you to be in a position that's painful Mats, I really love you”  
“I love you too... So what have you got for me then?” Mats gaze fell onto the pink bag in his hands  
“You only get two things today...” Benni said then took the pink bag away and locked it away in the safe coming back with handcuffs and a weird looking pink object.   
“What is that? Why is it pink?”  
“Because they didn't have a blue one” Benni said smugly   
“Do you have to tie me up though? I'll be good I promise”   
“Just pick a safe word Mats”   
“Like what am I suppose to pick?”  
“Something you would never mention during intercourse stop being difficult and pick something”  
“Schalke” Mats said with a grin 

Benni narrowed his eyes at Mats as he fiddled with the handcuffs securing them around each of Mats' wrists then locked them onto the bed leaving the key safely on the bedside counter.   
“That ok? Not too tight not digging into your skin?”  
“Benni it's fine I thought you wanted to be dominant”  
“Ok then if that's how you want it” Benni placed his hands in the waist band of Mats' boxers and torn them off his body naked and exposed. 

Benni picked up the pink object and thrust it into Mats' face “This a butt plug it will vibrate against your prostate... you naughty little slut”  
“Gee thanks” Mats scoffed   
“Shut up” Benni snapped doing his best not to laugh at the look on Mats' face 

Benni grabbed the lube from the table and poured it onto the large nub and slowly inserted it into Mats letting the flat base rest against his hole.   
“This isn't too bad” Mats sighed comfortably  
“Oh” Benni laughed as he switched on the vibrations   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Mats screamed   
“Is there a problem baby?”  
“No”   
“Good” 

Benni walked around the corner and slammed the door to pretend he had left the room, but he lingered in the door way watching his boyfriend... 

Mats pulled helplessly against his restraints, a pool of pre cum had formed on his belly a fine sheen of sweat covered the whole of his body and worst of all his dick ached Benni had left no instructions but he assumed he is allowed to cum but isn't giving Benni the satisfaction.   
“Fuck” He cried helplessly as a rather strong wave of vibrations hit him it was all getting a bit too much then a bright white light and he came harder than he had ever in his life. Mats sighed happily as the vibrations lingered away. 

Benni laughed as the look on his lovers face switched from blissful to frustrated with in seconds as Benni used the remote to turn up the vibrations again.  
“God damn fuck you Benni just you wait” Mats tried to shout but his voice came out as a pathetic squeak. The vibrations made his softened cock harden in seconds and the over stimulation was painful everything ached his ass, his cock it wasn't long before his balls tightened and he was coming again the pool on his stomach turning into a white sticky mess. Tears welled up in the dark eyes that's when Benni took pity turning off the vibrations. 

“How was that baby?” Benni said walking back into Mats' vision   
“Oh it was great” Mats lied   
“Oh good that means you can last a bit longer” Benni smirked as he turned to walk away   
“No please don't Benni it was awful”  
“Shh I know baby” Benni said as he slowly pulled out the plug and thrust in three fingers easily. “Think you can take my cock?”   
Mats nodded “please”   
“Good boy and if you are really good i'll take off the hand cuffs”

Benni pulled off his jeans and boxers together kicking them off his legs his cock was already hard from watching Mats fall apart, raising the dark haired man's legs he pressed his cock against the worn out hole and pushed in the slid was easy thanks to the plug and Benni reached the hilt in seconds. Benni starts pounding, the slap of his hips against Mats' ass is near bruising, usual gentleness long forgotten as he thrust into him so hard and deep slamming into his prostate at some point during Benni's thrusts Mats must have gotten hard again as he begged to come with every forceful slam onto him. The bed rocked and squeaked as Benni slammed into him over and over his hand gripped over the base of Mats' cock to stop him coming. “You been a good boy Mats?” Benni said eventually his hips still rocking in and out of his lover “Yes please let me cum” Benni nodded and stroked Mats' cock to the same pace as his thrusts it didn't take long until Mats' third orgasm ripped through him his seed spilling onto his stomach god it hurt. Mats sighed and settled back into the sheets as Benni pulled out of him it took a couple of seconds for him to realise Benni furiously jerking off over his face with three or four jerks later the hot white stripes hit Mats across his face landing against his lips and eye lashes.

Benni settled down beside him, Mats had either passed out or fallen asleep Benni wasn't worried the rise and fall of his chest was even enough.   
“Benni?” Mats said after about half an hour   
“Yes honey?”   
“Have I been good enough for you to untie my arms?” Mats had finally gotten the picture   
“Oh I don't know what do you think?”   
“I think so”   
“Well on one condition” Benni smirked  
“Go on..”  
“You don't get to wipe your face... you look hot wearing me”   
Mats nodded “ok”

Benni reached over and undid both sets of handcuffs and tossed them onto the counter taking Mats' wrists into his hands where he rubbed circles over where the metal had been.   
“How you feeling Mats?”  
“Pretty good”  
“That's good because remember you still have 29 days left” Mats groaned 

The both of them fell asleep wrapped tightly into each others arms for Mats it's going to be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I am on Tumblr http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/ I take fanfic requests and Prompts. Though If it's Hömmels or Götzeus I am likely to complete the request quicker ;)


	3. Day 2

Benni woke up to the morning sunlight dancing on his eye lids days off were the best days he got to spend in bed all day with Mats who is still sleeping looking beautiful as ever.   
“Mats, wake up” Benni gave him a light shake   
“no, too early” 

Mats groaned as Benni got out of bed and did everything in his power to make as much noise as possible, Benni grabbed the royal blue jersey from his wardrobe and brought back over to the bed.   
“Mats wake up now”   
“No”   
“Right if you don't wake up now i'll tie you to the bed and shove the biggest dildo I can find in your ass and yes i've got one”   
Mats eyes flung open “i'm awake”   
“Good, put this is on and get over my lap” Benni said then thrust the shirt into Mats' face   
“No way i'm not wearing that”   
“Right i'll go and get the dildo then”   
“No, no i'm putting it on”  
“Good bye”

Benni watched as Mats pulled the royal blue jersey over his head muttering something to himself as he did so, even though Mats it's not much taller than Benni he is bigger around the waist the jersey showed off his well defined abs.   
“Over my lap Mats”   
“Do I have to?”  
“You should have won the bet if you didn't want to do this, I can make this much worse for you so I suggest you get over my lap and be a good little boy” Mats laughed at Benni's choice of words but did as he was told any way and laid front downwards onto Benni's already naked lap (the two of them had slept naked)

“ooh look at this pretty little ass all ready for me...Remmber you have a safe word if you need to use it”   
Mats laughed “Creep”   
“Don't you talk to your master like that” Benni slapped Mats' ass much harder than he intended the blow being so hard the sound echoed around the room and left a bright red hand print on his ass cheek. Mats said nothing just moaned which only worried Benni further.   
“Mats i'm sorry are you ok?”   
“Do it again”   
Benni brought his hand down onto Mats' cheeks with a hard loud smack Mats didn't get any time to register the pain before next smack came down harshly Mats whined the pain felt amazing. The hand prints on Mats' ass looked so appealing to Benni he had to hit him again but in the same spot. Benni settled into a rhythm of breath and slap, breath and slap, breath and slap it wasn't much longer until the whole of his ass turned a light red colour. Benni smirked as he surprised Mats by placing a slap on his thigh instead drawing a scream from the darked haired boy, hitting both thighs leaving a hand print on both of them then Benni moved in a rapid succession of one slap one each cheek in a rapid succession leaking Mats bucking and moaning on his lap.   
“Benni it hurts” Mats moaned every inch of his skin now red and burning it looked so hot, Benni just couldn't help himself he continued slap after slap after all Mats hadn't used his safe word the slut loved it just as much as he did. Benni's cock throbbed and ached as he finished the hard spanking on his lover. 

“Mats are you hard?”   
“Yes” He whined   
“Are you still opening enough from last night?” Benni didn't bother waiting for answer just slammed two dry fingers inside luckily for Mats anyway his body accepted the fingers easily, adding a third finger Benni fucked him with digits only managing a couple of thrusts then pulling out of him. 

“On your hands and knees”   
Mats rolled off Benni's knees and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees his bright red ass cheeks high in the air as Benni nudged behind him. Mats gasped as Benni pushed into him without taking much care just one hard slam and he hit the hilt wasting no time Benni pulled the whole way out and slammed back in, hands digging into Mats' hips with a bruising grip as he settled into a rough harsh rhythm his balls slapping against Mats' already abused ass with every thrust. Mats gripped fistfuls of the sheets the pace painful without the sticky aid of lube but not totally unbearable. Mats looked so fucking good taking a good hard fuck from him wearing his jersey that's when Benni decided to take pity on him and thrust into slightly deeper finding Mats' prostate and hitting it with every thrust, Mats reached forward to grab his aching leaking cock only to have his hand slapped away “No you can only touch yourself with my permission and as you haven't followed orders lets see if you can come with out” Mats whined his cock felt as if it was about to burst that's when slam after slam hit his prostate his cock dribbling pre cum uncontrollably and then finally it came with one last slam on to his prostate Mats came so hard he fell forwards during orgasm his seed sticking to his torso and stomach. Benni continued to fuck Mats through his orgasm then stalled suddenly... 

“Benni what is it?” Mats rested his head on his shoulder to see what his boyfriend was up to   
“I want you to ride me”  
“Benni i'm tired”   
“That's ok”   
“Thank you Benni”  
“Let me just go and get the dildo” Benni smirked he is so evil   
“No, no i'll ride you” 

Mats flipped their positions with his hands brace on the headboard behind Benni's bed he slowly sank down onto the hard cock, he slid to the hilt easily and started to bounce though his movements were lazy and sluggish because of the exhaustion Benni gripped his hips to guide him higher and quicker with every bounce eventually settling into a rhythm they are both comfortable with eventually Benni's own orgasm reached him hips stuttering as he came hard inside of Mats continuing to fuck him until his cock softens and slips out of him, Mats sinking down on top of him in the process. 

Benni pushed Mats off him letting the other body roll to the side of him “Mats you ok?”  
“mmm”  
“Mats tell me are you ok or not?”  
“mmn fine just sleepy” 

Benni pulled the other body into his arms gently playing with the damp sweaty curls on his head, some of the plastered to his forehead “Shh baby you sleep”  
“And Mats?” Benni said after a brief silence   
“Yes?”  
“remember you only have 28 days left” He said with a chuckle


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding a major warning to this chapter lets just say Benni takes his dominant roll and inexperience too far and Mats gets hurt, he makes it up to him in the end. 
> 
> I am aware some people are not comfortable with dubious consent, if you are one of those people skip this chapter there will be no others like this. If you are not one of those people enjoy.

Mats arrived home from training sweaty and exhausted, afternoon sessions were the worst made even worse by it being a double session, Mats dropped his jacket, bag and shoes in the passage way and made his way upstairs. The bed looked comfortable right now Mats ripped of his shirt tutting at the bruises up his body which Benni had left, next he kicked off his training shorts just in his boxers Mats fell asleep on top of the covers. 

“Mats?” Benni walked into the room having finished his own session an hour after Mats, his eyes falling on the nearly naked body in his bed, it's his chance to finally try the dildo on Mats. Getting the large royal blue dildo out the safe he quickly locked it and made his back over to the bed. Mats is currently stretched out laid on his stomach, Benni gave his body a light shove and he rolled over onto his stomach the gods are certainly on Benni's side today... grabbing both pairs of handcuffs from the bedside counter he locked each of Mats' wrists to the bed post leaving his ankles free. 

Benni pulled down Mats' grey under armer boxer shorts revealing his hot toned ass which had bruises in the shape of Benni's hand on the cheeks. Benni quickly rubbed some lube onto to Mats' hole then a large amount on to the dildo and pressed it against his hole, with a quick pushed it slowly sank into his body it took a while for Benni to get the object the whole way inside Mats being much dryer than Benni had first thought but eventually it reached the hilt the flared base pressed against his hole and Mats is still asleep the great lazy sod. 

Mats woke up ten minutes later with his hands restrained and a great burn in his ass and apparently at some point during his torture his cock had hardened...  
“Benni?” Mats called out weakly  
“Matsi? You ok?”  
“Oh good it's you I thought I have been kidnapped by a sexual maniac only joking he's my boyfriend” Mats laughed at his own joke.  
“Oi” Benni placed a hard slap onto Mats ass but coughed to stifle his own laughter

Benni tugged at the dildo inside Mats' ass and started to thrust it into him with great difficulty there is no where near enough lube and the dildo is much larger than Benni's own cock but eventually he managed to get it half way out only to slam it back in “Ahh” Mats groaned Benni was unsure whether its because he had hit his prostate or because of the pain but either way Mats hadn't used his safe word so Benni did it again eventually Mats became less and less restricting around it and Benni managed to pull it the whole way out and slam it back into him.  
“Such a dirty boy Matsi” Benni laughed and pressed a finger next to the fully inserted dildo and pushed it in “Fuck shit Benni” Mats cried out a tear sliding down his cheek from the sheer pain  
“Shh it's ok it will feel good soon” Benni said as he reached the hilt and stalled for a couple of minutes to give Mats time to adjust to the pain, as Mats calmed down Benni started to thrust with his finger the unbearable burning eventually settled into a burn of pleasure, Benni forcefully slammed his finger in and out of the tight hole stretching Mats as much as possible, unexpected Benni pulled out his finger and slammed it back in with a second one a burn of pain flashed through Mats “Ouch” Mats teeth sunk into his lip so hard a train of blood dripped down his chin but he still hadn't used his safe word so Benni continued eventually he had worked his way up to four fingers the pain had long subsided for Mats who is sort of enjoying the feeling of being so full. 

Benni pulled out his fingers and looked how loose Mats is around the dildo still nestled inside of him “Such a little slut I bet you can take another in here” and that's when Benni pressed his own member next to the plastic one inside of him.  
“Benni no please no it's too much” Mats cried out the pain inside of him felt terrible.  
“Shh it will feel better soon” Benni said as he squeezed his way inside and eventually reached the hilt something warm and wet hit his cock which could only mean one thing Mats is bleeding... Benni gave Mats extra time to adjust then started to thrust starting off really shallow eventually nudging deeper and deeper with every thrust.  
“Benni stop” Mats was actually crying, ignoring the tears Benni continued and quickened his pace.  
“Benni please Schalke, Schalke”

That's when Benni noticed Mats actually meant stop guilt running through him in a burning wave, Benni pulled out quickly a stream of blood following him, next unfastening both sets of handcuffs and taking the bigger man into his arms. 

“Mats i'm so sorry” Benni said almost in tears himself as he run a hand up and down his back  
Mats nodded “i'm sorry for disappointing you”  
“Matsi don't think like that, I would never ever want to hurt you”  
“I'm sorry anyway” Mats words were muffled by his face which pressed into Benni's chest  
“Mats? Do you want to stop our bet?” Benni said his arms still wrapped securely around his shoulders. He still felt awful for hurting him.  
Mats' head shot up his eyes were red from the tears “No, I am a man of my word”  
Benni laughed “Even though I hurt you?”  
“You didn't mean to besides maybe it's the blood loss but i'm actually starting to enjoy myself”  
“We'll continue your punishment tomorrow” Benni rubbed his hands together evilly  
“I was right you are a sexual maniac” 

Benni continued to stroke Mats' back until the other man fell asleep, Benni fell asleep a couple of minutes later he cried himself to sleep from the guilt but still looking forward to a less painful punishment for his boyfriend tomorrow. Benni thinks maybe Mats is right and he really is a sexual maniac.


	5. day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really fluffy pet play chapter that includes blow jobs.

“Benni?” Mats whispered he had waken feeling rather sore but forgiving this morning, Benni hadn't meant to hurt him as badly as he did anyway.  
“What is it Matsi?” The slightly older man turned around to face his lover a look of contentment on his face.  
“What do you want me to do today? I'm still feeling a bit sore but I can manage some light penetration until tomorrow?”  
Benni shook his head “No, I have something light planned for today, i'll give your ass today to recover”  
“Thank you master?”  
“Good boy” Benni laughed and rubbed the top of Mats' head which made Mats laugh  
“So what are we doing today?”  
Benni ignored the question “Guess what?”  
“What?”  
“Tomorrow is international break so i'm putting the plug in you during practice”  
Mats laughed “Jogi will kill me”  
“He won't know if you act like a good little boy”  
Mats laughed even harder “If he kills me, I am blaming you”  
“So you are agreeing to it?”  
Mats thought for a moment “Yes”  
“Good boy, that brings me to today's activity” Benni said then jumped up off the bed and walked back over to the safe coming back with a thick black objected and what looked like a lead.  
“You want me to be a dog, don't you?”  
Benni blushed “Yes look I got you your own personalised collar”  
Mats laughed and traced his name over the silver 'Mats' on the collar “ok”  
“From now on Mats I want you in character, you don't get to speak unless I say, you have to crawl around on your hands and knees, you do what you are told and most importantly today I will listen to you, if you are uncomfortable in anyway the it is ok to talk, do you understand?”  
“Yes Be-” Benni raised an eyebrow “Yes master” 

Benni grabbed the collar and buckled it around Mats' neck checking then double checking to make sure his air way isn't restricted and the collar isn't anyway uncomfortable then attaching the lead which belonged to Mats' dog coco. 

“Come on Mats” Benni stood up and lightly pulling on the lead indicating for Mats to come which obediently he did luckily the house Mats and he rented was a bungalow otherwise it would have been a hard job getting Mats down the stairs.

“You stay!” Benni barked as they reached the living room and walked off, Mats laughed he felt ridiculous but not at all uncomfortable even if he is walking around their home naked. Benni returned a couple of minutes later with two dishes of bacon settling one down in front of Mats the other he took with him onto the sofa. 

“Mats that is your breakfast just a reminder you can use your hands” Mats nodded and brought the bacon up to his mouth, almost spitting out as the vile taste over took his senses why did Benni always have to burn the bacon with great difficulty Mats managed to eat the three rashes he had been served and turned around to see Benni sprawled out on the sofa. 

“Mats come here” Benni crooked a finger, Mats obediently crawled over towards his boyfriend. Benni stroked a hand into Mats' hair and ruffled the unruly black curls.  
“Have you been a good boy Matsi?”  
“Yes master?”  
“You want to come sit up here with me?”  
Mats nodded and darted forward making his way onto the sofa only to be stopped by Benni a confused Mats looked up to meet his gaze.  
“On one condition?”  
“Anything?”  
“You suck my dick and make me cum” with the words Benni pulled down his jeans and pants together letting his softened cock fall free.  
“With pleasure” Mats scooted forward and took Benni's cock into his hands jerking him off a couple of times then bringing the half hard member to his mouth, Benni groaned as Mats rubbed the member across his hips and cheeks before finally taking him into his mouth taking him from head to base with in seconds Benni wasted no time in threading a hand into Mats' hair gripping tightly and thrust up his hips rapidly thrusting his cock in and out of Mats' throat then pausing forcing Mats down and holding his head down so his nose nestled in Benni's pubic hair only when Mats made a loud choking sound did Benni pull away “You ok?” Benni locked his eyes with Mats' teary brown ones Mats nodded so Benni carried on slamming his cock down Mats' throat then all at once without any warning Benni came hard in thick white spurts which shocked Mats into a violent coughing fit. 

Benni pulled his cock free instantly and patted Mats' back dramatically until the coughing subsided, Mats tanned cheeks flushed red with a fine sheen of sweat covering his face.  
“Matsi you sure you are all right?”  
Mats nodded “I wasn't prepared for so much”  
Benni laughed “Come on up baby, you've been a good boy” 

Mats did as he was told and jumped onto the sofa laying between Benni's wide spread legs his head resting against his chest hearing the hammer of his heart. Benni threaded a hand into Mats' curls and gently soothed them down.  
“You've been a good boy this morning Matsi”  
“Mmm” was all that Mats said his words were muffled by his head pressed into Benni's chest  
“Mats are you sleeping?” Benni laughed  
“I like cuddling up to you, do you need me to do something?” Mats sounded exhausted already  
“No baby it's ok I want you to rest”

Mats said nothing and a small silence filled the room for s couple of seconds until Benni spoke again. “Mats are you sick?”  
“No it's just the coughing it really takes it out of me”  
“Matsi are you looking forward to tomorrow?”  
“Oh yeah getting going to training with a vibrator in my ass while getting my ass kicked from Jogi” Mats burst out into a fit of laughter.  
“At least you only have a couple of days left” 

Benni let Mats fall asleep on his chest, after all he's in for a big day tomorrow.


	6. Day 5

Mats had laid himself down on the bed while he finished watching his boyfriend unpack then suddenly Benni is walking over to him with the butt plug in his hands at least he only had an afternoon session to get through. 

“On your knees shorts and pants down now” Benni barked the orders at him, Mats did as he was told and rolled over pushing himself onto his hands and knees then pulling his training shorts and under armour boxer shorts together and shoving his butt high in the air. Benni rubbed his fingers over the fading bruises on Mats' body.   
“Going to put it in now ok?”  
“ok” Mats nodded   
Benni grabbed the lube from the table and poured a minimal amount onto the pink numb and pushed the tip against Mats' hole the plug slipped inside easily until the flared base sat against his ass hole.   
“Perfect” Benni said then placed a hard slap onto Mats' ass then turned on the vibrator   
“Woah” Mats whined   
“Come on sexy slut we have a training session to go to” 

Mats pulled himself up of the bed and pulled his training shorts and pants up together Benni had chosen that exact moment to turn up the vibrations. “Ahh” Mats almost screamed.   
Benni laughed “Can't be doing that on the pitch can you?”   
“Well lucky for me you can't turn that thing up during training because you will be training to”   
“Oh my dear Mats I have a plan” Benni slapped Mats playfully on the cheek  
“How?”  
“Come one it's time to go anyway you'll find out soon”

Mats and Benni left their hotel room and walked onto the training pitch where some of the other team members were already down and training. 

“Jogi?”  
“What is it Höwedes?”  
“I'm feeling a bit sick can I sit on the sidelines please?”  
“Go on you look a little pale”   
“Thank you” Benni smiled rather evilly at Mats as he walked away and sat down on one of the benches which were located at the side of the training pitch. 

“Go on Hummels sure you can manage without him for a session”   
“Errm yes” Mats sunk his teeth into his lip as a strong vibration waved through his body which made him want to cum on the spot. Mats walked away to join the rest of his team mates.   
“Hummels why are you walking like that? Are you injured?”   
“Ah, no”   
Jogi shook his head “Run along” 

Mats whined pathetically as his first orgasm washed through him Benni had him on such a high speed he had cum in his underwear. Mats cringed at the sticky feel rubbing between his legs and he still had more torture to come the training session had only just started. 

“Why are you walking like that?” Mario Götze said while giving him the evils   
“Because” Mats snapped in no mood for the little brat   
“If it's because you and Marco fucked again I will personally kill you”   
“Ahh” Mats screamed, fucking Benni.   
“What the fuck?” Mario sniggered and walked off finding Marco in the distance, fucking prick. 

Soon enough the whole team was down and ready for training, Jogi had split them into groups of five ready for the five-a-side training session. 

“Neuer, Hummels, Großkreutz, Götze and Reus vs Weidenfeller, Boateng, Kroos, Schweinsteiger and Müller. 

The game had started off bright for Mats and his team despite the lingering vibration in his ass, Benni had kept it on low or at least Mats though until Thomas went to shoot the ball Mats went to slide in and stop the shot when a large vibration washed through him his whole body tingled from head to toe. Thomas ended up scoring and Mats had collapsed onto a heap on the floor. 

“What the fuck Mats” Manuel snapped   
“You all right man?” Marco peered over him  
“Hehe Mats has a boner” Thomas laughed hysterically   
“Get up Hummels and get on with the game” Jogi peered over joining the crowed of players around him. 

Mats pulled himself up and continued with the game, this is pure torture right now. Yet again things were going brightly Marco had even managed to level the score. Then Mats blanked out for a couple of seconds as his second orgasm of the day ran through him, he moaned loudly without thinking as soon as the bright white light had disappeared Mats found the whole of them staring at him in shock.   
“You sure you are ok Mats?” Marco slung an arm around his shoulder, I haven't seen you pull a face like that since I made you cum.   
“Had some pain in my back, i'm fine now”   
Jogi nodded “Ok Mats carry on”

The game continued and lucky for Mats this time Benni kept the vibrations on the down low, they had managed to win 3-2 two goals from Marco and one from Mario. Mats went to sit down on the turf with the rest of his team mates to watch the rest of the groups. Benni had turned up the vibrations again he had spent the first five minutes fidgeting then oh god his third orgasm built up and released much more painful that one last one from the over stimulation. 

Finally, fucking finally it was the end of the session Mats thanked that gods that he survived this without two much embarrassment then on his way off the field a huge wave of pleasure washed through him alarmingly knocking him off his feet. His orgasm came only the pain was unreal and nothing came out. Mats looked up from the floor completely dizzy.   
“What's the matter with you today Hummels?” was the last thing Mats heard before he passed out. 

“Mats, Mats” Benni called out   
Mats woke in an unfamiliar surrounding “Where am I?”   
“In hospital” Benni looked at him with pity   
“Why?”   
Benni sighed “They thought you had some sort of serious condition but it was because of the dry orgasm, i'm sorry”  
To Benni's relief Mats burst out in a fit of laughter “You are going to be the death of me”  
“Only 25 more days left”  
“Well fuck”


	7. Day 6

Benni smiled at his lover fast asleep in the bed of the hotel room, seeing the tube of lube on the bedside table he grabbed it and quickly lubed up his fingers. He is not going to do anything without the consent of his lover. 

“Matsi knock, knock”  
“Huh, what?” Then Mats gasped as a wet digit poked at the entrance of his hole  
“Is this ok Mats?”  
“Yeah sure”   
As soon as Mats had given consent Benni slammed in the wet digit which is rather generously lubed, Mats whined as Benni did nothing just stalled his finger “What are you doing?” Mats pushed his hips back to meet the finger. “Don't be a naught boy Matsi or i'll have to restrain you” Mats just nodded, what else could he do? 

Then finally, fucking finally Benni started to thrust with his finger, the pace is slow and hardly doing anything but for Mats it is better than nothing “Please Benni add another finger or at least fucking speed up” Benni laughed at his lovers patience “No need for profanities is there baby?” but Benni sped up the pace any way not going deep enough to rub over Mats' prostate but just the quick burn is enough for Mats to let out a light moan. 

Benni pulled out his finger Mats all most screamed is Benni finally going to add a second digit? Only it ended up being far from it, the older man had resorted to just probing his hole with his fingers “Benni pleaseee” Mats moaned which caused a giggle from the older man “Desperate” Benni pushed his finger in to the knuckle and pulled it back out he kept doing this in a quick rapid succession. Mats moaned every time Benni entered him he had no idea if this is pleasure of torture but either way he's not going to stop Benni now. 

Mats became more and more frustrated as time went on, it had felt like hours since Benni had pushed that first digit into him and yet the same digit is still inside him, it's not that Mats didn't like Benni's fingers, far from it, it's just that he needs more a second finger at least. Mats took matters into his own hands and pushed his hips back into Benni's or at least tried because Benni's other had held his hips tightly to stop him from moving all together. “I told you not to be a naughty boy Matsi, it's like you want to be punished” “No of course not master” Mats said with a giggle though in a weird way he liked calling Benni master. 

Benni moved his fingers deeper to Mats' pleasure and he had found his prostate “Ahh” Mats moaned in pleasure as every finger thrust into Mats' body hit him right where he wanted it, though eventually even this became frustrating the pleasure on his prostate is nice but why only the single digit? 

“Benni are you hard?” Mats asked trying to be as innocent as possible “Yes why?” “Because this is fucking torture, don't you want to be inside of me?” Mats whined then winced at how bratty he had become lately “Oh Matsi, that's not my plan” Benni's comments only made Mats gulp. Then what the fuck is his plan?

Mats felt a second finger probe at his entrance only a couple of seconds later, to his relief. The second finger slid into him just as easy as the first the one. Benni had turned down the pace again just lazily and slowly moving in and out of him. For Mats the burn was nice, the pleasure was nice but the fucking pace is just not enough, it became even more frustrating as Mats opened up even more around the fingers and the burn subsided. 

Eventually Benni got more into his movements and began to speed his digits up again, hitting his prostate at a quick pace, he even scissored and twisted his fingers. Mats moaned and he finally started to feel good, starts glowed in his eyes, this actually started to feel good and it was about time. Mats finally started to feel the build of his orgasm, and he couldn't wait to cum even if it is just from the thrusting of his boyfriends fingers. 

Then to Mats' surprise he felt a hand from behind him grip his hard shaft just with light touches of his fingers but at least it's something then eventually Benni gripped the foreskin even if he did only jerk him off with light finger tips. Mats didn't know whether to push back into the fingers or push forward into his hand but either way Mats is finally started to enjoy himself. 

Mats had been close to cumming for a while now, especially since Benni had gripped him properly and started jerking him off at a relentless pace all Mats' body could feel right now is the waves of pleasure rapidly washing through him. The he was coming his orgasm raced through him like an express train his whole body tingled only as he is about to release his seed nothing came out, Mats screamed the pleasure need to come out and something is stopping but what? Then Mats glanced down to see Benni gripping his hard shaft so tightly it is stopping his cum releasing. “What are you doing?” Mats all most cried from the need to cum. “Trying to prolong your orgasm” Benni shrugged innocently. 

“But I need to” Mats said tears welling up in his eyes just from the sheer need to come, Benni looked at him softly “Shh, I know baby. You will soon I just want you to wait a bit longer, is that ok?” Mats just nodded and wiped away the tears eventually the need of wanting to cum so bad had washed away and Benni loosened his grip.

Benni started to move his fingers and his hand again he started off with the agonizingly slow movements the ones which made Mats want to turn around and slap him but as time went on Benni had started to increase the pace again and rub over his prostate while still jerking him off to the same pace as his fingers, the feeling is just nice, not quite enough but nice and the painful feeling in his dick had reduced as the need to cum had built back up again as Benni increased his movements rapidly the waves of bliss returned. Mats moaned and arched his hips as his orgasm returned with the feeling of wanting to cum the fingers inside of him moved rapidly and just as he is about to release Benni gripped his fist around his shaft one more time. 

“Benni, please I need to cum” The tears returned “Shh this is the last time I promise sweet heart” Benni's words came out broke as he peppered little kisses up and down Mats' neck “can you hold on a little bit longer and this time I promise you can cum, ok?” “Ok master” Mats sobbed it all most broke Benni's heart. Once again the need to cum reduced and Mats became even more sensitive to the fingers and hand his moans had turned into little whimpers.

Mats reached down and jerked Benni off to the same pace Benni is stroking him onto the older man's fingers quickly finding his prostate again, both of their moans echoed against the walls of the hotel, Mats had no sympathy for Mario and Marco next door who to be fair are probably up to similar activities then suddenly Mats was cuming this time there is no had there to stop him, his load came out in hot white stripes coating his own stomach and legs, seconds later Benni had fallen apart too his own mess coated Mats hands. 

“Lick it off” Benni ordered. Mats shrugged and brought his finger tips into his mouth licking around each of his digits and tasted Benni's orgasm. Mats withdrew his fingers with a loud popping sound and settled into the duvet.   
“So tired Benni”  
“Shh it's ok you sleep, you've done well today” Benni stroked the sweaty strands of Mats' hair as the younger man fell asleep rapid inside of Benni's body. 

Mats only has 24 days left.


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit fluffier than usual still involves sexual content ;)

“What are you going to do with me today?” Mats laughed as he leaned back in the arm chair, Mats is pretty surprised nothing has happened by now they had both arrived home from international break at 12pm it is now 3pm and not so much as a kiss had happened.   
“I have a surprise for you, but first I have to nip to the super market, I want you naked in the bedroom by the time I get home, everything understood?”  
Mats nodded “Yes master” Calling Benni master still sounded funny to him. 

Benni had given him a quick peck on the lips and left the house in a hurry leaving Mats alone, the younger man shrugged and made his way into the bedroom and shrugged off his clothes he had only been wearing a tshirt and a pair of boxers he laid them on the back of a chair and picked up his book from the night stand and started to read gone girl, Mats had been so engrossed into his book that he didn't notice when Benni had come home and walked into the bedroom. 

Benni laughed Mats is so cute, whenever he had a book in his hand the whole world around him fell silent, Mats was oblivious to everything going on around him at first Benni found it pretty annoying but in time he had learnt to live with it. Benni quietly opened the wardrobe door and pulled out his suit tie and tip toed towards the body who is sat at the edge of the bed. 

Benni held out the tie in front of him and quickly placed it over Mats' eyes the other man gasped in shock as Benni tied a thick knot.  
“Benni is that you?” Mats said sounding genuinely scared  
“Shh baby yes” Benni rubbed the younger man's shoulders  
Mats' shoulders sunk in relief “What do you want me to do?”  
“I have a little surprise for you and I know you are going to like it”  
“But was it?”   
“First Matsi I need you to turn around and face me”   
Mats did as he was told straight away swivelling from his position on the bed to turn around and face Benni or at least assumed that's where Benni is from the sound of his voice. 

The next thing Mats knew a cold hard metal object had been thrust into his hand.   
“What is it?” he said confused.   
“A spoon”  
“A spoon?”  
“Yep well the aim of the game is for you to spoon feed me ice cream blindfolded, if you drop any you lick it up and Matsi I know how much you love ice cream so don't do it on purpose or you'll be punished”   
Mats laughed “ok, sounds good”   
“You can start now” 

Mats pushed the spoon into the tub of ice cream Benni had conveniently placed next him, the ice cream is frozen solid Mats found it hard to get a proper spoonful. Eventually satisfied with half a spoon full Mats brought up the spoon to where he thought Benni's mouth was only the spoon ende up bumping into Benni's nose and the ice cream fell onto the floor.   
Benni laughed “Ooops looks like you are eating the small amount of ice cream off my nose” Benni ducked forward and pressed his nose against Mats' warm lips a pink tongue flicked out and liquid up the small splash of liquid which had been left there.   
“mmm Ben and Jerry's” Mats laughed when he had finished eating the ice cream  
“Try again” 

Mats pushed the spoon into the tub again this time the spoon slipped in much easier and Mats had got a full spoonful this time he successfully found Benni's mouth and cheered triumphantly.   
“Yesssss”   
“And again Matsi”  
“Greedy” but Mats pushed in the spoon anyway getting a generously large amount which overflowed the spoon so that when Mats had lifted the spoon half of it fell of and landed on Benni's thigh.   
“Oops, get your head down here Hummels” Benni grabbed a fistful of Mats' hair and pushed him down onto his thigh where Mats greedily licked up every drop, only then did Benni let go of his grip. 

“You are useless Hummels, try again”  
Mats giggled “It's harder than it looks” Mats sighed and pushed the spoon back into the tub of ice cream he so badly he wanted to eat himself Mats thrust up the spoon so quickly the metal had hit Benni in the teeth but all the same the ice cream had gone into his mouth and he scoffed the whole of it greedy cunt. 

“Did it go in?”   
“Yep”  
“I thought I felt it hit something?”  
“Yes you hit me in the teeth you twat”  
Mats giggled again “Sorry” 

Mats had no idea but while Benni had been talking the older man had been stroking himself to hardness then suddenly the spoon thrust up and hit Benni in the cheek bone the ice cream fell off and landed on his hard cock.   
“Cold so fucking cold”  
“What?” Mats laughed   
Benni gripped a hand harshly into Mats' hair “Get down here and warm up my cock” Before Mats could think or do anything Benni's cock had been thrust into his mouth he nearly chocked from the surprise but recovered eventually and sucked his mouth up and down the hard cock to get rid of any of the ice cream that had been dropped there. It didn't take long for Mats to clear Benni up and try to pull off his mouth but Benni had pushed a hand into the dark curls to keep him there.   
“Make me cum first Hummels” 

Mats said something but the words were muffled by the cock in his throat which only made Benni moan. Mats pulled of his mouth and lapped his way from base to tip, leaving slick trails of saliva up the length of Benni's dick. He then licked his lips before swallowing the head of the Benni’s cock. He slowly took it in inch by inch, his tongue massaging circles along the shaft. Benni wound his fingers more tightly in his hair as Mats bobbed his head gently. Benni had become bored with Mats' much too slow pace and with the hand still in Mats' hair he thrust up into his mouth in a quick successive rhythm all most choking the younger man with every thrust as Benni's orgasm neared the edge he pulled his mouth from down Mats' throat furiously jerked off over Mats' face of course the other man had no idea what he was doing until the hot streaks of cum hit him on the nose and mouth. Benni let out a moan as Mats licked his lips and gobbled up every inch of cum his tongue reach “Much better than the ice cream” Mats laughed. 

As soon as Benni had recovered from his orgasm he stepped forward and untied the tie his eyes never leaving Mats' as the younger man blinked his eyes back into focus several times the collapsed back onto the bed.   
“Did you enjoy that game Matsi?”  
“I did actually”   
“That's good because you still have 23 days left”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure of what I think of this chapter any comments will be appreciated. All so if anyone has any idea's for future chapters please send idea's :)


	9. Day 8

Mats laid out on the bed his hands bound to the head bored with the soft leather handcuffs Benni had actually gone to Ann Summers and bought. The captains of Dortmund and Schalke captains are not supposed to be in a relationship together let alone be gay in the first place yet Benni had walked into the shop and bought them leaving Mats blushing heavily near the door.   
“Mats, i'm a little worried about today's activity”   
“Why babe?” Then Mats' eyes widened as Benni produced a set of anal beads, admittedly Mats had always wanted to try them out but he would never admit that to Benni of course”   
“You don't have to do Mats but if we do this time i'll read the signs”   
Mats nodded “No it's ok I want to try this but I don't know if I can take them all”  
“If it gets too much for you just say, ok?”  
“ok” Mats smirked to himself as Benni turned around to grab the lube from the counter then forcing himself to stop as Benni turned back around. 

Benni squirted rather a generous amount of lube on to his fingers much more than he would usually give Mats but with the activity in mind he decided the more the better and dragged a line up Mats' left thigh leaving a trail of lube behind. Benni circled around his anus a couple of times then pushed in a finger more quickly than he expected making Mats arch his back and cry out, Benni thrust the digit in and out of him a couple of times then added a second digit almost instantly fucking him with two fingers now deep enough to rub over his prostate, Mats clenched his eyes and keened, Benni laughed and did it twice more loving the face Mats made. Benni could now easily push in and out of him only then did he pull out the fingers and grab the beads. 

Benni pushed Mats' legs apart and settled between them the balls of the royal blue anal beads in his hand and brought them down to Mats' lube slicked hole, Benni pressed in the first one, it slid in easily and disappeared within seconds causing Mats' breath to hitch slightly.   
“You ok sweet heart?”  
Mats nodded “Just feels weird”  
“Just four more, if you can take them” Benni laughed  
“Then get on with it” Mats half groaned   
“Not yet”  
“huh?”  
Mats looked up confused then realised as Benni pulled on the string pulling the ball half way out leaving lingering on his hole “Fucking hell” Mats groaned then Benni pushed it back which caused Mats' cock twitch.   
“Such a little slut aren't you Matsi?”  
“mmm” Mats rolled his eyes   
“Even when I shove balls in your ass your cock loves it” Mats giggled he loved Benni's dirty talk. 

Benni pushed the next ball against his entrance, this one needed a little extra push to slip in but after than it went in easily enough. Benni assumed the first one had Mats' prostate as a rather load groan fell from his lips and a dribble of pre cum fell from his cock onto his stomach.   
“You want me to fuck you after this?”  
Mats groaned “I don't know”  
“We'll see how you feel after ok?”  
“ok” Mats nodded 

Benni played with the balls inside of Mats' ass gently tugging on the string to bring them half way out only to slam them back into him. Mats gripped the tightly to the hand cuffs as Benni repeated this over and over.   
“Benni” Mats moaned   
“Your little prostate enjoying it”  
Mats nodded “yes”   
“Think you can take two together?”  
Mats looked up confused “What do you mean?”  
“I'm going to push two in together”   
Mats nodded “I think I can do it”

Benni pushed the two beads and lined them up at his entrance, Benni decided to push the two in quickly rather than lingering the pain out for him, with a light push Benni slammed them forward rapidly. Mats arched his back and cried out in pleasure or pain Benni wasn't sure but it did worry him.   
“Matsi i'm sorry are you ok?” Benni watched as even more pre cum dribbled onto Mats stomach   
“Oh Benni, i'm so close”  
“So you are ok?”   
Mats nodded “Pushing them in was a little painful but god they feel so good inside of me”   
“Such a little slut aren't you?” Benni giggled   
“You look so amazing, so full think you can take the last one?”  
“Please” Mats moaned in a way it send a jolt down to Benni's cock 

Benni held the last bead and pressed it against his entrance with shaky he hands he pushed it in much more slowly than he had the rest of them. Mats mewled and thrashed as the bead slipped inside of him leaving only a piece of string dangling from Mats' hole. 

Benni took the image inside his head taking a mental picture because god Mats looks so hot his cheek flushed red with a fine shine of sweat over taking the whole of his body, his cock straining out with a huge amount of pre cum dribbled into his stomach.   
“Oh my god Mats please”   
“What?” Mats' voice is nothing but a whisper   
“Can I take a photo of you please?”  
“I guess” Mats shrugged   
“Oh thank you” Benni reached over and grabbed his phone from the bedside counter, quickly sliding it to unlock and snapping the photo. “You are gorgeous Mats Hummels”

“Please Benni it's too much”  
Benni nodded “of course Mats”  
Benni grabbed the piece of string that dangled from Mats' hole and gave it a light tug and pulled the beads out one by one Mats sighed in relief as each one slipped out of him with the last one Benni pulled it half way out only to push it back in again and that was it for Mats he arched his back and came untouched his seed soaking his own stomach his mouth slack. Benni pulled the last bead out slowly and tossed them to one side.

Mats laid back in the pillows half unconscious as Benni pulled down his own jeans and boxers together kicking them off his body and raising Mats' hips pressing the head of his own leaky hard cock against the abused hole just watching Mats had nearly gotten him off. Mats' mouth fell open and his eyes locked with Benni's but the younger man said nothing.   
“Mats if this isn't ok just say, ok?”  
“No it's fine, I want it”  
Benni nodded “Shouldn't take long i'm already close” 

Benni pushed in his cock slowly, but Mats is wide open and already stretched so Benni had reached the hilt in only seconds. Benni stalled anyway to give Mats time to adjust to the pain after a few seconds Benni started to move starting off slowly then working his way up to quick hard thrusts pounding into Mats over and over again his orgasm came quickly, his body spasmed as he filled Mats with his thick hot cream. Benni gingerly pulled out his cock a long line of seamed followed him. 

Benni inspected the damage his eyes flicked from his ass to Mats' closed eyes a wave of panic rushed through him, grabbing Mats' body he gave him a hard shake.   
“Benni what?” Mants whined   
“Sorry baby I thought you went unconscious”   
“No, i'm just tired” Mats fell asleep again only seconds later.   
Benni smiled down at his lover “Maybe a gentler punishment tomorrow”


	10. Day 9

Mats sprawled out on the double bed already naked because no doubt Benni had something in mind to do to him later though now Mats is starting to enjoy himself being at Benni's mercy every day. The cuddles and kisses he gave to Mats after were perfect as well. Mats and Benni had been in a relationship for three years now and this is the first time Benni had given him orders and Mats found that so arousing even if he pretended he didn't like this, he just wanted to see how far he can push his boyfriend. 

“Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas” Benni walked into the bedroom were a brown sack slung over his shoulder full of god knows what, Mats didn't really want to think about it.   
“It's the middle if January” Mats chuckled   
“Yes but I have a sack full off goodies to go up your ass”   
“So i'm just going to lay here and you shove things up my ass, that's no fun” Mats raised an eyebrow   
“Oh Matsi you should know me better than that by now”   
“So what are you going to do to me?”   
“I have a wide rang of house hold objects in here, I put them in you and you guess what they are”   
“And if I get them wrong?”  
“I'll spank your ass”   
Mats shrugged “All right”  
“Nothing in here should be too big or uncomfortable but if it gets that way just stop and I'll leave you alone, ok?”  
“ok” 

Mats positioned himself on the bed on his hands and knees with his ass just hanging over the bed pushed into the air, this was a game he is looking forward to. Benni stepped up and tied a black blindfold over his eyes and gently tied it at the back of his head.   
“You ready Matsi?”   
“Yes sir” Mats chuckled   
Benni pulled open the bag and let all the objects fall onto the floor accompanied by a bottle of lube. 

The first object is a thin white candle stick, Benni decided it was best to start off with the smaller objects and introduce him to the larger ones a little later on. Benni quickly lubed up the object and pressed it against Mats' hole.  
“pushing it in Matsi”   
“ok”  
Benni slowly pushed in the candle, it wasn't very wide so it slipped in easily, he pushed it in around half way then stalled not wanting them damn thing to get stuck inside of him.   
“How does that feel Matsi?”  
“Strange, it's not very big and it's really smooth”   
“Any idea what it is?   
“Errrm a carrot?”  
Benni chuckled and placed a hard slap onto Mats' ass leaving a bright red hand print on his cheek, the slap indicated to Mats he had guessed wrong.   
“Sorry a candle stick” Benni pulled it out of him as soon as he finished his sentence  
Mats rolled his eyes “How did I not guess you are forever lighting them”  
“It's romantic” Benni snapped

“This next one is a little bit bigger Matsi”   
“ok”  
Benni quickly lubed up the object and pushed it in, this time Benni had inserted a carrot and pushed it in as far as it would go so only the grey stalk at the end stuck it out. Benni let out a little laugh the green spouts looked funny.   
“Hey stop laughing at me”  
“It looks cute that's all”  
“What is it Mats?”  
“This time it is a carrot I can tell the pointy part is digging into my prostate”  
“Good boy” Benni cooed and pulled out the carrot by the stalk. 

Benni giggled as he produced an ice cube and didn't bother to warn Mats just pressed it inside of him  
“Ahh cooooold” Mats shivered   
“What is it Matsi?”  
“A fucking ice cube” Mats didn't bother waiting for Benni to take it out he pushed it out himself  
“Naughty boy”   
“Freezing though” 

The next object was a miniature deodorant can, Benni slicked it up and pressed it against Mats' much wider ass hole.  
“You ready for the next one Matsi?”  
“yes” Benni pushed it in backwards not inserting the spaying cap not wanting to risk it going off inside of his boyfriend  
“How does that feel Mats?”  
“Strange it's quite cool but its smooth”   
“Do you know what it is yet?”  
“Errm a tin beans?”  
Benni brought his down onto the smooth tan cheeks leaving a red hand print next to other one he had left there a little earlier.  
“If it was a tin of beans Mats it would have been much more painful”   
“What was it?” Mats asked while Benni pulled the can out of him  
“Deodorant can”

“Are you ready to cum Mats?”  
“Not far off”  
Benni lubed up a cucumber and nudged it against Mats ass “This is the last one then I'll finish you off with the dildo”  
“The really big one?” Mats gasped   
“No the one you use to get yourself off with”  
Mats giggled “ok”   
Benni pushed in the cucumber about half way, it's pretty large but Benni didn't want it to hurt Mats so half way is about enough.   
“So full” Mats moaned   
“you like it you little slut?”  
“God yes”   
“What is it?”  
“Courgette?”  
“Hmm not far of Matsi i'll let you have another guess”  
“Oh wait I know this, it's a cucumber isn't it?”  
“Yes good boy!” Benni pulled out the cucumber and tossed it to the side. 

Benni untied the blindfold and watched as Mats blinked several times to gives his eyes time to get used to the light.   
“You ready for the dildo?”  
“So close Benni”  
Benni took that as a yes, he quickly lubed up the dildo and pushed it in Mats' accepted the object easily thanks to all the objects stretching him just enough. Benni didn't bother to stall as soon as he reached the hilt he pulled it the whole way out then slammed it back in he repeated the motion three more times then started a quick deep rhythm going deep enough to hit Mats' prostate as soon as the tell tale groan came from his lover Benni aimed the rest of his thrusts onto that weak spot with every thrust Mats' cock leaked pre cum uncontrollably then suddenly Mats saw a bright light. Mats saw starts as he came spurt after spurt onto the bed beneath he came so hard he lost his balance and fell onto the covers.

When Mats opened his eyes again Benni had removed the dildo from inside of him and wrapped him up in the covers, Benni himself was curled up at the side of him.   
“How long was I out for?”  
“Only about ten minutes”  
“So what's happening tomorrow?”  
“I have some friends over and you are going to be our waiter” Benni winked   
“Oh that's not bad”  
“nope just all my friends will see what a slutty and sexy boyfriend I have”


	11. Day 10

Mats sighed as he stared at the maid outfit Benni had informed him to wear ready for the arrival his guests. Mats isn't against the idea not one bit, he is just kind of embarrassed. Benni has Schalke team mates over and they are going to see the captain of Dortmund not only wearing a kinky maid costume but if for any reason Mats had to bend over they would see the thong underneath. 

Mats pulled on the costume and took a look at himself in the mirror he had to laugh because it just didn't look natural. The black and white costume only just covered his ass and showed the whole lot of his hairy legs. This would look hot on a girl, well if he liked girls that is. How did Benni even manage to find a costume like this in extra large male? 

“Oh wow Mats” Benni smirked as he entered the room, the sight of Mats is pure heaven.   
“I look stupid Benni” Mats laughed   
“Nah, the guys will love it, seeing the captain of Dortmund like this” Benni's mouth watered.  
“How about we cancel the visit and you fuck me wearing this?”  
“Nice try Mats” Benni winked and left the room, indicating for Mats to follow him. 

Benni almost fainted when he watched Mats bend down to check on the turkey he had put in the oven a couple of hours ago, putting his perfect ass on show.   
“How many people are coming?” Mats said as he stood up.   
“Errm there will be four of us including me”   
“So two people are coming over?”  
“No Mats, sexy little maids are here to serve not to eat”  
“Fuck you” Mats pouted   
“Not now Matsi, we've discussed this already” 

Only a couple of seconds later, a knock came at the front door.   
“Ahh the guests have arrived, Matsi get the door will you?”  
Mats turned as white as a sheet “What dressed like this?”  
“Yes go on, they are waiting” Benni shooed Mats out of the room and sat down on the sofa of the living room ready to entertain his guests. 

Mats took a deep breath as he pulled open the door to reveal Julian Draxler, Klaas Jan Huntelaar and Kevin-Prince Boateng. The three of them burst out into laughter as soon as they saw Mats.   
“What the fuck Hummels?” Kevin laughed   
“Blame your captain” Mats sighed   
“You look hot like this Mats” Klass joked. Julian merely blushed two embarrassed to say anything.

“Come this way” Mats showed the guests into the living room where Benni is sat. Benni greeted his guests while Mats stood in the corner feeling rather awkward.   
“Matsi, don't you have anything to ask them?”  
Mats looked up “Yes right, Can I get you anything to drink?”   
“Just a diet coke please” Julian stuttered the boy was still blushing heavily  
“Can I have a drink of you sexy?” kevin winked  
“No, sorry he's mine” Benni snapped   
“Ah well, I guess i'll just have a beer then”   
“I'll have the same” Klass jumped in. 

Mats walked into the kitchen, he retrieved a tray and left it on the counter while he went to collect the drinks. First he got Julian's diet coke, getting a can out of the fridge and pouring it into a glass with some ice. Then he took two cans of beer and placed them on the tray. 

Mats walked back into the room balancing the tray with one hand like he was some sort of professional only he nearly tripped up and some of the coke fell onto the floor, so he ended up holding the tray in both hands. Mats quickly handed out the drinks and made to go back in the kitchen ready to serve dinner. Instead he slipped on the diet coke he had spilled right onto his knees showing his ass to the rest of the people in the room. 

Mats blushed as the room interrupted with laughter, the only person who wasn't laughing was Julian who looked almost as embarrassed as Mats did.  
“You made him wear a thong?” Kevin said in between jolts of laughter   
“Yep, So I can do this” Benni stood up and made his way over to Mats, who is still on the floor. Bringing his hand high in the area then bringing it back down with an audible whack. A bright red hand print bloomed onto Mats tan skin. “Bad Matsi, That is for my eyes only”  
Mats swallowed “Yes master” He then quickly pulled himself up and ran into the kitchen feeling totally humiliated.

Mats splashed some water on to his face to cool down his flushed cheeks that's when he noticed Benni had entered the kitchen.  
“Sorry Mats, I shouldn't have done that. I got a little carried away”  
Mats nodded “It's ok, just don't hit me in front of company again”   
“Of course, is the table set?”   
“Yes, Can you tell everyone to take their seat now please?”   
“Sure” 

Mats pulled the turkey out of the oven and quickly seasoned it with salt and pepper. Each vegetable had it's own little dish and the plates were already on the table so the guests can eat what ever they want and not what Mats had given them. 

Mats brought the turkey out first, his teeth sunk into his lips as he concentrated on taking it into the dining room without dropping it, the tray it was placed on burned his fingers, with a sigh of relief Mats placed the turkey in the middle of the table. He brought the vegetables in on a tray. Carrots, garden peas, potatoes, parsnips, cranberry sauce and a gravy jug. Mats placed each individual item around the table then left the room. 

Soon enough it was time for the guests to leave, of course it was Mats who had to show them to the door.   
Julian blushed as he said good bye from now on international games were going to be very uncomfortable for the younger German. Both Klass and kevin wolf whistled at him and told him they hoped Benni would go gentle on him tonight because they certainly wouldn't have. 

Mats took a sigh of relief when he closed the front door and went into the living room to find Benni sprawled out on the sofa.   
“You did good tonight Matsi, do you want a little reward?”  
Mats nodded “What reward?”  
“I want to fuck you wearing that”  
Mats found himself begging “Please” 

Benni grabbed Mats by the hand and pulled him up into the bedroom then pushed him face down onto the bed. Mats tore off the thong and waited for Benni who had a full suit to take off. Mats watched the older man strip with his head resting on his own shoulder. First came the shirt and tie which Benni neatly folded over the back of a chair, then came his trousers and boxers together which also made the back on the chair. Benni was the tidy one of the relationship. 

Benni had struggled with a raging hard on all night, the sight of Mats wearing that sexy slutty costume just made his mouth water. 

Benni climbed up onto the bed and knelt behind Mats who had pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, obediently waiting for his master to take him.

“Pass me the lube Matsi”  
Mats grabbed the bottle from the night stand and pressed it into Benni's hand “We don't have much left”  
Benni shrugged “I'll rim you and use the remainder on my cock, ok?”  
“All right” Mats shrugged he couldn't have cared less to be honest. 

Benni pulled Mats' ass cheeks apart and pressed his mouth into his open, peppering little kisses on the rim and getting it as wet as possible ready for his cock. Benni buries his face into the rim and slavering all over Mats' entrance until he has trails of spit running down onto his balls, making Mats moan and shiver. Mats is now open enough for Benni to push his tongue inside, still holding Mats' cheeks apart he thrusts in just with the tip of his tongue.   
“Fuck” Mats smashes his head into a pillow in front of him  
While Benni had his tongue thrust as deep as it go can go on the inside of Mats, he uses his teeth to nibble around Mats' hole, who apparently his really enjoying this, Benni can hear his moans of pleasure muffled by the fabric of the pillow.   
“Mats hold your cheeks a apart please” Mats doesn't say a word, just reaches around the dressing riding up his body slightly as he pulls his cheeks apart putting his delicious entrance on show for Benni. Benni spits onto his hole and brings his thumb down and gently eases it inside drawing a shocked gasp from Mats. Benni pulls out his thumb and thrusts in a index finger which Mats accepts easily, too easily. So instead Benni pulls out his finger and thrusts it back in accompanied by a second one and forcefully thrust the two of them in and out of him. Benni finds Mats' prostate and forcefully slams into it with every thrust of his fingers.  
“fuck, fuck, fuck” Mats screams and looses his balance thrashing and withering underneath Benni's touch.  
“Going to cum” Mats cries out and only then does Benni pull out his fingers with a loud popping sound. 

“Fuck Mats, Back on your hands and knees”  
Mats does as he is told instantly and pushes his ass high in the air. Benni grabs the tube of lube he had left on the bed and poured the whole lot of it onto his hands and jerked himself off with it, coating his cock so it wouldn't be as painful for Mats to take him. 

Benni dug his fingers into Mats' hips with a bruising grip and pressed the head of his cock against Mats' spit slick hole and pushed in. Benni groaned Mats felt so hot and tight squeezed around him, yet it felt heavenly nothing in the world could feel as good as this does. Benni left his grip on Mats' hips and grabbed the both of his arms and pinning them both to his own back, Benni laughed “So submissive aren't you baby boy” Mats rolled his eyes at the words only Benni used this moment to pull out of him and slam back in, Mats whined in pleasure as Benni had caught his prostate. Benni slowly started to move in and out of the tight rim, Benni grunted every time he had forced his way in and out of Mats hole. Benni had lost it, fed up of going slow he rammed in out of him, holding Mats' wrists tight while he did so, Mats was moaning almost screaming as the rough pace over took his body, Mats felt dizzy but at the same time he felt amazing. Benni pounded harder and harder with every thrust until he was doing so with all his might. Mats had never been taken as hard in his life his prostate is getting pounded into over and over in such a quick succession it wasn't long until he came hard onto the sheets beneath him untouched. Benni let go of Mats' arms and dug his fingers back into his hips and pounded with all his might until his own orgasm came and filled Mats up with his sticky seed. Benni continued to pound into Mats until his cock grew limp and slipped out.   
“Oh my god Mats, you in that dress makes me lose it”  
“Glad you like it” Mats grunted half asleep   
“Sorry babe, i'll let you sleep you've had a long day, bet you can't wait for tomorrow's plan. Benni licked his lips just thinking about it, but tomorrow is another day.


	12. day 11

“Mats, I want to fill you up” Benni demanded as he walked into their shared bedroom with a brand new tube of a lube.  
Mats looked up at his boyfriend through his glasses, his book balanced on his knees “That's what we do all time”  
“No Matsi, I want to fill you with my cum multiple times until it's spilling out of your ass like the slut you are”  
Mats felt intrigued, he had always wondered what it was like to be so full of Benni, that he dripped out of him, while being called a slut at the same time. Before now Mats had never liked to bottom but now Benni had turned him into such a slut, he liked nothing more than getting his ass filled up.  
“Mats, i'm waiting for an answerer”  
“Yes, that’s fine”  
“And you don't mind me calling you a slut?”  
“No, of course not”  
“Great, get yourself naked, lubed and I want you on your hands and knees and waiting for me” 

Mats eyed up the tube of lube Benni had passed to him “Can't you do it?”  
“No, I want to watch you little slut” Mats shrugged and dropped the tube down onto the bed and turned his attention to his clothes. Mats pulled his glasses off his face and tossed them onto the night stand. Mats tore off his tshirt and dropped it onto the floor, next came his slacks and boxers together. 

Mats sighed and fingered the tube of lube, he hated getting opening himself, Benni's fingers felt much better inside of him than his own. All the same Mats squirted a generous amount of lube onto his digits. Mats reaches behind at rubs at his hole, Benni sighs and walks over and pulls Mats' cheeks a part to make it easier for him. Mats gasps as he pushes the first digit into himself, he is already so open it's all most shameful they did this so much lately. Mats pushed in a second finger next to the first one. Mats thrust up into himself as quickly as he possible can, his arm aches from the position and he can't find his own prostate.  
“That's enough” Benni snaps and grips Mats' wrist and pulls his fingers out.  
“Huh?” Mats' look of confusion changes to one of pain when Benni slaps Mats' cheek, leaving a red hand print in his wake.  
“You are enjoying this too much Hummels” 

Mats looks up at Benni who is still fully clothed, making him feel totally vulnerable. Mats couldn't help the wave of relief that washed through him when Benni pushed his jeans and and boxers onto the floor with one swift move then kicking them off his ankles.

Benni grabbed a handful of the skin on Mats' ass and pulled him backwards leaving red finger prints next to the hand print all ready there.  
“You ready, slut?”  
Mats nodded “Ja” 

Benni smirked and rubbed the tip of his erection against Mats' hole but doesn't push in, just rubs the head up and down the tight ring of heat, which seemed to irritate Mats but the younger man said nothing. Benni continues to rub at Mats' ring, he liked to tease his lover, it made their love life more exciting.  
“Please” Mats said eventually  
“Wow Mats, i've been rubbing against you for what? Five minutes and you're already begging me to take you like the slut you are”  
“I'm sorry master” Benni grinned and slapped the abused ass cheeks again.  
“Don't say sorry” 

Benni eventually takes pity on Mats and pushes in only he only pushes in the head and stalls. Mats moans and tries to push back onto the cock but Benni grips his hips tighter and makes the task impossible.  
“You want more baby boy?”  
“Yes please” Mats words were slurred by the pure want of being filled up.  
“You need to learn some self control”  
“Benni please, my dick aches”  
“ok”

That was all Benni said then slammed into the younger man with one swift thrust, catching Mats' prostate in the process.  
Mats blushed “I think i'm going t-”  
Benni cut him off “What already? Then what can I expect from a slut”

“Go on then Mats, cum already. Cum over yourself like the dirty bitch you. While i'm fucking you take a long hard think about what kind of person cums within one thrust, i'm disappointed in you Hummels” 

Mats moaned and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip he had no idea where Benni had learned all this dirty talk but he loved it and blames that on the fact he wants to cum so early. Benni pulls nearly all the way out just leaves in the head then slams back home in one move and that's all it takes for Mats to shoot up his load onto his own chest and the bed sheets, the force of his orgasm makes him loose his balance and he ends up chest down in his own mess. 

Benni chuckles and grabs a fistful of the dark curls and pulls his head back “Get the fuck up, I didn't cum yet we don't all release in seconds do we?”  
“No master” Mats pushes himself onto his hands and knees presenting his ass to Benni for the second time that night. 

Benni grabs Mats' hips harshly and starts to thrust into him hard and fast, driving his thrusts deep enough to catch Mats' prostate with every thrust into his body. Mats couldn't help the gasps and moans that fell from his mouth, he loved this. Benni's own orgasm is close now, he continues his pace but his thrusts become harder and harder until he's shooting his seed inside of Mats' needy ass hole.

Mats moans satisfied when Benni collapses on top of him during his orgasm, Benni had already pulled out his cock and Mats could feel the river of cum dripping out of his ass.  
“That was amazing” Mats' sigh full of content happiness  
Benni laughed almost evilly “You think your done? You have another thing coming” 

Mats mewls when Benni pulls himself off the bed from the lack of warmth. Mats watched as Benni made his way over to the safe and return with a blue none vibrating butt plug.  
“What's that for?” Mats pouts  
“To keep my seed inside of you, like I said Mats I want to fill you up”  
Mats tried not grin like a Cheshire cat “ok”

Benni nudged the tip of the butt plug against Mats' hole and pushed it into the willing body, Mats gasped when the widest part pushed into him but relaxed again when the flared based pressed against his ass.  
“God you are a fucking slut Mats, you take anything I give you and love it”  
Mats nodded “Love you”  
“I know you do” Mats felt a little hurt but remembered Benni is still in character and would apologise to him for that later. 

“Get back onto your knees slut, I want to fill your other hole up”  
Benni watched as Mats pushed him self into a kneeling potions “Actually get on your knees on the floor”  
Mats whined but he did as he was told, rolling off the bed and dropping onto the floor in front of Benni's legs. Mats looks up at Benni's cock.  
“You are not hard yet”  
“Then get me hard you slut” 

Mats throws himself forward and swallows the hole of Benni's dick, taking him from head to base until the head of his cock nudge against Mats' throat. Benni moans and threads his fingers into the sweaty curls, he can feel Mats trying not to choke on the head of his dick. Mats wraps his tongue around the head and bobs his head up and down rapidly, pulling off every now and then to lick at the vein on the underside. The good thing about Mats giving head is the scratch of his beard sends sparks up Benni's thighs while Mats drags his mouth up and down the hard shaft. Mats brings his tongue up to tease Benni's slit, only he's greeted by a great big bead of pre cum and that was enough for Benni because he left his cock slip out of Mats' throat.

“Get back on the bed, on your back this time with your legs spread”  
Mats laid on his bed and pulled his legs apart presenting his perfect plugged hole to his lover. Benni tugged at the plug and pulled it out really slow and tossed it onto his night stand. Benni grabbed the lube and coat his cock in the sticky substance. 

“Mats, your hole is really red are you ok?”  
Mats nodded “It's not really that sore”  
“Good” 

Benni slams his cock into Mats again. Benni pulls Mats into his lap and thrusts his cock into him easily, Mats wraps his arms around the older man's neck while Benni thrust up harder. Mats' cock twitched it laid half hard against his stomach, bouncing up and down in rhythm with Benni's thrusts.  
Benni rolls his eyes as he looks down at Benni's cock “Useless” with that he spat on Mats' cock and used it while he jerked him off in time with his thrust, Mats howled and threw his head back in pure pleasure. Mats took his cock from Benni's hand and stroked him self while Benni concentrated and fucking Mats harder and faster his cock drove in and out him so hard, Mats gasped in pleasured pain. “Benni, i'm close” Mats came out as a whisper “Good shoot on your own face” “Why?”  
“Just do it slut” 

Benni slams Mats back down onto the bed and raises his hips positioning Mats' cock in the perfect position to cum on to his face. Benni thrust into him as hard and deep as he possibly could aiming all of his thrusts to hit Mats' prostate. It wasn't long until Mats' reduced to a withering, babbling mess his load splatted across his chest and on to his mouth. Mats grimaced in disgust while Benni continued to attack his body with the pleasured pain. Only seconds later Benni is shooting into him his seed mixing with his seed from earlier. As soon as Benni pulled out, he pushed the plug back into Mats. 

“Get yourself hard for me you slut”  
Mats looked down at his limp lifeless member “I don't know if I can”  
“You can, i'll help you”

Mats nodded and took his cock into his hand, squeezing at the head the stroking himself rather slowly. Benni rolled his eyes and slapped Mats' hand away and stroked Mats harder and rougher than he had done himself. Mats gasped and withered underneath Benni's touched and finally started to harder. Benni's own cock had hardened already just from watching Mats like this. Pre cum leaked out of Mats' head, significantly much less than what hand been there before. Soon enough Mats' cock stood proud against his stomach only then did Benni let go. 

“How is that possible?” Mats raised an eyebrow  
“What?” Benni looked confused  
“How did you get hard again? Just like that”  
“Oh, its an art” Benni laughed “I've always been like that”

“you ready to be filled up one last time?”  
Mats nodded “Defiantly”  
Benni grabbed Mats’ body and manoeuvred his legs, Benni holding Mats by the thighs and pressed his hard cock against Mats’ slicked hole “You know what Matsi, I don’t think you’ve earned the right for my cock just yet” Benni laughed almost evilly “Why” Mats whined and pushed his hips forward to try and force Benni inside of him but the older man had Mats’ thighs in a too tight grip. “Want you to beg for me” Mats rolled his eyes then flipped his tongue across his lips “Come on baby you know how much I want your big hard throbbing cock inside me, love you filling me up stretching me so wide then cumming inside of me so I get to feel you all night, please just fuck me”  
Benni gave no warning and thrust in hard, Mats cried out in pure pleasure as the burn dulled into a burn of pleasure only seconds later Benni had reached the hilt and not bothered wasting any time to stall to Mats’ pleasure Benni pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in hard, Mats’ hands gripped fistfuls of the sheets as Benni did that three more times then settled into a rough shallow pace just rutting into Mats at an alarming rate slam after slam into his body but it’s not enough not nearly enough for Mats who pushed his hips forward to hope Benni to let go of his tight grip and hit that sweet spot inside of him. “Benni please, make me cum” Benni laughed and rolled them over “Oooh then you better ride me” “With pleasure” Mats moaned and pulled up his body just so the head was lingering inside then slammed back down and hit him dead on his prostate “Ahh” Mats moaned as he started to bounce up and down in a rythmatic pace jerking himself off at the same pace as his bounces with the constant slam onto his prostate and his own talented hand Mats came hard his vision going white as his hot load flew in the air and splattered across Benni’s chest. “Dirty boy” Benni reversed their positions once again never pulling out his cock his own orgasm drawing close with a slap onto Mats’ ass Benni drove back into the younger man and filled him with hard deep thrusts at an alarming rate the sound of skin slapping together echoed through the walls then eventually Benni saw stars and came hard inside of Mats filling him with his hot thick load. He had finally filled Mats to the brim.

Benni pulled his cock out of the abused hole followed by a whole ocean of cum, the both of them were covered in Mats' load. Mats rolled over satisfied and had fallen asleep within seconds.

Benni smiled down at his lover still covered in his own load, Benni shrugged he would clean them both off tomorrow. Benni took Mats into his arms curling his body around Mats'  
Benni pressed his lips to Mats' sweaty ear “I love you too”

Benni could have sworn Mats had smiled.


	13. day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received this request on my tumblr page: could you write something where Benni fucks Mats while he is asleep. They agree that whoever's being fucked will take sleeping pills and that the awake person can do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't seriously hurt the other. 
> 
> and I thought this request would suit this series. So Thank you to whoever that was.

Mats tonight I want to try something a little different. Remember you can say no?” Benni spoke while drawing circles on Mats' bare chest with his finger tips.   
“What's that babe?” Mats smiled while resting his curly head on Benni's shoulder.  
“I want to fuck you while you are asleep”   
“Hmm and how does this work? Won't I just wake up?”  
“I have some sleeping pills for you. So what do you think? Agree or disagree?”  
Mats pretended to think for a whole three seconds “Agree” 

Benni helped Mats take off the rest of clothes then handed him the pills and a bottle of water. Mats popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed them down. Benni wrapped Mats up in a blanket and put on his favourite tensionless series.  
“You are so cute” Mats yawned   
Benni smiled and rubbed a soothing hand through Mats' hair “I love you”  
“I love you too”   
Benni watched as Mats fell silent, his eyes were slowly closing and soon enough he had fallen asleep. He looked down in awe at how cute his boyfriend look like this. 

Benni pulled the blanket away from Mats' body, the younger man let out a sigh and turned his head in his sleep. Benni reached over and grabbed the tube of lube from the night stand his eyes never leaving Mats' sleeping face as he poured the liquid over his fingers. Benni nudged Mats' thighs apart and settled down in between them to stop Mats closing them in his sleep state mind. Benni made sure to rub around Mats' hole then eventually he sunk in his first finger down to the knuckle. He made sure to wait a couple of seconds before twisting and turning his digit, Mats is vulnerable in this state after all. As soon as he had twisted his fingers he shallowly started to thrust into him with the single finger as soon as Mats' body relaxed Benni thrust in the finger deeper and fucked him hard with it. Benni quickly pushed in a second digit beside the first one and began to fuck him with the two of them this time. Soon enough Benni had worked his way up to four fingers and pounded them in and out of him. Eventually after a lot more preparation than usual Benni slipped his fingers out of Mats' hole and poured some lube onto his own shaft. 

Benni watches as a smile twitches onto Mats' face and runs a hand through his own curly hair, Mats is just beautiful like this and Benni can't wait to take him like this all innocent and vulnerable.

Benni as gently as he could manage rolled Mats onto his side and lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around Mats' waist to keep him still as he pressed the head of his cock against Mats' already slick entrance and began to push into Mats' tight ring of heat. Benni pressed his head into Mats' damp curls and moaned against it. The slide was so easy thanks to Mats' sleep state he is very relaxed about the cock inside of him. Benni gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning, even though Mats has taken pills Benni wasn't sure how easy it would have been to wake him. The tight heat wrapped around Benni's cock felt heavenly and beautiful sensations ran through his body when he had finally slipped into the hilt. Benni released a shaky breath of pleasure. With his hands dug tightly into Mats' waist he used the moment to thrust hard into Mats' body. Benni raised Mats' leg to angle his thrusts deeper. Benni pulled the whole way out and slammed back into him hard then settled into a rough deep pace, his fingertips pressed so tightly onto Mats' hips bruises would form. Benni thrust deeper and deeper in search of Mats' prostate, Benni wasn't sure if Mats could cum in his sleep but it surely wouldn't hurt him to try. Benni knew as soon as he had hit Mats' sweet spot because the younger man let out a deep groan and shifted slightly, he aimed all his thrusts from now on to hit his prostate, Mats withered underneath and letting out deep groans while the thrusting on his prostate became harder and much more recent then suddenly in his sleep state Mats came, his hot white load spewing onto his tone stomached. Benni's mouth fell open and he moaned with how hot the sight in front of him really is. Benni's thrusts are harder, pounding his way in and out of his lover until his cock exploaded and he filled up Mats' hole. Benni continued to thrust after his orgasm until his cock became limp and slipped out of him. Benni rubbed circles onto Mats' hips as he slipped his cock out of him, not wanting to hurt the younger man. No sooner had Benni slipped out of him he laid down on the double bed and took Mats' body into his arms all while stroking the damp curls in his sleep. 

Mats still looked amazing, his cheeks are flushed, his lips swollen and spit slick, his chest is heaving and a load of Benni's cum dripping out of his ass. Mats shivered in his sleep and rolled over onto his back, Benni noticed this and reached down again pulling the covers on top of the both of them. 

Benni snuggled even closer to Mats and peppered little kisses up and down his neck. All though Mats is perfect like this, Benni couldn't help but feel a little guilty about taking his body in his most vulnerable state but Mats had consented to this after all. Mats tried to shuffle away from the heat of Benni's body but the older man held him in a tight grip while he fell asleep hugged tightly to his most favourite person in the whole wide world.

Benni is looking forward to tomorrow's more entertaining punishment.


	14. Day 13

Benni and Mats are both away on international duty. Benni has a nice surprise ready for when Mats wakes up. Benni sat on the chair across from the bed and eyed his master piece then picked up his booked and waited for his lover to wake up. 

Mats groaned as he woke up, his eyes fluttering open. He gasped as he took in his surroundings. Benni (or at least he hoped it was Benni) had tied his hands up above his head. He had a ball gag pressed into his mouth. Somehow he had been moved onto his knees. Mats is completely naked apart from the bounds on his hands. Oh and a little blue ribbon tied tightly around his hard cock.

“Oh the sleeping beauty is finally awake”   
Mats watches as Benni settles down his book and makes his way over to where Mats is bound. As soon as he had reached Mats Benni twisted Mats nipples. Leaving the sensitive nubs red and stinging. Mats moaned around the gag only he ended up slavering rather undignified around the pink ball. Benni pressed a quick kiss onto Mats' temple then broke away.  
“By the end of the night you'll be begging for to put my cock in your tight ass. Well not so tight any more eh? Little slut aren't you?”  
Mats didn't know what kind of answer Benni was looking for so he just nodded in response.  
“Good boy”

Mats had no choice but to watch Benni quickly lube up two fingers and slam them inside his ass. Benni gave Mats no time to adjust and instantly pounded the two digits into him. Mats moaned loudly through the gag. Mats thrust up his hips in pleasured pain as his cock twitched from the pleasure Benni gave his body.   
“Do you like that Mats?” Benni looked at Mats face and spoke again “I think you do, lets see what I have got next for you, eh?”   
Benni dug around in his bag which is conveniently located next to the bed. Eventually finding what he is looking for then waving the large butt plug in front of Mats' face.   
“Nod for yes, shake your head for no” Mats nodded   
Benni quickly lubed up the plug and gently pushing it inside of Mats' twitching hole. Mats threw his head back and moaned as the plug settled inside of him. 

“You sound so cute when you are moaning for me around the gag and there is more where that came from” Benni winked which made Mats shiver.   
Benni gave Mats' ass a hard smack with the back of his hand. Mats yelped and jumped from the unexpected slap, which made Benni smile evilly. 

When Mats wasn't looking Benni pulled out a whip from his bag. Not wanting to shock Mats, Benni rubbed the leather of the gag across Mats' firm ass cheeks as little warning. Then Benni slapped the leather against Mats' skin. Mats moaned and pushed forward. The whip gave him so much pain, yet at the same time it felt so good. Mats moaned again as every movement pressed the plug inside of onto his prostate. Benni brings down the harsh leather whip harder this time. The loud smack echoed around the room, leaving a blossoming red mark in it's wake. Benni alternated from smacking each of Mats' cheeks in a rapid succession. Eventually Benni brought down the whip harder and harder until each of Mats' cheeks were bright red. Tears had brimmed up in Mats' eyes and he had slavered a lot. Even though this was painful, Mats loved it.

Benni gripped the flared base of the butt plug inside of his boyfriend and quickly yanked it out of him. Mats made a muffled sound of frustration. Benni smirked and brought down the cold metal handle of the whip and pressed it against Mats' hole.

Benni pushed in the handle of the whip and instantly started to fuck him with it. Because of the length Mats' prostate is easier to find and Benni slammed the handle into Mats' prostate over and over. Benni fucked Mats harder and faster until the younger man's knees buckled only then did Benni let the cold metal slip out. He tossed it on the bed next to Mats' body and walked away. Returning a couple of seconds later with another butt plug and another scarier looking whip. Benni settled back down onto the bed then pushed the new plug inside of Mats. Mats moaned and salvered some more. As soon as the flared base pressed against Mats' hole Benni picked up the whip.

Benni opened up his jeans but not taking off his clothes just letting the head of his cock poke through the fabric of his clothes. Benni let the gag drop onto the floor a long with a sea full of saliva. The older boy said nothing just grabbed Mats harshly by the hair and pressed the head of his cock against Mats' spit soaked lips. 

“Suck” Benni ordered and used the hand still in Mats' hair to push his cock into the younger man's mouth. Mats licked around the head, teasing at the slit with the tip of his tongue. Benni groaned irritably.   
“Take it all” Benni snapped and yanked on Mats' hair harshly.  
Mats did as he was told, instantly swallowing Benni inch by inch until the older man's cock hit the back of his throat. Mats gagged as Benni's cock pressed against the back of his throat. Benni held Mats down against his crotch forcing Mats to gag more. Benni only let his cock slip out of Mats' mouth when tears brimmed up in Mats' eyes. Mats coughed when Benni left his throat.  
“I'm sorry sweet heart, are you ok?” Benni rubbed a hand soothingly across Mats' curls this time.   
“I'm fine” Mats smiled a drop of pre cum running down his chin.   
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, I need you to fuck me”   
“You've earned the right to be fucked, but to cum? Hmmm not yet”  
“Benni please fuck me”  
“Your wish is my command, you little slut” 

Benni tested the rope restraints on Mats' arms to make sure they are comfortable and not too tight around the skin. Mats groaned when Benni pushed him face first into the pillows, because of the ropes on his arms it is impossible to move. Benni pressed three fingers into Mats' inviting entrance and started to fuck him with the three of them.   
“How is a cock slut like you still tight?” Mats giggles were muffled by the pillows.   
Mats whimpered suddenly feeling empty when Benni let his fingers slip out of him. The feeling soon disappearing when Mats felt the head of Benni's cock press against his ass. 

Mats moaned and felt himself stretch even more as Benni pushed pushed inside of him. Mats arched his back to try and force Benni deeper inside of him. Benni laughed and pressed Mats' hips back down into the mattress. Mats moaned rather undignified as Benni pushed inch after inch until he had reached the hilt. Mats whined again as Benni pulled his cock nearly the whole way out. Only leaving in the tip of his cock then slamming back in. Mats screamed into the pillow.   
“No” Benni pulled Mats' head up by his dark curls “I want to hear you”  
“ok” Mats smirked.  
Benni pulled out and slammed back in for a second time, this time Mats screamed louder, Benni loved how vocal Mats could be”  
“Good boy, That's it”  
Benni grabbed Mats' hips so hard, it's sure going to bruise tomorrow. Mats' hips were all ready scattered with bruises some were black and other's a fading yellow. Benni started a quick, yet hard rhythm. Benni moaned and panted as his thrusts became harder and harder as his orgasm got closer. Benni came hard filling Mats with his hot stick load. 

Benni pulled out instantly and pressed the plug back inside of Mats. Trapping all the older man's seamen inside of him.   
Mats whined from the frustration of not being able to cum. His cock ached and the member had changed bright red in colour thanks to the ribbon that is still wrapped around his cock.   
“Please, let me cum”

Benni's answerer to Mats' question was a harsh slap onto his already abused ass cheeks “Not yet baby boy, want you to make me cum again before you have earned the right”   
Benni roughly flipped Mats onto his back and pulled out another rope connecting the ones on his arms to the bed post. 

Satisfied Mats is unable to escape from his restraints Benni picks up the whip.   
“Time to punish your cock”   
“Huh?”   
Mats understood as soon as the whip came down hard and hit Mats on the head of his cock. Mats screamed every time the whip came down hard and hit his skin. Benni alternated between hitting Mats on the head, the shaft and his balls.  
“Do you like that Matsi?”  
“Yes, it's good” Mats said through gritted teeth   
“Good boy, do you want to cum?”  
“No, I need yo cum” Mats said all most in tears. 

Benni smack hard one the shaft of his cock one last time then tossed it onto the floor. Benni moved and gripped the base of the plug, pushing it in and out of him a couple of times just to be a tease then pulling out all together.   
“I guess I should fuck that slutty little hole again huh?”  
“Please, yes, so hard” Mats whined 

Benni raised Mats' hips and pushed in with one swift thrust, not bothering to stall just pulled the whole way out and slammed back in the settling into a hard rough pace. His finger tips dug deeply into Mats' skin as he pounded into him over and over again. Mats withered, whined and begged underneath Benni's body with need. It didn't take much more until Benni came hard, his seed mixing with his earlier load. Benni pulled out his cock instantly followed by a mess of cum. 

“I guess it's your turn now huh?”  
“Please”

Benni untied Mats cock, the younger boy breathed a sigh of relief as the blood began to flow through his member again. Benni took Mats into his hand and quickly jerked him off, as quickly as he possibly could. It didn't take much, Mats had taken such a pounding today and within seconds he came hard on Benni's hand. 

Mats sighed and laid down into the pillows.   
“Clean up, you dirty boy” was the only warning Mats got before he felt four fingers being thrust into his mouth. Mats licked each drop of his cum off Benni's finger tips. Turning his nose up at the taste of himself. As soon as Benni is satisfied his fingers are clean he lets them slip out.

Benni laid down and took Mats' body into his arms, Mats let his head fall onto Benni's shoulder. The older boy smiled down at Mats and took the sweaty curls into his hands and massaged them.   
“You ok baby?” Benni said eventually   
“Ja, just tired”   
Benni nodded “Then you sleep my little lover, you've done so good today”   
Mats let himself fall to sleep, he liked the feeling of Benni playing with his hair. As soon as Mats dropped off, Benni gently lowered his body onto the mattress.  
Benni was about to go retrieve his book when A knock came at the bedroom door. 

“Mats, you ok?” Marco's voice came through the door.   
Benni rolled his eyes and pulled open the door. 

“Hi Marco, what is it?”   
Marco narrowed his eyes “Isn't this Mats' room?”  
“Yes, he's sleeping. Why?”  
“Because from my room, it sounded like he was being murdered”  
“No, he's fine”

Marco glanced behind Benni and saw the gag, the whip and the bottle of lube scattered across the floor.   
“If he's hurt, you better watch out” Marco snapped  
“I told you he's fine”  
“I'm watching you Benedikt” 

Benni rolled his eyes and slammed the door closed, bloody interfering Marco.


	15. day 14

Benni groaned when his alarm went off, his frown quickly turned into a smirk when he had remembered why he had set it so early. Glancing over at Mats who slept on his front with his face pushed into the pillows, his legs sprawled out everywhere. 

“Mats, wake up” Benni said softly   
“No, too early” Mats' voice muffled by the pillows   
Benni gave the younger man a hard shove “Get up now, you get the rest of the day free”  
Mats moved his head and glanced at the alarm cock “But it's 2am”   
“We can't do this in the day though, please Mats”   
“Why?”  
“Because we are sneaking onto the pitch”  
This seemed to catch Mats' attention “We are going to fuck on the pitch?”  
“Yes” And make a sex tape. But Benni isn't going to tell him that yet.   
“Ok, i'm in” 

Mats pulled himself out of bed and frowned at his appearance in the mirror not only did he look awful but his skin is covered in various bruises and burns.   
“Look what you've done to me” Mats joked  
“Benni smirked and placed a light slap on his ass “You have a bruised hand print here too” 

Mats went to pull on his jeans but instantly got stopped by Benni “No, we are going down in our boxers”  
“What if someone sees?”  
“Put your dressing gown on you fool” 

Mats shrugged and pulled on his dressing gown and very sluggishly following Benni down stairs. The two of them had to sneak through the lobby very discreetly but they managed and ended up in the dressing room. The kits for training already left out ready for tomorrow. 

“Here it is” Benni lifted up the shirt of his training kit and pulled out a video camera   
“What the fuck?”   
“Oh, we are going to make a little sex tape”   
“No way, the last time we made one, you sent it to my mother”   
Benni bit the inside of his cheek to stop a giggle escaping. He remembered how awkard it had been when he visit the Hummels house hold for dinner. Who wouldn't want to watch their son giving head to his boyfriend?   
“That won't happen this time, promise”   
“Fine” 

Benni shrugged off his dressing gown on to the floor of the dressing room and made his way onto the pitch. Mats did the same thing a couple of seconds later and followed him outside. 

“It's cold” Mats shivered   
“You'll soon warm up when I fuck you”   
“I guess so” 

Mats stared into space for a couple of seconds and didn't see Benni come from behind and rugby tackle him onto the floor.   
“Hey” Mats said but he giggled   
“Sorry baby” 

Benni pushed his forehead into Mats' and pressed their lips together. The kiss started off slow and passionate but it ended up getting more hungry as time went on full of teeth and tongue. Benni broke away and yanked down his own boxer shorts. 

“Get me hard, slut”   
Mats nodded “Yes be-” Benni raised an eyebrow   
“Yes master”

Mats eyed up the large cock and hesitantly wrapped his hand around the shaft and took the head into his mouth. When taking Benni in, Mats accidentally scraped his teeth against the head.  
Benni slapped Mats across the cheek. Hard but not hard enough to hurt him “Watch your teeth boy”  
Mats looked up with Benni's cock still in his mouth, that's when he noticed Benni had switched the camera on. Mats took Benni further in doing his best to keep his teeth away this time. Benni whined at how pathetic Mats is being at giving head today.   
“What's up with you today? You usually give head like a pro”  
Mats said something but his words were muffled by the cock in his mouth which finally made Benni moan. Benni cupped Mats' chin and held it firmly in his hands and began to thrust. 

Mats coughed, spluttered and choked as Benni roughly fucked his face, right now Benni couldn't have cared less, he is finally getting pleasure from this. Benni roughly slammed into Mats' throat over and over. Dropping the younger boy's chin and grabbing a handful of curls, Benni held Mats' head against his crotch. Leaving him there for a couple of seconds then pulling his cock out of his throat all together.

“Your slutty little hole ready for me?”   
“No lube” Mats choked on his words   
“Hmm, i'll make you cum and use that as lube, sure your mother will love to see that”  
Mats eyes widened “What?”  
“Just a joke” 

“Spread your legs” Benni said while holding the pink vibrator in front of Mats' face.   
“You remembered that but not lube?”  
“No, it was in the plan”

Mats took off his boxers and leaned back on his elbows, showing his pucker to Benni.   
“I love your slutty little hole”

Benni gently eased the toy into Mats' hole, luckily the vibrator is only thin and small because the younger man has had no prep what so ever. As soon as Benni had the toy full seated he twisted it around until Mats let out at gasp, indicating he had found what he was looking for. Benni turned on the vibrations and the look on Mats' face is pure porn. Mats raised his hips and threw his head back, while shuddering as the vibrations buzzed through him. Benni glanced down at Mats' cock and saw the younger man had finally hardened bits of pre cum had already started to form on his toned stomach. Benni stood up and watched as Mats' body jerked violently from all the pleasure the shocks on his prostate are giving him. Mats had his perfect neck exposed showing off all the hickey's Benni had given him recently. His hips seemed to rise and fall as if to push the vibrator further in to himself and his teeth sunk firmly into his bottom lip. Benni smiled evilly and increased the vibrations and that's when Mats really did start to moan and wither around on the floor. This is certainly going to look excellent on the tape. Mats is close now as Benni started to increase and decrees the vibrations. Eventually Mats came so hard his whole body shock his rather large load settled on his chest. Mats laid his head into the turf and tried to regain his breath. 

Benni gave Mats a couple of seconds to regain his breath, his orgasm had really taken it out of him. Benni considered himself a very considerate boyfriend. 

“Turn over Hummels”  
Mats groaned but he did as he was told, pushing his ass up in the air. Benni collected every drop of cum from Mats' stomach and pushed it into his ass. Benni pushed three fingers into him and slammed the three of them into him over and over. Benni went deep enough just rub his fingers over Mats' prostate. The younger boy whined and withered underneath him from the over stimulation.   
“Your little hole ready for me?”  
Mats nodded “I guess so”   
“Good, now turn over”  
“But you said on my back”  
“I want the camera to see your little ass accepting my cock”

Mats grunted but he rolled over onto his back anyway wrapping his hands around his thighs to put grant Benni access to his hole. Benni took Mats' hands away from his thighs and put his own there. Nudging his tip against the younger boys hole the both of them groaned while Benni pushed in. Benni slid through the mess of cum and reached the hilt in a couple of seconds not bothering to stall because what's the point? Mats is used to this by now. Mats whined like bitch when Benni pulled the whole way out and slammed back into him rather painfully. Benni didn't bother to go slow just pounded in his way in and out of Mats harshly. Mats whined with every thrust inside of him. Eventually Benni became bored and clasped a hand over Mats mouth as he changed his angle and aimed the rest of his thrusts onto Mats' prostate. 

Mats smirks to himself and reaches a hand behind Benni and presses a finger tip against his unused bicep. This seemed to infuriate Benni, he slapped Mats hard against his cheek “Someone's getting punished tomorrow” and took the both of his hands and pinned them up above his wrists while forcefully snapped up his hips even harder. Mats absolutly loved his, loved to make Benni made it only made the sex even better for him. Mats was close from the constant slam onto his prostate. His balls tightened as he came hard against his own stomach for the second time that day. Benni smiled at what he had turned Mats into as he continued to drive his hips in and out the abused ass until his own orgasm caught him by surprise and he came hard filling Mats to the brim with his own sticky load. Benni pulled out gingerly not wanting to hurt Mats further, this isn't part of the game. 

Mats slumps harshly against the turf and drops to sleep. Benni smiles to himself as he catches his sleeping boyfriend one last time with the camera then quickly turning it off. 

“Come on Mats” Benni gave him a little shake. This feels a lot like Deja vu.  
“Tired” Mats said quietly.   
“You can't sleep on the pitch sweetheart” Benni ran hand through Mats' sweaty curls.  
“Help me” 

Benni helps Mats stand and wraps the dressing gown around his shoulders, then letting the younger boy lean against him. Benni held Mats tightly as he walked him through the dressing room then back into his hotel room. 

Benni settled the younger boy in bed and wrapped the duvet over him. Mats instantly settled into his earlier position and pressed his beautiful face into the pillows. Benni settled down in the place next to Mats and blue toothed the video over to his phone and pressed play. 

Without realising Benni accidentally sent the video to Marco reus, which turns out to be worse than he originally fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Marco's reaction in the next chapter and lets just say he gets the wrong end of the stick ;)
> 
> hope you enjoyed the update x


	16. day 15

“Happy valentines day babe, this is going to be your biggest challenge yet” Benni laughed and rubbed his hands together, like a TV villain.  
Mats groaned “Most people buy their boyfriends nice gifts not sexually punishments” Mats is having the time of his life right now, but he's not letting Benni know how much he is enjoying this.   
“Should have thought about that when you misbehaved yesterday”  
“I'm sorry master” Mats pouted, shooting Benni the most innocent look.   
“Good boy” Benni ruffled the messy curls on Mats' head.   
“So, what do you want me to do today?”  
Benni studied Mats “Today might be really difficult for you. I'll look out for your signs of distress but do you remember your safe word?”   
Mats nodded “Ok”  
“Right, strip and lay on the bed” 

Mats pulled off his black, long sleeved t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Next he pushed his fingers into the waist band of his boxers and jeans and dropped them onto the floor with one swift move and kicked them off his ankles. Mats waisted no time in following Benni's orders and laid down on the bed, waiting for what ever his boyfriend is ready to give him. 

Mats whined when Benni produced two sets of ropes from the draw and secured each of Mats' wrists together at the top of his head, then secured them to the headboard. Mats is already panting and his body produced a fine sheen of sweat which rather disgustingly made his skin stick to the sheets underneath him. Mats pulled lightly at his restraints just to test to them. Grimacing when the ropes dug into his skin. 

Benni kicked Mats' legs apart and settled in between them, Benni had taken Mats' cock into his hand but he did nothing other than trace at the vein with his thumb. Mats blushed red as his cock swelled to full hardness in record time and Benni hadn't even touched properly. 

“Mats, just relax” Benni said softly as he pulled his thumb away from Mats' hard cock. 

Mats rolls his eyes at Benni's comment. How can he possibly think relaxing is even an option. Benni held his very hard cock and hadn't even bothered to touch him properly. Him and Benni had watched porns online where the guy in the shoot had gone hours with out even been touched and Mats is all ready to blow and it's been what? Ten minutes. 

Benni dances his finger tips over Mats' inner thighs and starts to tickle him. Mats giggles and throws his limbs around. Benni breaks away instantly.   
“Keep still for god sakes Hummels”   
Benni walked away and returned a couple of seconds later with more rope. Without another words Benni had secured both of Mats' ankles to the bed post. The older man sits between Mats open legs and picked up from where he left off. Mats continued to giggle and tried to close his legs which is now impossible. Instead he just shuffles his hips. Although Benni gave him a disproving look, he didn't say anything. Benni counties to tickle at Mats' skin until his knuckles brush against Mats' balls. Mats' blurred from the pleasure on his balls and the displeasure of Benni's tickling. 

Mats hips raise of the bed, his hips bent in the perfect position. Benni continued his tickling until he started to pant heavily from the lack of oxygen. Mats eyes started to go dark in the corners. Benni quickly breaks away and gives Mats the chance to breath. The younger man breathed heavily while spots of water had brimmed up in his eye lids.   
“You all right Matsi?” Benni said softly.   
Mats nodded “Fine now, thanks” He said while showing a slight smile to Benni. 

“Just relax” Benni said again and picked up Mats' cock, still not stroking him just ghosting his finger tips over the skin. Mats whines and does his best to thrust up his hips to try and get more pleasure. Only Benni stopped and dropped his cock once again. 

“You should no better than that Hummels” Benni giggled softly and raked his finger nails down the skin on Mats' thigh. Just hard enough to meet light pink marks. Mats merely groaned from the light touch. 

Benni is right, Mats does know better but his cock is so hard and his hips thrust up on their own, seeking the orgasm he so badly needs. This doesn't feel quite real to Mats, it feels like he is up in space and his body could just float away at any moment. 

“Benni” Mats sighs, almost begging. Mats bottom lip pokes out and a few tears brim up at his eye lids just from the sheer need. Benni just smiles at him while his hand returns to Mats' cock and gives it a firm, hard jerk. Only he pulls away again just as quickly as it had been there in the first place. 

“Shall we put your plug in?” Benni says innocently. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop a smile forming up on his face. Mats actually lets out a small cry, the fucking vibrations will only make him want come more. He knows Benni is trying to edge him and he's more than happy to comply he just doesn't know how long he can last.

Mats nodded. His eyes watered from the tears “Ok”

Benni moves as slowly as possible getting the lube and the plug. Mats lets his eyes close and he firmly squeezes his eye lids together and tries to ignore the heavy feeling in his balls from wanting to come so badly.

Benni quickly lubes up his digits and brings a finger down to Mats' hole and pushes in the first digit. Mats jumps and his eyes fly open from the touch. Mats had only ever come once with just fingers and that was when Marco had given him the worlds best prostate massage but right now Mats thinks he could come just from having Benni's fingers inside of him. 

Mats lets his mouth fall open as Benni starts to shift the finger around inside of him. Mats wants to let out a cry of pleasure but he can't get it out of his throat. He does manage a pathetic squeak and Benni can't help but let out a laugh. Mats does everything in his power to grind down on the finger only it's fucking impossible. Benni notices what Mats is trying to do and digs his finger tips into the younger boys hips to keep him still.  
“Giving you a second” Benni gives the small warning and pushes in the second one right next to the first. Mats trembles from the feeling, he can't really help it. 

“Benni” Mats says breathlessly while Benni has started to fuck him with the fingers.  
Mats' cock is standing up proudly against his stomach and begging to be touched. Right now Mats would sell his sole for Benni to wrap his hand around it and start to stroke him properly and actually make him cum. 

Benni thrusts his fingers in deeper and catches Mats' prostate. He younger man cries out and arches his hips again. The action sent a jolt of pleasure through his body followed by a groan of frustration because Mats knows Benni is not going to let him cum just yet.

Mats really doesn't need much prep because of all the sexual activities they have done recently so Benni let's his fingers slip out and pushes the numb of the plug against Mats' slick hole. Benni pushes the plug inside and Mats holds his breath as the numb pushes into the hilt. 

“Breath Mats” Benni giggled while Mats gasps as the plug fit fully inside of him.

Benni gives Mats a whole second then turns the plug on. Mats whines and writhes around on the bed as much as his body allows him to. Mats whimpers and lets his teeth sink into his mouth and tries to remember what it will feel like ones Benni has allowed him to cum. 

Mats jumped in shocked when Benni lifted his cock and held it in the palm of his hand. Mats cries out and Benni takes pity on him and gave the cock in his hand a light squeeze and gave the cock a quick jerk.

“Benni” Mats breaths out the older boys name. Right now Benni is the only word Mats can mange to say. Benni strokes Mats' cock in a painfully slow rhythm. The touch doesn't last very long and before he knows it Benni has dropped his cock and gone back to tickling his thigh.

With the plug all ready vibrating against Mats' prostate the tickling torture seem to be much worse. Mats can't help but writhe at the touch it is so intense and Mats can't control the little gasps and moans his body is making. Benni drags his finger tips up to Mats' ribs and tickles over the area, and once again Mats can't breathe because of the sensation. He laughing even though he doesn't want and he cannot seem to control the fact and that of which is taking his breath away from him. Mats feels light headed it's like all the blood in his body has flown to his cock. That's when Mats comes to realise his life is in Benni's hands. 

Eventually Benni does stop tickling him and presses his palm over Mats' heart and listens to the hard thumbing of the organ. Benni picks up his cock once again and starts to play with him. Mats lets out a groan of frustration. He's either going to come or die. He knows that for fact. 

“You can do it baby” Benni runs a palm over Mats' stomach encouragingly. Mats wasn't sure if he had spoken or if Benni had read the look on his face. Either way Mats appreciated it.  
“No, I can't” Mats fought back the tears as much as the game killed him, he liked it at the same time. Mats just watches with his mouth open in a light 'o' shape as Benni thumbed the head of his pre-cum covered cock.  
“You can do this Mats, You are doing so well all ready” Benni smiles at him happily.

Mats looks into Benni's beautiful eyes then broke away to look down at his cock. The though of how long could he actually last? Went through his mind for a moment. He had all ready lasted longer than he actually thought was possible. 

“I'm proud of you Matsi” Benni adds to his original statement and removes his hand form Mats cock all together.   
Mats lets Benni's words sink into his brain for a moment. His normal thoughts being cut short when Benni starts to tickle his feet. Mats jerks away from him as best as he can only the movement pushes the tip of the plug against his prostate. Mats throws his head back and moans. Mats can't even imagine what he must look like right now. Probably a mess covered in his own sweat and pre cum. 

Benni tickles his way up Mats' legs and then his hands come into contact with his cock and he starts to tickle his way up the shaft with his soft fingertips. Mats body starts to shake all most violent from the sensation. Mats thrusts up his hips on instinct and tries to get more out of Benni's light touch. 

“Benni” Mats groans. Tears have formed in Mats dark brown eyes as Benni takes no mercy and counties to tickle Mats' shaft. “Benni, please”   
“Not yet baby” Benni says so innocently it all makes Mats' mad. Benni drags his finger tips further down Mats cock until his fingers find their way to Mats' balls.   
“Yes, Yes” Mats begs while he thrusts his body down against Benni's finger tips.   
“Stop that” Benni snaps and digs the edges of his finger nails down into Mats' thigh. A small jolt of pain runs through Mats' body which makes him hiss. Mats bows his head from the shame of it. Mats clenches his eyes tightly shut.

Once Mats' lets his eyes slide close that's when Benni makes his move. Benni shifts his body and ghosts his mouth over Mats' heavy balls, lightly breathing against them. Mats cries out and spreads his legs as wide as his restraints let him. Benni drags his mouth away from Mats' balls and drags his mouth further up the shaft until he is heavily breathing over the head of Mats' cock. Mats doesn't try and thrust up his hips because there is no point. Benni has his finger tips sunk deeply into Mats' thigh, hard enough to leave bruises.  
“Benni” Mats sobs out once again. 

Benni's mouth is still ghosting over the head of his cock while his fingers graze up and down the shaft. Mats gasps because the familiar feeling in his balls, he's sure he's going to come. Mats doesn't even want to come but he's not sure he can hold on much longer. 

“I'm going to-” Mats sinks his teeth into his lip and raises his hips from the bed slightly.  
“No you're not” Benni says calmly and lets go of Mats' cock. Mats lets out an irritated sobbed because of Benni says he's not allowed to come then he's not going to it's as simple as that. Mats throws his head back so hard it bounces up of the mattress.   
“Stop that” Benni snaps. 

Mats lets out a wrecked sob because it's the only thing he can do right now. He can't move and he certainty can't come. So Mats just cries while Benni starts to stroke his cock again. This time Benni has resulted to one jerk, pause and jerk again. This is just frustrating because this can't come to anything so Benni might as well have not bothered in the first place. 

Benni takes Mats' cock into his hand ones again. Mats' cock is so heavy from how bad he needs his release. If Mats is allowed to come right now he is sure he could come enough to full up a swimming pool. 

“Shall we make a bet?” Benni says while toying with Mats' cock.   
“Another one?”  
“Lets just say, do you think you can last another hour?”  
Mats all most bursts out into a fit of tears “No” It's miracle he's lasted this long already there is no way he can last another hour.  
“Hmm” Benni says deep in thought “How about half an hour?” Benni glances up at the clock while he finishes his sentence. Mats follows Benni's gaze up to the clock and his mouth falls open. How exactly has he lasted three hours?   
“ok, half an hour” Mats nodded in agreement while Benni drops Mats' cock once more.

Mats gasps as Benni leans down his quite sure he won't be able to last if the older man takes his hard leaking cock into his mouth. Only Benni doesn't take Mats into his mouth he presses a small kiss onto his hip bones but when he pulls away Benni's chest brushes over his hard shaft.

Mats breaths heavily the words half an hour are whirring around the inside of his brain, it's impossible for him to think of anything else right now. It's the only thing Mats has to hold onto. 

Mats' body tenses up when Benni starts to tickle him again and his sudden moments had forced the plug to hit him on the prostate. Mats squeezes and forces himself not to cum, he only has half an hour left. 

Benni doesn't take any pity on him, this just ends up getting harder and harder and soon Mats is fighting almost violently against his restraints to bring a hand down to his aching cock and pump out release. Mats starts to cry while he begs Benni in a way that doesn't even make sense. Mats thrusts up his hips in a frenzy, looking for any type of friction, he just needs something. 

Benni ducks his head and presses a hard kiss to the leaking head of Mats' cock, Mats cries out and thrusts his hips up in the air to try and push his cock into his boyfriends mouth. When Benni pulls away Mats is left rather pathetically thrusting up into thin air. Mats feels it coming and he wouldn't have been able to stop it, if his life had depend on it. 

Benni glances up at the clock “Go on” and grabs at Mats cock and stroking him quick gentle moments and that's all it takes for Mats to fall over the edge. It catches up on Mats' all at once, it's violent and takes his breath away from him. Mats has never felt as great in his life once his load after load spurts onto his toned stomach. A wave of relief washes through his body in the process of it.

Mats nearly passes out from the force of it but he can hear Benni talking to him while the pad of his thumb rubbed over the softness of Mats' thighs. Mats just focuses on Benni's voice just to keep him here while he's still coming. The suddenly he's finished and his eyes blink back into focus. Mats feels numb other than for a wonderful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Mats has lost all sense for a moment and he has no idea how long he lays there before Benni pushes his body off the bed and makes to undo Mats' restraints. Could have been a minute, could have been an hour and now he will never know. 

As soon as Benni has finished untying him, with great difficulty he takes the heavier younger man into his arms. Mats is all lifeless and floppy and doesn't even cling onto Benni while he walks him over to the sofa and gently lies him there. Benni braces himself against the wall for a couple of seconds until his breath returns to a normal rate because damn Mats is heavy.   
Benni walks over to the cupboard and brings back a small blanket and settles down next to Mats only the small sofa in their bedroom. Benni presses a kiss into Mats' sweaty curls and pulls the younger boy into his arms. Mats is still shaking from the force of his orgasm while Benni rubs small circles over the cuts on his writs where the rope had bitten into his skin. 

“You did so well baby and you looked so fucking hot” Benni whispers the words into Mats' hair where his lips were still pressed after the kiss. Mats tries to smile back at Benni's comments and the corners of his lips manage to curl up. But he soon gives up, too exhausted to think or do anything right now. 

Benni grabs a bottle of water which is so conveniently placed on the counter table next to the sofa.  
“Open up” Benni says softly while he nudges the tip against Mats' very dry lips. Mats lets his mouth fall open gratefully and the liquid is cool and soothing as his runs down his throat. Mats had done a lot of shouting and crying which had naturally made his throat dry. Mats had gulped down about half a bottle when Benni pulled the bottle away from him.

As soon as Mats' sense turn to some what normal he lifts up his head and faces Benni “By the way you need to talk to Marco”  
Benni looked down at his lover confused “Marco? Why?”  
“Because like an ass you sent him the fucking sex tape”   
“So, can't you explain to him? He's your best friend for god sake”  
Mats nodded “I tried, he caught me in the showers and noticed all my bruises, he saw you slapping me in the sex text and thinks I am in a violent relationship”   
Benni groaned “Didn't he believe you?”  
“When I told him our bet he said I was doing it just to protect you and everything will be ok soon”  
Benni face palmed “What an idiot, what am I going to do now?”  
“Aww he's a cute best friend” Mats pouted   
“I guess so” 

“Oh by the way Happy valentines day” Mats reached down and grabbed a gift back from underneath the sofa.   
“Aww thank you” Benni said while digging through the bag and pulling out his favourite book, a CD, a bottle of whisky and a framed picture of him and Mats”  
“Happy Valentines day, I have a little something for you too” Benni picked up his own gift bag and pressed it into Mats' hand.   
“What the fuck is this?” Mats stared at the object.  
“You'll find out tomorrow” Benni winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this chapter or not. Please let me know what you think? 
> 
> \+ Any idea's for future chapters are more than welcome. Anything you would like to see?


	17. Day 16

Benni set his alarm for 5am and got up, Mats was fast asleep in the master bedroom once he tipped out and walked into their mock playroom. Benni had ordered a 'sex machine' online for Mats as a valentines day present. He had gotten it all set up and now it's time to check everything intact. Ready for Mats' challenge today. 

Benni had checked, then double checked the machine to make sure it's up to his standards and wouldn't actually hurt Mats. Benni gave the machine a light shake to check it's stability, which is fine. The lube is nearby and ready. The dildo on the end is rather large but not large enough to make it painful for Mats. 

Benni grabs the blindfold from the wooden stand near the door and places it in his pocket. Then Benni goes downstairs and pours himself a cup of coffee and just waits for Mats to arise from his bed. It's not long until Mats comes down stairs and grabs a slice of toast from the plate next to the door. 

“How's your ass?” Benni asks like it's the most natural thing in the world to ask once your boyfriend wakes up on a morning. 

“Pretty good” Mats says while chewing his food, bits of crumbs spraying everywhere. 

“Good, hurry up and eat your toast” 

“Why?” 

“You are going to find out what I got you for valentines day” 

Mats nods and wipes the crumbs off his mouth onto his stomach “Ready”

“Good”

Benni jumped up off the breakfast stool where he was sitting only a couple of minutes ago and stepped around Mats. Mats let's his head fall back and let Benni put the blind fold on him. Benni picked out the best one he could find, it's black with a pad underneath for comfort and all so it wouldn't let Mats seen anything out of it, not even light. 

Benni grabs Mats' hands and holds them tightly while he leads Mats upstairs and into their 'Play room' As much as Benni could be a jerk, Mats always trusted him when he wore a blindfold. He knew Benni wouldn't let him walk into any harmful objects. 

“Ok matsi, we are here, just stay still baby. I don't want you to get hurt” 

Mats is only wearing a pair of grey boxer shorts. Benni places his hands in the waist band and pushes them down to Mats' ankle, then helping him step out of them without falling.  
For Mats, something is very arousing about the situation, not being in charge of anything, even what he sees makes him really hard. Benni holds Mats' hand once again and leads him to the leather bench that is placed in the middle of the room. 

With great difficulty Benni helped Mats up onto the leather bench. Mats saddled the leather. Benni pushed Mats down in between his shoulder blades until the younger man's chest hit the cold leather.  
The padding on either side of the bench spread Mats' legs apart, exposing his pink pucker to Benni.  
“Wow” Mats says out of breath, his cheeks turning a red colour. Mats is fully aware how open and exposed he is right now to Benni, but he can't find himself to care. He wants whatever the fuck Benni is about to give him, Benni rubs lightly on Mats' shoulders soothingly “Remember Mats, if this ever gets too much for you, all you've got to do it say and i'll stop. Ok?”  
Mats nods “Ok but i'm good, I know you I love you” 

Benni presses a quick kiss to Mats' sweaty temple and grabs the bottle of lube “I love you too”  
Benni poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, much more than he usually would give Mats. Benni circled Mats' entrance slammed in two digits together, Mats arched his back and moaned from the unexpected thrust. Benni twisted and turned his fingers around then slammed into him rapidly. As soon as Mats opened up around the digits, Benni slid in a third finger and picked up from where he left off pounding into Mats as hard as he possible can manage. Benni eventually thrust in a fourth finger and went deep enough to pound into the younger man's prostate. Leaving Mats a squirming, panting mess once he lets his fingers slip out of him. 

Mats is a little confused with the amount of preparation Benni had given him, surely Benni hasn't gone to all this effort just to give him a good hard fucking? When Mats' feels something hard and sold bump into entrance, he is convinced Benni is going to plug him up. 

Once Mats pushing his hips back to meet the plug, he realises in fact it's not a plug, it's a dildo and that only confused Mats even more. Benni sinks his finger tips into Mats' hips to keep him still. This something that has to be on point, any little mistake could hurt Mats and Benni isn't taking that risk just because Mats is a slut and can't wait for an object up his greedy hole. 

Benni takes a deep breath, he's all most dizzy with nervous once he switches the machine on. Mats gasps when it takes a loud noise but nothing happens. Benni had set the controls on his laptop just yet and wanted Mats to see what the fuck he is going to do to him before he starts it. Giving the younger man time to object if he wants to. Benni walks around and un dos the blind fold on Mats' head and lets it fall on to the floor. Mats blinks a couple of times until his eyes focus. Only when Mats starts to see clearly he sees Benni and the laptop. 

Benni gives Mats a small smile and turns it on. Mats makes to laugh only it turns into a groan once the dildo pulls out and pushes back into him.  
“Fuck, where did you even buy this?”  
“Amazon” Benni blushed 

Mats watches while Benni does some sort of time on his laptop then quickly minimizes the page and fuck the damn thing is thrusting into him a little bit quicker. The thrusting is just nice for Mats, not quite what he needs but still good. Mats decides against pushing back to meets it's thrusts in fear of getting a punishment from Benni.

Mats groans once Benni does a little bit more typing, this time the dildo doesn't speed up, it thrusts deeper and catches Mats' prostate with every thrust. Maybe Mats is high on all this but he finds something really arousing by getting fucked by a machine with his boyfriend watching him. 

“Fuck Benni” Mats groans “This is so good”  
Benni smirks at him rather smugly “You can come when ever you need to”  
For a little while longer Benni leaves the speed exactly the same but he's till typing random codes into the computer. Mats thinks he might be ready to come sooner than he wants to, he's all ready close. 

“Benni, I think i'm going to cum soon” Mats groans in between every word because the curve on the damn dildo manages to hit his prostate every time he wants to speak.  
“Then do it Mats” Benni says cooly “That's not a suggestion it's an order.  
Benni bites down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing because he wants to see how Mats will handle the machine once he's reached his orgasm and the dildo will still be thrusting onto his prostate. 

Mats screams something, it comes out as a slur, so it could have been anything from Benni's name to a random swear word. Mats comes in streaks, painting his load over the leather bench and his own chest and thighs. Mats has never come so much in his life and he's dripping with his own seed. All through his orgasm the machine continues to fuck him through it. Just slowly pushing in and out of Mats and still catching his Damn prostate. Isn't Benni going to turn it off or not? 

No of course Benni isn't going to turn it off, well he will at some point but not right now. Mats looks perfect like this, still with the glow of his orgasm fresh on his features, his black curls are an unruly mess. Benni briefly thinks about shoving a gag into Mats' mouth and bounding him to the leather. All though he doesn't rule it out all together, he just hits two keys on the laptop and turns up the thrusting. 

“Benni” Mats sighs rather pathetically. The dildo is thrusting into him much harder and faster now. Mats groans because the slam onto his prostate is already making his cock twitch. All though the over stimulation Benni can tell Mats is still enjoying this. Benni sets his laptop down to his side, to get a better view view of Mats. Benni has an excellent view of the dildo pounding into his boyfriend, his cock in his own pants starts to come to lift just from watching. The look on Mats' face tells Benni that he finally understands that the dildo isn't going to stop. Just going to keep going on and on until Benni takes pity on him. 

Benni's dick eventually tell his him, he has to be involved with this, he turns up the machine to the next setting. Drawing another gasp from Mats, then he stands up. Benni looks eyes with Mats while he drops his own damp boxers to the ground and kicking them off his ankles, then straddling the bench in front of Mats' face. 

Mats lets out another groan, the machine is thrusting into him in all the right places now. The machine is cold and dull, nothing like Benni's warm cock pounding into him. This thing could go on forever. Mats looks up at the hard cock in front of his face and licks his dry lips in anticipation. All though Mats can't move, very much he still manages to crane up his neck to get closer to Benni's hard cock. Mats has always thought about this, someone pounding into his ass while his boyfriend fucks throat or vice versa but neither of them had been comfortable with inviting another man to bed. Especially when Mats brought up Marco as a suggestion. 

“Good boy” Benni coos. Mats is loving every second of this so far. He is briefly aware that if he really wanted to, he can pull away and let the dildo slip out of his ass. But he doesn't want that, he has very much accepted he is under Benni's control and the thought of it alone arouses him even more. 

As a sort of reward, he shuffles forward, being close enough to Mats' mouth, so the younger man can take his cock into his mouth. Benni holds his cock steady while Mats takes him into his mouth. The position makes it hard for Mats to stuck and he is distracted by the machine pounding into him. Mats forces himself to breath through his nose while draws his head up and down the hard shaft, leaving a trail of spit and saliva in his wake. Benni rubs a hand through Mats' curls soothingly, giving him silent praise. 

Benni holds Mats' head down and the heavy hand feels all most like a comfort for him. Mats pauses once again until he gets with the rhythm of thrusting. The machinate sets the pace of Mats' mouth, when the machine pushes forward that's when Mats takes Benni deeper into his throat, when the machine pulls out, that's when he draws his mouth back up. Mats let's out a groan of pleasure which sends delicious vibrations up Benni's shaft. To Mats this is perfect, being fucked by a machine and Benni's cock in his throat, feels like the older man is fucking him twice. Mats almost forgets his own raging hard on. 

Finally, Mats is sucking like Benni wants into him. He lets a hand slip into Mats curls and grabs a tight handful of them and forces Mats' head further down on the hard shaft, until his dick bumps against Mats' throat. All most choking him in the process. 

“Don't think i'm going to last much longer Matsi” Benni warns and Mats knows how this is going to end. The older man is going to violently fuck his throat, then fill Mats with his hot delicious seed. Only Benni surprises him, he eases his cock out of Mats' abused throat and furiously jerks off over his face. Benni is still pulling harshly on Mats' curls, all most making him dizzy once Benni comes and splatters his load across Mats' face. Benni released a rather thick load and drips of his cum fell from Mats' face. 

Mats is just grateful he had some sort of warning, it gave him chance to let his eyes slide closed and open his mouth, all though not much of the cum had actually gone in. Mats licks the remaining droplets of Benni's orgasm off his lips. All while the machine is still fucking into him. 

“Think you can come again?” Benni says while scraping some of his load off his cheeks and pushing the finger into Mats' mouth, who happily licked around his fingers and sucked off every drop.  
“I think so” Mats' says pretty breathless.  
“Why do you think so?”  
“Please turn it up Benni, I know I can come then” 

Benni pulls his boxer shorts back on and settles into an arm chair which is facing Mats. He reaches down on the floor and settles the laptop onto his knee, making himself comfortable. Benni smirks to himself when he accidentally on purposes slows the thrusting down first and peers over at Mats while trying to keep a straight face. 

“How does that feel Matsi?” 

Mats shoots Benni a look of anger and disbelief. He considers hurling a load of abuse at his boyfriend but decides against it because surely Benni is going to turn it up at some point and if he swears at him, that might change his mind and that is not a risk Mats is willing to take right now. 

“Oh, it feels fine” Mats says calmly 

Mats gets his hopes up once Benni starts to type into the laptop screen but all that does is change the home screen to a load of different colours. Benni lets out a little laugh and lets Mats suffer for a little whine longer. Only then does he turn it up a couple of notches. The machine is fucking in and out of Mats for real now. 

Mats lets out a small scream once the machine starts to fuck him much harder how. The dildo is slamming in and out of him with a rapid pace and yes this is what Mats wanted all along, well since Benni had announced a machine would be fucking him today. Being fucked by a dildo is a little strange, it doesn't change angles just a thick object pushing it's way in and out of him in a rapid pace. It's quiet frightening how long this could go on for. But Mats trusts Benni fully. 

Benni just sits back and watches, wishing he could get another hard on in record time. Not that it isn't enjoyable watching from here. Benni all most lets out a moan out load just from the fact a machine is pounding it's way in and out of his boyfriend. 

Mats let's out a small grunt because the machine is starting to become a little painful now. Mats lightly bites, his bottom lip to suppress some of the pain. Mats whines once more because, fuck he's so close now. Mats slips out of his daze and realises it's the machine pounding in and out of him pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm. Mats falls forward a little and rests his body against the leather while he groans uncontrollable and he's not even ashamed. It feels so good right now and giving him everything he needs. 

“Doesn't the machine feel better than Marco would have Mats?”

Mats looks up a little confused but he's too far gone right now to even process a proper answer, he'll address that a little later on. The machine sends waves and waves of pleasure through Mats' body, he lets out a little whine every time the dildo thrusts into his prostate. And to Benni, those little whimpers are none other than pornographic. Benni can't help but laugh at how submissive Mats had become recently, the machine has no holds on his boyfriend, yet Mats is letting the damn thing pin him in place.

Mats small whimpers are now from those of pain as well as a pleasure, the lube had dried a little inside him and caused friction. Mats didn't say anything to Benni because he is way too far gone and this will all be over soon. 

“Please, please, please” Mats babbled out, he had been whispering the words long before he had realised. 

“Then come” Benni says softly.

Mats throws his head back in intense pleasured pain. Benni can hear the relief in Mats' voice once he's coming in stripes all over himself, the machine had pretty much forced the orgasm from him. When Mats had finished, tears drew up in his eye lids. 

The machine continues to fuck into him for a short period of time, at the same intense rate. Just when Mats thinks the feeling of pain is going to switch to one of agony, the machine nudged out of his abused hole. Mats slumped forward out exhaustion. Mats felt confused, being so used to the thumping in and out of him. With one last shudder Mats fell still. 

When Benni is satisfied the affects of the dildo have warn off, Benni grabs a blanket and throws it over Mats' body and helps him down from the leather. Mats can't hold himself up right and with great difficulty he carried or rather dragged Mats over to the bed. 

Mats let out happy groan once Benni settled down next to him. Benni wrapped Mats up in the small blanket and let the younger man snuggle up into his chest. Benni rubbed a hand through Mats' damp curls and started to stroke them. 

After a brief period of silence Mats finally speaks “Why do you always bring Marco up when we are fucking? 

Benni lets out a small sigh and glances away from Mats “I guess I am jealous”

“Jealous, why?”

“Because when you and him were together, you were versatile partners. Yet I always had to bottom to you.

“Why do you think Marco left me for Mario? Because we spent our whole relationship refusing to bottom to each other”

“So you are with me, just so you can be on top?” Benni snapped.

“No, well yes at first but then I realised how much I enjoy being your bottom” 

Benni kissed the top of Mats' head “Its a good thing I love you”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the delay, had a very busy week!! As always let me know what you think :-)


	18. Day 17

Mats leaned heavily against the chair arm, shirtless with the play station control in his hand. Benni had gone shopping what seemed like hours ago and he still hadn't arrived home. He had lost eight straight games against Marco. God Marco needs a boyfriend Mats laughed to himself and let his legs rest on the coffee table and then finally he heard the front door open and then slam closed. 

“Daddy's home” Benni called out from the hall way and walked into the living room.   
“Wha- oh” Mats realised Benni is playing one of his games. Since when did Benni have a daddy kink?”  
“How many times has daddy told Matsi not to put his feet on the coffee table?”   
“Errrm never?”  
“Don't back-chat daddy or I won't show you what I bought you from the store”   
“Daddy bought Matsi something?” Mats put on the most childish voice he could manage.  
Benni nodded “But Matsi has been a naughty boy and needs to be punished before he can have his little treat, what do you think?”  
“I promise to behave Daddy, please” 

Benni ignored Mats and let his eyes fall on the younger man's shirtless body. Mats' hips were covered in bruises, most of them were a fading yellow but some where still dark black from the recent activity. 

“Baby? Where's your shirt?”  
“I take it off, got warm”   
“Tut,tut. You were naughtier than I thought”  
“Why daddy?”  
“Get here now!” Benni yelled as loud as he could possibly manage.   
Mats smirked and stayed firmly sat down, wanting Benni to push him around a little more first. “no”  
“I told you, don't back chat your daddy” 

Benni gave up in trying to get Mats into the bedroom, instead he plopped down onto the sofa and manoeuvred Mats with great difficulty until he laid over the slightly older man's lap.

“Let me see that pretty ass baby”  
Mats raised his hips just enough for Benni to pull down his jeans and underwear together, putting his muchly abused ass on show.   
“My, My look at the pretty ass we've got here, going to be a shame to mark it with my hand prints but you've got to learn to behave baby” 

Benni run his hands over the smooth tan skin, then once Mats wasn't expected it he raised his hand and slapped Mats' right ass cheek with all his might. “Ahh” Mats groaned softly.  
Benni gripped a handful of Mats' curls and raised his head with the handful, pushing his mouth against the shell of Mats' ear “You think that hurt? You've seen nothing yet”  
Mats nodded “Yes daddy”   
“Good boy”

Benni raised his hand again and brought down on the exact same spot he had hit before, then turning his attention to the other cheek where he brought his hand down has hard as he had before then hit the same spot twice. Benni then varied from soft and hard slaps over the round globes of both his ass cheeks until the whole of his cheeks turned bright red and every time Benni brought his hand down, Mats whimpered and only then did Benni pull his hand away. 

“Fuck” Mats muttered  
“Little boys, don't swear at their daddy's, get the fuck up Mats” 

Mats bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from letting out a little giggle, Benni is such an uptight, sexy daddy.

Benni pulled off the tie he had been wearing as part of the kink at wrapped the fabric around Mats' mouth. “That will stop the profanities”  
Mats made a muffled noise around the fabric, which Benni ignored and pulled another tie out of his pocket this time and wrapped it around Mats eyes. “Hands and knees on the carpet” 

Mats did as he was told without hesitating for a second and pushed his ass high up in the air. Mats expected Benni to take him instantly put he felt a piece of plastic, which he is a guessing a cock ring slip over his cock. The damn thing felt so strangulating and to make matters worse Benni had pushed a cock ring into his ass. 

“You are so open, you little slut” and with that he turned on the vibrations. 

Benni's eyes never left his beautiful master piece in the carpet of the middle of he room when he plopped himself down on the sofa and pressed play on the game of FIFA, Mats had going with Marco. 

Once the virtual game had reached half time, Benni heard Mats' phone buzz on the coffee table, he couldn't help but looking at the message. 

To: Mats  
From: Marco  
Why the fuck did you take so long?

Mats? 

Mats?

He isn't murdering you is he?

You're back! Haha beating you 4-0

Benni felt a surge of anger run through him, he pulled out anther tie and wrapped it around Mats' wrists and pushed his body forward so he was knelt on his arms. Mats' cock had gone purple from the need to come. 

Benni picked up Mats' phone from the coffee table and snapped a picture and sent it to Marco, without really thinking about it. 

To Marco  
From Mats

Does it look like he's killing me?

Instantly regretting it after he sent the message, he quickly turned off Mats' phone and acted like nothing had happened.

“Mats, if you want me to stop bang on the floor two times with your elbows”  
Mats nodded and muffled a mumbled word which sounded a lot like an ok.

Benni nudged the butt plug out of Mats and instantly slammed three fingers inside of him, Mats is open enough to take a cock instantly. So Benni pounded the three fingers into him a couple of times and let his fingers slip out and nudged his cock against Mats hole. 

Benni gripped tightly onto Mats' hips, all most bruising as he pushed inside of him. Benni didn't waste any time and slid into the hilt in a matter of a seconds. No sooner was he fully seated inside of Mats, he pulled the whole way out and slammed back into him. He repeated the motion a couple of times then started a relentless pace.

Benni didn't take it easy on his boyfriend what's so ever, just pounded into him as hard and fast as he could manage. His balls slapped against Mats' skin with every thrust, sending burning pains through Mats' all ready abused skin. 

Mats let out a muffled groan once Benni had found his prostate and proceeded to hit it with every thrust, Mats so badly needed to come and the ring he had wouldn't allow him any sort of a relese. Benni hit Mats prostate a couple more times then came hard himself into his boyfriend.

Benni didn't wait for his cock to go limp, he pulled out his still throbbing member and pushes the plug back inside of Mats, to keep his release inside his lover.

“ Do you want me to stop baby boy?” Benni swallowed “Knock on the floor for yes and shake your head for no”  
Mats shook his head.   
“Good boy”

Benni plopped himself back down on the sofa and switched the butt plug on for a second time, his eyes never leaving Mats, in case the younger man wanted his release.

Without realising it, Benni fell asleep. Benni had no idea how much time had passed when he was woken up by a loud knocking sound, it's only when he came to his senses he realised it was Mats knocking on the floor. 

Benni wasted no time in pulling himself up from the floor and undid the tie around Mats' mouth and let it drop onto the floor in front of him. 

“Matsi, can you wait a couple more seconds until I get myself hard again?”  
Mats hesitated for a second “Yes” he croaked   
“good boy” Benni ruffled the curls on his head. 

Benni dug his finger nails into Mats' shoulders and thrust his cock into Mats' mouth. The position was hard for Mats but he managed to drag his head up and down the shaft, coating the cock in spit and saliva which had built up because of the gag. 

The position made the movement slow, so Benni took matters into his own hand and slammed his cock in and out of Mats' mouth, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust, drawing a chocking sound from Mats. 

As soon as his cock swelled to full hardness Benni let his cock slip out of Mats' throat.

“You're so beautiful at my mercy” Benni said while cupping Mats' chin and pressing a kiss onto his cheek. 

Mats breathed a sigh of release once Benni slid the cock ring off him and toss it onto the floor. 

For the second time that evening Benni knelt behind Mats and eased the butt plug out of the tight ring of heat. Mats is so open because of all the fucking he's received lately.

Benni bumped the head of his cock against Mats' ass and pushed in instantly too far gone to tease him and slid into the hilt. Benni didn't bother to stall he instantly started to move in a rough, hard, deep pace in search of the younger man's prostate. As soon as he found it, Mats let out a strangled cry and came with the first thrust. So much seamen flowed through Mats' cock and stuck to his stomach. 

Benni pulled the whole way out and slammed back into Mats with every thrust, causing Mats' skin to rub against the carpet with the friction. Benni had all ready come once today and could feel his orgasm building all ready. Benni continued to pound into Mats with all his might, until he came hard inside of Mats for a second time, this time he didn't stop pounding into his lover until his cock grew limp and slipped out, followed by a flood of cum. 

Once Benni's breathing returned to a normal rate, he pulled himself up from the floor and took one more look at his master piece. Benni untied the tie from around his wrists first then turned his attention to the one around his eyes and let it fall onto the floor. 

Mats blinked several times until his eyes went back into focus. “Fuck”  
“You ok?” Benni said sheepishly   
Mats nodded “Ja, just help me up?”  
Benni reached a hand down which Mats accepted and pulled himself up onto his feet. 

Mats had carpet burns over various places on his chest and stomach, his nipples were even red because of the burns. 

“Knackered” Mats laughed as he threw himself down on the sofa, with his phone in his hand.  
Benni gulped as he watched Mats turning his phone back on. “What you doing?”  
“Texting Marco, I forgot to tell him I was turning fifa off”   
“ok, im taking a shower”   
“Ok daddy” Mats winked as Benni went towards the staircase. 

Mats had 29 missed calls from Marco and 33 texts. Mats furrowed his brow in confusion, about to phone Marco back when a knock came at the front door. 

“Marco? Hi” Mats said once he pulled open the door.   
“Where is he?” Marco snapped “Thank god you're ok”  
“Huh?”   
“I saw what he did to you, are you all right?”  
“Marco i'm fine, please go i'll call you later”  
“Well... ok but if he hurts you again, phone me”   
Mats nodded “I will do” 

Benni had just stepped into the shower when he heard Mats call from down stairs. 

“Benni i'm going to kill you”


	19. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Warning !! 
> 
> Mats accidentally loses consciousness but it's accidental and Benni feels awful afterwards.

“Matsi, come here” Benni called from where he was standing in the hall way of the house they shared.   
“Yes?” Mats come out of the living room wearing an old faded T-shirt and a pair of slack boxer shorts which showed off nearly everything.   
Benni licked his lips “Strip off and lay on the bed for me, I have a surprise for you”  
“Yes master”

Benni disappeared into the bathroom while Mats made his way upstairs tossing off his t-shirt on the way up and leaving his boxers on the landing. Benni hated mess and Mats liked to wind the slightly older man up. 

Mats sprawled out on the double bed and took his soft cock into his hands, lazily jerking his member up and down while he waited for his boyfriend. 

“You are going to wish you hadn't done that” Benni said with a smirk.   
Mats dropped his cock and flashed Benni the most innocent look he could managed “What is it i've done wrong master?”   
“Turn over” Benni growled. 

Benni had a fierce look in his eye so Mats followed the command without no complaint, pushing his ass into the air, hoping Benni wouldn't tease him too much before he fucked him. 

Benni raised his hand high in the air and brought it down so hard it made an audible swishing sound the air, the the sound of skin on skin made an even louder slapping sound. A red hand print raised on the skin in a matter of seconds. 

“That is more disrespecting your master” Benni snapped   
Mats smirked “Sorry”

Benni brought his hand down harshly once again on the same spot, to cause more pain for Mats. 

“Sorry what?”  
“Sorry master”  
“That's better”

“What's that?” Mats said once Benni pulled out a small bottle, a thick wooden stick and some white pads.   
“I'm going to wax your ass, and if your a really good boy i'll fuck you after”   
“Won't it look like a girls ass?” Mats laughed.  
“Do you not want to do this Matsi?”  
Mats shook his head “no, I want to try this, I just don't want to look gay”  
“You are gay” Benni raised an eyebrow  
“I'm joking Ben, get on with it” 

Benni picked up the small bottle and with a deep breath he dribbled and amount onto the skin of Mats' ass and soothed over the skin with the stick. Once the whole area was covered Benni stuck the pad onto Mats' skin. Benni lifted the pad and tore it off with the mercy. 

“Ahh” Mats said with a laugh. 

Benni smoothed his fingers over the now smooth bit of skin and turned his attention to the next part of Mats' ass. He did the same preparations as before and pulled away the pad. Benni did this over the whole area of his ass cheeks until the hair had been replaced for smooth skin. The only area that had any hair was Mats' anus.

“Am I done now?”  
“Not quite” 

Benni poured some of the wax onto Mats' anus, soothing the liquid over with the wooden stick. This time Benni placed a much smaller pad over the wax but still ripped it off with full intensity.

“Aww my baby has a smooth hole”  
“My baby is a freak” Mats joked

Benni wasted no time in marking the now smooth skin and raised his hand for the second time that night and brought his hand down onto the skin, leaving another red mark on the opposite cheek. 

“Roll over” Benni said once again.   
“ok” once again Mats rolled onto his back with no complain and spread his legs hoping it's now time for Benni to fuck him. Instead Benni poured the burning wax over Mats' skin and scattered the wax of each of his nipples then made his way down to Mats' crotch dotting the burning liquid over his skin on the way down, once Benni had reached Mats' cock he dribbled some of the wax onto him, then tossing the bottle down onto the bed. 

Benni took the waxy cock into his hand and stroked Mats up to full hardness, quickly jerking Mats until his cock stood hard and proud only then did Benni drop his cock. 

“I bought you some glittery lube” Benni said with a laugh then continued “But I guess we are not going to use that today because I want to use the lube of wax”  
“Thank god” was all Mats could say.  
“Why?” Benni raised an eyebrow.   
“I thought you were going to wax my beard or something”  
“Of course not sweet heart” 

Benni raised Mats' legs and poured a generous amount of wax onto Mats' hole, the younger man let out a little gasp from the slight burning but it was not unbearable. Benni ghosted two fingers over Mats' entrance and slammed the two of them in together, twisting and tuning the two digits around pounded them in and out of him, Mats really doesn't need much prep he has had so much in ass recently he's so open, but Benni did it away not wanting to hurt his lover. Benni added a third finger into the mix and picked up from where he left off and fucked the three fingers in and out of him with so much force. 

Benni withdrew his fingers and reached over to the night stand and pulled out a medium black dildo. “I'm going to fuck you with this first because the wax burned the tip of my dick”   
Mats had to laugh because Benni just opened up with the red hot liquid, then refused to fuck him because of the burn. “The nerve” Mats laughed.   
“Don't worry Matsi, you will still be getting my cock” 

Benni nudged the black dildo against Mats' entrance and pushed it in slowly, the dildo isn't that thick but the plastic is much bigger than Benni, so all though Mats had been well stretched the dildo still gave Mats a bit of a burn, but for Mats it isn't all bad. If he was honest with himself he liked the small burning sensation. 

Once the dildo is fully seated inside of Mats, Benni pulled it out slowly and then slowly pushed it back into him. Benni kept on doing this gaining more speed and pressure with every thrust until he had the object pounding inside of Mats. Benni eventually found Mats' prostate and started to fuck into with every thrust inside of him. Just when Mats thought he was allowed to come, Benni dropped the dildo and squeeze Mats' cock to stop him coming. 

“What?” Mats moaned, his voice full of need.   
Benni used his other hand to let the large dildo slip out him “You know you are not allowed to come until i'm inside of you”   
Mats nodded “Sorry master”  
“Should I fuck you now?”  
“Yes please”  
“Good boy” Benni ruffled the curls on Mats' head. 

Benni dropped Mats' cock and raised the younger man's legs, pressing his hard, leaking tip against Mats' hole and pushed in. The slide was easy thanks to the dildo that had been inside before him and Benni had reached the hilt in a matter of seconds, not bothering to stall because Mats didn't need that and neither did Benni. 

Benni held Mats' hips tightly as he started to move inside of him, his thrusting started off slowly and shallow but eventually gaining speed and force with every thrust inside of him. Benni thrust deeper and deeper until he was a couple of inches away from Mats' prostate. 

“Please, please, please” Mats raised his hips near to tears so Benni took pity on him and thrust in the extra couple of inches and started to hit Mats' prostate with every thrust. Benni had worked his speed to thrusting into Mats with all his might, pulling out and slamming back into him with every thrust into him. Not only did Benni hit Mats' prostate but he battered it.

Mats moaned and whined every time Benni hit his prostate and even more so once Benni took his cock into his hand, he never stroked him just held it tightly. When Mats' cock twitched in the need to come Benni squeezed his cock once more to stop his orgasm. 

Holding Mats' cock tightly he pounded into him hard, that the only sound in the room is Mats' needy groaning and the sound of skin slapping together. Benni's hips stuttered and stalled when his own orgasm approached him with three more hard thrusts into Mats' he came hard inside is lover, painting his velvety walls. Benni still didn't let go of his needy cock. 

“Benni, let me come please” Tears brimmed up in Mats' eyes.   
“What do you want Matsi?” Benni said while lazily thrusting his hips forward into his limp cock slipped out of Mats' hole.   
“To come” Mats snapped  
“No” Benni laughed “How? My fingers, the dildo, the plug, a carrot? Just tell me baby”  
Mats rolled his eyes at the list “I would have preferred your cock but that would take too long to get hard because you are an old man, so i'll take your fingers”  
Benni squeezed Mats' cock even harder as a punishment “I'm not even a year older than you”  
“Your fingers please” Mats cried out, ignoring Benni entirely.

Benni slipped four fingers inside of Mats and started to thrust them in and out of them instantly but he still didn't let go of the grip around Mats' cock. Benni thrust into Mats harder and deeper and eventually curled his fingers into Mats' prostate. Mats gripped the sheets and raised his hips from pleasured pain. The pleasure from the slam on his prostate and the pain because of Benni's first stopping his orgasm.   
Mats felt dizzy from the sheer need to come and not being able to do so. 

“Benni I need to come please” He said softly.   
“Is it too much for you baby?”   
Mats nodded “Please”  
“Shh, it's ok”

Benni let go of Mats' cock and continued to pound the fingers in and out of him. The new sensation felt bliss to Mats, the waves of pleasure ran through him without any pain this time and Benni gave him exactly what he needed. 

“Come for me baby” Benni growled 

And with one more flick of Benni's wrist, he did. Mats raised his hips in the air and his load splattered across his own chest. Mats came so hard he slipped unconscious before he came down from his high. 

“Oh my god” Benni cried out and ran into the bathroom and came running back with a damp towel and ran the cloth over Mats' burning skin, eventually brining him because to consciousness.

“Oh Mats, I'm so sorry” Benni was all most in tears as he settled down next to Mats and spooned the much larger body with great difficulty. Benni always thought it must be funny to see him as the big spoon and Mats as the little spoon.   
“Oh my god Benni” Mats smirked “That was the best fucking orgasm of my life”  
“You're not mad?”  
“God now, you knew when it became too much for me and stopped when I asked you to, it's not your fault you make me feel so good that I black out” Mats laughed.   
Benni breathed a sigh of relief “Glad you are not mad at me” Benni kissed Mats' jaw bone. 

Mats fell asleep not long after that with Benni's soothing hand in his hair. Once he was sure Mats is asleep he pressed his lips against the shell of the younger man's earlobe. 

“And if you are a really good boy Matsi, we'll use your new glittery lube tomorrow, after your punishment of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this, sorry about the delays in posting i've been in and out of hospital recently.


	20. day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mats is whipped and bitten in this chapter and some blood loss is mentioned. Mats is 100% fine with this but if you're not comfortable with this, feel free to skip the chapter.

“Mats? I want to take your pain play to the next level?” Benni looked away from Mats the both of them were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Benni's body curled up in the seat, while Mats had his feet resting on the coffee table, an action which usually annoyed Benni but he is willing to let that slide for now, because of the action he has planned for him. 

“What do you mean?” Mats said innocently, turning to face his blushing boyfriend.   
“I want to tie you put the ceiling and-” Benni cut off.   
“And?” Mats swallowed.   
“I want to whip you”  
Mats let out a laugh, he didn't know why but something made him laugh, it quickly turned to a sigh though. “I am not against the idea but-” Mats cut off this time an unreadable expression on his face.  
“But?” Benni said softly, not rushing Mats into an instant decision.  
“It's going to hurt isn't it?”  
Benni nodded “I expect so”  
“So how will you know if it becomes too much for me?”  
“I will leave your mouth uncovered, you can use your safe word when ever you need to and I promise i'll read the signs this time, if you start to cry i'll stop immediately”  
Mats nodded “I'm assuming it's going to make me bleed?”  
Benni shrugged “Maybe, i'll stop if you bleed heavily and i'll take the first aid kit upstairs”   
Mats nodded “Ok then, I trust you”   
“One more thing?” Benni said quickly while Mats stood up”  
“Yes?” The younger man looked down on him,   
“Can I bite you?”  
Mats chuckled “Ok” 

Mats made his way upstairs while Benni had disappeared into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Once Mats had gone into their make shift 'play room' he looked up at the celling, it's the first time he noticed the small hook on the celling. Mats is scared, but something aroused him about being whipped by his boyfriend, Benni had promised it wouldn't be too painful and he would stop whenever it became too much. 

Once Mats heard Benni coming upstairs, he decided it's time to get rid of his clothes. Mats looked in the mirror while he pulled off his white adidas t-shirt and admired the black bruises spread out across his skin, the last nineteen days had certainly been challenging but Mats had enjoyed himself, in a way it made him feel sad he only had twelve days left of this, maybe when this over they can come to some sort of arrangement. 

Mats turned his attention to his black skinny jeans, the ones Benni loved him because it showed every inch of his cock as well as his perfectly rounded ass. Mats pulled off his belt and tossed it onto the floor, then undoing the button and pushing the denim down onto the floor with a thud and kicked them off his ankles. Leaving Mats standing only in his underwear, which didn't take him long to get rid off, he dropped they grey fabric onto the floor and karate kicked them against the wall off the play room. 

So sooner had he undressed is when Benni had walked into the room, the older man tutted when he saw the mess Mats had made but he didn't say anything about it. Just step forward with the thick rope in his hands. 

“Are you ready Mats?”  
Mats licked his lips because honestly, he felt so excited “Yes sir”

Benni wrapped the rope around Mats' strong wrists, tying the both of them together. When he finished binding his arms together Benni pulled over a near by stool and tied both arms to the hook on the celling which he a lowered so it wasn't too much as a stretch for Mats so it would have been physically painful for him. Benni wanted Mats to be on his feet and not swinging in the air. 

“You comfortable Matsi?”   
Mats nodded “Do it Benni, hit me” The younger man couldn't help but lick his lips.  
“Just let me know if it becomes too much for you”   
“Ok sir” 

Benni picked up the whip he had purchased and took a deep breath feeling the material in his hand. Mats would bleed but the customer service lady had told him, if he Mats too hard he would heavily. Her words 'be careful how hard you hit' echoed around Benni's head. It made him feel nervous. 

Benni lifted the whip and brought it down on Mats' skin, the sound of slapping against skin echoed around the room, luckily so far it had only left a pale red mark on Mats' back. Benni took another deep breath and hit the skin again. Mats let out a wince and another angry red mark bloomed up on the skin. 

“Are you ok?” Benni soothed his finger tips over the red mark.   
Mats nodded “Hurt a litle bit, but it's not unbearable”  
“Ok baby” Benni ruffled Mats' sweat damp curly hair. 

Benni squeezed the whip and brought it down onto Mats' skin a little harder this time, the skin broke and a small welt appeared on Mats' skin, only little spots of blood appeared and it isn't too much to worry about but Benni asks anyway because the last time when Mats had accidently got hurt still haunted him. 

“You ok sweetheart? You've drawn a few spots of blood”  
Mats nodded “Fine babe” 

Mats had three red marks on his back, one bloody the two just a fading red. Mats clenched his eyes together as Benni brought down the stick even harder time, Mats winced once the rope hit his skin and quickly blinked a tear out of his eye because he doesn't want Benni to stop just yet. 

“Mats you are bleeding”  
“I'm fine Benni, i'll tell you if not” Benni had to bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping because he just wanted Benni to get the fuck on with it.   
“Sorry babe” 

Benni knew the rest of the whipping would end in blood loss and the thought still scared but Mats had asked him to continue. Benni brought up the whip and with a swish in the air the whip slapped against Mats' skin, drawing even more blood. 

Soon enough Benni had hit Mats fifteen times and thirteen of them had drawn blood, Mats' back is filled with red marks and spots of blood and the younger man looked a little more ragged with every mark. Maybe it's time for Benni to end the game, instead of waiting for Mats. 

“Mats, your back it's a mess I think we should stop”  
Mats shook his head “Five more please”   
“Mats... I don't know, you are covered in blood”  
“I know, just five more” Mats snapped. 

Benni grabbed the whip tightly and brought down the rope five times on the curve of Mats' ass cheeks in a rapid succession, each one had left a bloody mark in it's wake. 

“That's a punishment for being rude to your master, you still have five whips to go on your back”  
“Fuck yes” Mats remarked with a satisfied smirk.

“Count with me” Benni growled. 

Benni found an empty spot of skin and brought down the whip on Mats' skin, not quite as hard as the last few but still enough to draw a few small spots of blood. 

“One” 

Benni located another empty spot of skin and brought down the whip a little harder than the last one, but this one caught another blood welt in its wake, the two bloody cuts criss crossing over each other. Mats let out a pained yelp. 

“Mats, i'm so sorry are you ok?”  
“Two” was only Mats' response. 

Benni a little more reluctantly found another patch of empty skin a brought the whip down, yet again a little harder than the last one, but this time he had managed to stay clear of the other cuts and Mats didn't let out a pain of protest.

“Three” 

Mats whole back is a state of red, bloody marks and the sight of it worried Benni. It took him even longer this time find another clear patch but yet again he brought down the whip a little more harder than the last one. This time Mats yelped and a deeper cut appeared on Mats' skin and even more blood leaked out of the wound. Benni had to put a stop to this, no matter what Mats said. 

“Four” Mats croaked, the younger man looked pale and defeated.   
“Mats, im sorry but that's enough”   
Mats nodded “Can you help me lay down and bite me instead?”   
“I don't know, i'm worried about you”  
“Please” Mats shot an innocent look “You can clean me up afterwards”   
Benni looked up at Mats who is giving him a puppy dog look “Ok” 

Benni reached over and grabbed the stool, climbing up onto it and undoing the ropes around Mats' wrists. As soon as the older man had the ropes undone Benni jumped off the stool quickly and let Mats' lean against him and the two of them made a slow walk over to the bed. 

Mats climbed up onto the mattress and laid on his back on the bed, wincing as his bloody welts pressed against the sheets, giving him a stinging sensation but Mats was determined to have Benni's teeth sunk into his skin.

“Mats, you look pale and awful are you sure you're ok?”  
“Bite me please” Mats sounded desperate.   
“ok Mats but please tell me if it becomes too much”  
“I will” Mats promised. 

Benni straddled Mats' lower thighs, usually he would have settled for the top of the younger man's legs but Benni isn't risking giving more pain to the welts on his back. 

Benni loves Mats' skin, he kisses a trail around the younger man's belly button then unexpectedly sinking his teeth into the skin. Benni bit down hard enough until he drew blood then licked away the spots around it. 

“Is that ok?”  
“Perfect”   
“How many more Mats? I can't subject you to more pain. I love you and I don't want to hurt you any more. I just want to scoop you up into my arms and clean those awful cuts on your poor bleeding back” Benni said close to tears.   
“Just four more, please Benni?”  
Benni nodded “Ok Mats, just tell me if it becomes too much for you” 

This time Benni kisses the nape of Mats neck. The younger man let his head flop to the side and that's when Benni sunk his teeth into Mats' skin. Sucking and biting until he tasted the coppery taste of blood and only then did he pull away with another satisfied groan from Mats.

Benni started a trail from the bite mark on Mats' neck and kissed and bit his way down from the neck, across Mats' toned chest, down his stomach and eventually coming to land on his crotch. Once again without any warning Benni sucked a wound onto the skin. Leaving Mats with three bites on his skin now, only two more to go and to be honest, Benni can't wait for this to over. He would never be whipping Mats again, that's for sure. 

“Mats where do you want me to bite you?”   
“My chest” 

Once again Benni kissed around Mats' chest and eventually sunk his teeth in and pulling away once he tasted blood. Mats made a whine of protest once Benni pulled away this time. Missing the warmth of Benni's mouth on his skin. 

“You know the last one?” Mats looked away blushing slightly.  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“Can you bite my ass?” Mats let out a deep breath “After that you can clean my back”  
“of course sweet heart” Benni said quickly, the ordeal all most being over. 

Benni helped Mats to roll onto his stomach. The older man gasped once he saw the state of Mats' back, the whole of it was covered in blood and so were the white sheets where Mats had laid having smudged the blood. 

“Mats you're a mess, i'm so sorry” Benni couldn't help a tear slipping from down his cheek.  
“Benni, i'm fine please the last bite”  
“Ok, but after the last bite that's really it, I hate putting you through this I feel awful”  
“I'm fine honestly” 

Benni sunk his teeth into the globes of Mats' ass ignoring all the welts he had left there earlier as a punishment. This time Benni didn't kiss around the area he just quickly sunk his teeth in and pulled away just as quick and breathed a sigh of relief. This is finally over. 

Benni grabbed the green box which had the first aid supplies inside. Benni took out various anti septic wipes and a roll of bandages. 

“Mats, this is going to sting”  
“ok” Mats croaked. 

As expect Mats' winced once Benni placed the wipe on the first wound and cleaned off the blood as well as doing his best to keep infection out of Mats' body. Soon enough Benni had cleaned all the cuts on Mats' back, including the five welts he had left on Mats' ass. 

Once Mats' back is fully disinfected and clear of blood, Benni helped Mats to raise his body as the older man wrapped bandages around the whole of his back. Once he had finished he helped Mats roll onto his side and Benni took the position behind him, spooning his younger, yet taller lover.

“Benni, I'm sorry” Mats croaked and a few tears dripped down his cheeks.   
“What for?” Benni said, worry evident in his voice as he kissed Mats' temple soothingly.  
“Making you whip and bite me when you were not comfortable with hurting me”  
“Aww baby shhh” Benni soothed “It was my idea in the first place, you lost so much blood, I was worried about you that's all and to be honest Mats, i'm not comfortable doing it to you again.  
Mats nodded “I understand”  
“don't worry though, I have interesting punishment lined up for you tomorrow” Benni giggled but his statement went unheard, Mats had falling asleep wrapped up in his arms. To be honest, Benni couldn't have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?


	21. day 20

“So, what have you got planned for me today?” Mats said eventually it's getting late now. The both of them had been to early morning training, late training, Benni had cooked him dinner, then let Mats choose the movie. Now the movie is over and the two of them had sat in silence for the last couple of minutes and Mats wondered what Benni had in stores for him, the suspense is killing him. Coming to think of it,Benni has been too nice today and that could only mean Mats had a big night ahead of him. 

“Mats...” Benni cut off for a moment and swallowed “Cock and ball torture”   
“hmm” Mats said and leaned across Benni's shoulder “How does this work?”   
“Well, I was thinking of tying you up in the play room, tying up your balls and put a candle in your ass”  
“Why the hell would you do that?”  
Benni laughed “Because the wax will melt and drip onto your balls”   
“Oh I see” Mats swallowed “What about my cock?”  
“I bought some weights” Benni looked away embarrassed.  
“Ok, i'm up for that, as long as my safe word is valid”  
Benni nodded “Of course Mats”  
“Then it's sorted” Mats clapped his hands together and sat back on the sofa.   
“Just one more thing Mats?” Benni said seriously “This is going to hurt”  
Mats nodded “I know”   
“And you are sure you want to go ahead with this?”  
“I am certain” 

Benni took Mats by the hand, pulling the younger man up from the sofa and walking him into the direction of the playroom. Mats was shocked to see Benni had all ready gotten everything arranged. Ropes, candles, weights, a whip, a ball gag and the hooks on the wall. 

“Strip” Benni ordered “I want to see you doing it slowly or i'll punish you”  
“What's the punishment?” Mats licked his lips, he rather liked to be punished from time to time.  
Benni smirked because he knew what Mats was getting at “Oh sweet heart, the punishment is a chasity device and that is a punishment not even you would like to try baby boy”   
Mats nodded “Defiantly not”  
“Then strip” Benni snapped. 

Mats started with his black long sleeved t-shirt. Gripping at the hem, he slowly shuffled the black fabric over his head, showing off an inch of his well defined abs with movement until he gotten the whole thing off and tossed it onto the floor. Mats flashed Benni is well bruised stomach, hips and abs in the process of things. Mats next let his hands slide down to the button of his jeans where he slowly unpopped it and let the fabric fall apart. Flashing Benni a hint of his black boxer shorts. Mats like he had done before slowly shuffled his way out his jeans. Giving Benni quick flashes of his thighs and legs until the denim landed on the floor with a thud. When it came to Mats' boxers the younger man got impatient and quickly ripped them off his body and tossed them half way across the play room.

“Good boy” Benni cooed “Up until you got to your boxers at least but i'll let that slide this time”   
“Where do you want me master?”  
“Bend over where the hooks are in the corner”  
Mats nodded “Yes master”

Mats did as he was told without hesitating for a second. Once he had reached the hook he bent over pushing his ass out and waited for Benni. The older man came over to join him in a matter of seconds with a coil of rope in his hand.   
“Mats remember we can stop this at any moment”  
“Yes” Mats snapped irritated, in response Benni lift his hand and brought it back down onto the cheeks of Mats' ass leaving a visible hand print on the patch of pale skin instantly.   
“Don't be rude to your master”   
“Sorry” Mats said sheeishly. 

Benni started off with Mats' arms, binding the rope around the younger man's strong wrists a couple of times then tying them up onto the hook on the ceiling, just like he did last night.

“Cock or balls first?” Benni asked Mats the question like it's the most natural thing to ask.   
“Which will hurt more?”  
Benni shrugged “I would say cock”   
“Then my cock please”  
Benni nodded “As you wish Matsi” 

Benni took Mats' cock into his hand and wrapped a few centimetre of rope around it, tight but not as tight as he had done around Mats' wrists. Benni picked up the first weight and weighed it up in his hands. This one in particular is not that heavy and shouldn't cause Mats that much pain, for now any way. 

Benni connected the weight with a little hook that came connected to it. Mats let out a little grunt, from the force of the weight weighing his cock down. 

Benni smirked “Time for your balls now, then we'll add more weights” 

Benni wrapped just as much rope around his balls just like he had done with Mats' cock. Once he had the biding tight enough, Benni fastened the loose end to the hoop on the wall behind Mats. Mats let out a pleasured pain grunt from the feeling of it.

Mats watched with his head resting on his own shoulder as Benni reached over and grabbed the candle stick. Benni slicked up the thin white stick and then inserted into Mats' ass. To be honest the younger man didn't need any preparation for this. 

“Are you ready Matsi?” Benni asked  
Mats just nodded in response, which lead to Benni spanking his ass once again “Are you ready Matsi?”  
“Yes” Mats said, his voice just coming out as a pathetic little squeak.  
“Good” Was all Benni said then reaching over for his lighter and light the candle which stayed seated in Mats' ass. 

Nothing happened for a little while, Benni stayed seated on the arm chair in the corner of the play room. That's until the wax started to melt. Little by little trickles of wax dribbled down from the candle and splashed onto Mats' sensitive balls, who let out a little moan in the process. 

“How is that Matsi?” Benni asked his eyes locking with Mats'   
Mats nodded “The pain feels rather good” Mats moaned.   
Benni smirked “Then I guess it's time to add another weight”

Benni pushed himself up from the comfortable arm chair and grabbed a weight from the table, hooking it onto the first one, weighing Mats' cock further down onto the floor. Mats grunted as the pain in his cock became stronger but still not unbearable. 

“Look at your ass, it's begging for me to slap it”  
Mats groaned, slavering a little in the process “Then do it”  
“Look at you, what a slut begging me to slap your ass” 

Benni soothed his hand over the pale, bruised skin and lifted his hand and bringing it back down with a loud smack, the cheeks giving a little wobble in the process of it. 

“More” Mats groaned   
“You fucking slut” Benni brought up his had as hard as he could and brought it back down with such force the sound of the slap echoed through out the room. The force of the blow lead a series of wax to dribble down onto Mats' balls, causing a painful grunt from the younger man.

“You ok?” Benni asked with concern   
Mats nodded “Yes master”  
“Good” Benni said as he sat down in the arm chair, his eyes focused on mats.

The small the candle got, the more wax that dripped down onto Mats' balls. His balls becoming more red and swollen every time. His hard cock dripped with pre cum, Mats had been surprised when he started to get hard from the pain. 

“Want another weight big boy?”  
Mats nodded “Yeah, I think I can take another”  
“Good because I was going to give you one anyway”   
Mats smirked “Master knows what I need” 

“Good boy” Benni said once he had stood up, pressing a kiss onto Mats' lips. The weight in his hand. This one is much heavier than the other two, Benni knew Mats could take this one but doesn't know if he could take another one after. 

Mats whined and threw his head back, his cock actually hung lower and the pain is much stronger, Mats had no idea how much more of this he could take. Especially as the candle in his ass had burnt down to a small shrub which burnt his ass as well as his all ready sensitive balls. 

“How is that?” Benni said while pulling on Mats' nipples, giving them a little twist until he left the sensitive nubs red and stinging.   
“Painful” Mats all most cried.  
Benni shot Mats a look of concern “Want me to stop?”  
“I think I can last a little longer”  
“Ok babe” Benni soothed a hand over Mats' skin as a sign of encouragement.

Mats actually screamed and started to wither around and pulled on his restraints, the candle had totally melted now and the mess off wax around Mats' had started to burn, causing his boyfriend a lot of pain, without thinking twice Benni walked over and blew out the candle. Mats laid breathing heavily in his restraints. 

“I'm sorry baby, are you really sore?”  
Mats shook his head “No, i'm ok now the candle is out”   
“Do you not want penetration tonight then?”  
“Fuck that” Mats laughed “I would love nothing more than your dick in my ass” 

Benni smiled and took the weights from Mats' cock, the younger man let out a groan of satisfaction as they were removed from his aching member. Once the weights were removed Benni undid the the ropes from Mats' cock and balls and stroked his finger tips over the red sensitive skin. Before Benni did anything else he inspected the damage that the wax had left, no real injuries were left, just redness of the skin. 

“Are you sure you want to be fucked?”  
“Benni yes, Mats said irritated”  
“That's master to you, bend over the horse” 

Mats let out an evil little smirk, he had gotten his own way. Mats cock ached and the wax inside of his ass felt strange but at least that meant he wouldn't need any preparation. Benni eased up behind him a couple of seconds later and nudged the tip of his cock against Mats' ass. 

“Do you need prep?”   
Mats shook his head “Nope”  
“Good” Benni growled into Mats' ear. 

Benni slammed his cock in with one swift move and reached the hilt within seconds. Mats groaned as Benni had caught his prostate. Benni himself let out a whine because the melted wax inside of Mats started to burn the head of his cock, I guess that serves him right. 

“What's wrong?” Mats said because Benni had stalled much longer than he usually does.   
Benni couldn't help but let out a giggle “The wax is burning my cock”  
Mats laughed in response “Fucking move”  
“Stop being bossy or i'll gag you”   
“Don't like it when your submissive talks back” Mats joked.  
“Oh dear Mats, you can't follow instructions” 

Mats let out a muffled groan as Benni grabbed a ball gag from the tray next to the horse and thrust it into Mats' mouth. 

That's when Benni started to move, he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into him with one swift move, his finger tips dug deep into Mats' skin. Mats' groans were muffled by the gag in his mouth when Benni started to move inside of, his thrusts were quick, hard and deep to avoid the burning on his cock as he searched for Mats' prostate. 

Benni knew he had found what he was looking for because Mats threw his head back and let out a muffled groan. Benni started to hit his spot with every thrust into his body. His hand snaking around and gripping Mats' hard, leaking member and jerked him off to the same pace as his thrusts. Mats didn't last long. He came hard, screaming words that would never be heard because of the gag as he shot his load onto Benni's hand and the horse in front of him. 

Benni pounded into Mats with all his might once the younger man had found his release as he searched for his own. Thrusting into Mats with all his might, holding onto his neck tightly as his orgasm shot through him. Spurting load after load into Mats' hole, his cum mixing in with the wax nestled inside of him. Benni didn't stop thrusting into Mats until his cock couldn't take it any more and slipped out of the younger man by its own accord.

Once Benni's breathing turned to a normal rate, he reached down and helped Mats up onto his feet, helping the younger man over to the bed and helped him roll onto his stomach. 

“I'm just going to get a cloth”   
“Mmm” was only Mats' response the younger man all ready half asleep.  
Benni returned a couple of seconds later with a damp cloth in his hand. He settled down between Mats' wide spread legs and rubbed away all the wax mixed with seamen that had leaked out of Mats' well fucked hole. Once all the mess was gone, Benni tossed the cloth to one side and settled down into bed with Mats. 

“How are you feeling baby?” Benni said stroking Mats' sweat damp hair.   
“Ggcff” was all Mats could manage as he turned over and that's when Benni realised he forgot to take off the gag. Benni unstrapped it and watched as Mats worked his jaw as the gag fell onto the floor. 

“Much better now you've fucked me” Mats said in a late response to Benni's question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea's for my next chapter? Doesn't have to be sexual. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> PS- Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this on my mobile while I was drugged up in the hospital. I will fix those mistakes later ^_^.


	22. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Just a warning for dubious consent in this chapter, Benni gets drunk but they sort thing out in the end. If you are not comfortable with this then just skip to the next chapter. everyone that proceeds I hope you enjoy this chapter. !!

Mats had just finished taking his shower when he heard Benni storming up the stairs. Mats grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and stepped out into his bedroom to wait for Benni to make his way upstairs. 

“We are going to do something a little different today Mats” Benni said, it was the first thing he said when he walked into the bedroom, that's when he noticed Benni had some chains slung over his shoulders.  
Mats nodded “What is it you have in mind?”  
“I have some friends coming over and after your slutty antics from last time, you won't be taking part”  
“Aww” Mats pouted, trying to make Benni feel sorry for him bit it didn't work”  
“I am going to leave you here tied up in these chains with a vibrator in your ass. If you come I punish you, if you don't come I reward you” Benni knew this would be an impossible task. He would expect Mats to come three or four times at least but the punishment wouldn't really be something so bad. 

“Shall we get you chained up then?” Benni eyed Mats “Good and you're all ready naked, that's how I like to see my submissive”  
Mats nodded “Good to go” 

Mats just watched as Benni secured a metal cuff around each of Mats' wrists, ankles and even one around his neck. Once he had done that Benni secured a metal chain to each ring on the cuffs and then secured them onto the bed with a padlock. 

“Just don't lose the keys” Mats smirked  
“I'll flush them down the toilet if you don't watch your lip boy” Benni laughed.  
Mats pouted “You would like that wouldn't you? Me been stuck in your chains for all eternity”  
“Stop being a horny slut Mats” Benni said calmly. 

Benni tossed the keys onto the night stand where Mats could see them and made his way over to the safe. Benni pulled out a tube of glittery lube that he had bought for a joke and the butt plug which came with the remote control.

“I was going to put a ring on you and put the vibrator in but that would have been too painful to leave you for such a long period of time”  
“Oh” was all Mats could say.  
Benni tutted “That won't do at all Mats, say thank you Master”  
“Thank you master”  
“That's a good boy, wasn't so hard after all was it?”  
“No master” Mats shook his head. 

“I'm going to gag you Mats”  
“Why?”  
“Because I don't want you to disturb my parents with your moans” Benni licked his lips. Then it all became clear to Mats. He is being locked away upstairs like this because his parents had no idea he was gay and Mats being around with bruised hips and sex hair would never do.  
“You are going to have to tell them at some point” Mats joked which earned him a hard slap onto his thigh.  
“I will tell them when I am good and ready or do you want me to tell them that my boyfriend is a slut and is upstairs in my bedroom with a vibrator up his ass, secured by chains?”  
Mats had to laugh because imagine the shocked look on Benni's parents face to hear not only that their son was gay but to find out he had a submissive locked up in his bedroom.  
Benni sighed and acted serious for a short moment “Once this is all over, we'll invite them around for dinner and i'll tell them everything, ok?”  
“Ok” Mats nodded.  
“Good” Benni ruffled Mats' curls. 

“Now lets get you ready because my parents will be here in twenty minutes” Benni pulled out the thick pink butt plug and added a generous amount of lube onto the nub and slipped it into Mats' hole with ease.  
“I won't turn on the vibrations until my parents are here, because that wouldn't be fair” Benni smirked and walked towards the door.  
“Oh my bad, I forgot the gag” Benni reached over for the draw on the night stand and pulled out the pink ball gag. Benni secured the ball gag into Mats' mouth and strapped it at the back of his head. 

“Be a good boy Matsi” Benni said then turned off the light and walked out of the room. It was only a couple of seconds later the door bell rang. This is going to be a long night for Mats. 

Mats shuffled comfortably on the big double bed the plug in his ass felt normal and the vibrations hadn't started yet but he heard Benni greeting his parents downstairs, so Mats expected they would start any time soon. Mats wasn't wrong because only ten minutes later they started. The first vibration was a small lingering one, the vibrations seemed to last forever as Mats' cock twitched to full hardness. Mats moaned around the gag in his mouth as the vibration's started to come on stronger. Mats dug his hands into the chains and clenched his eyes together to try and stop his orgasm. Mats knew it was impossible, he couldn't be expected to hold onto his release for hours with a vibrator in his ass with no cock ring. Mats just let get go, what else could he do? Mats moaned around the gag as his orgasm shot through him, waves and waves of pleasure rushed through him as his release painted his stomach milky white. Mats sighed in frustration feeling defeated not only had he failed the challenge but he had fallen at the first hurdle.

Mats let out a sob because the vibrations didn't stop, and the over stimulation started to feel a little painful, Mats couldn't wait for Benni to return and take the damn thing out of him, even if that meant he would have been punished. Mats watched as his cock betrayed him and started to harden once again, even though it come as relief just because the pain subsided and turned into pleasure. The vibrations settled down once again, damn Benni and that remote control. Mats squeezed his hands into fists from frustration, it's like Benni could tell how badly he needed for them to be turned up and instead he turned them down. Mats rarely cried and that's all he wanted to do right now, why can't Benni just turn the damn things up. The vibrations lingered for a couple more seconds and then Mats got his reward, the vibrations turned up to an alarming rate. The vibrations come on so hard and fast his cock leaked forming a huge puddled on his stomach mixed with his earlier release. Mats chewed on his lip to the extent of making it bleed as his orgasm came on so strong it was a mixture of pleasure pain as he came for the second time. Mats came onto his stomach, his seed mixing with the pool all ready created on his stomach. Mats slummed back exhausted. How long had he been in here now? Then to Mats' relief, the vibrations stopped all together. 

Mats' bliss was short lived because of a matter of five seconds later the vibrations started once again. Mats cursed Benni in every language he could think of, at least the gag muffled his screams, that's what Benni wanted after all. Mats started to feel angry with Benni as the vibrations once again made his cock harden. He slammed his head back into the cushions as the vibrator started to come on stronger, his orgasm would be ripped out of him in a matter of seconds. How Benni would expect Mats to hold this all night was beyond belief. Mats thought he heard the front door slam and that's when his orgasm came. Mats raised his hips as high as the chains let him and his orgasm shot out of him. Mats noticed a lack in seamen as he came this time. Just as the last drops dripped onto Mats' coated stomach that's when Benni walked into the room, more like staggered. Mats rolled his eyes. Great a drunken Benni. 

“Naughty boy” Benni snapped and roughly flipped Mats over onto his stomach. The motion caused the chains to cross over and the metal started to cut into his skin. Benni raised his hand and brought three hard slaps onto his ass cheeks leaving a burning red hand print onto his skin. 

“You disgust me Mats Hummels, couldn't even keep it in your balls for a matter of hours”  
Mats winced if there was anything he didn't like about Benni is when the older man got drunk, he was a mean drunk and always pointed out Mats' flaws. 

“You know your reward? I was going to let you fuck me” Benni lied. Well it wasn't exactly A lie because Benni knew Mats would fail. “So now i'm going to fuck you, is that ok?”  
Mats hesitated slightly then nodded, he couldn't talk with the gag still pressed into his mouth. 

Benni eased the vibrator out of Mats' ass and watched as his hole twitched trying to clench around nothing, Benni pressed his mouth to Mats' ear “even your hole is fucking slutty” Benni reached over for the keys on the night-stand and undid the chains on Mats' legs because they crossed over themselves and were getting in the way.

Benni raised Mats' legs and nudged his cock against his entrance then without any warning slammed in with rather rough and painful thrust. Reaching the hilt in a matter of seconds and even them Benni didn't bother to stall he pulled the whole way out and repeated his earlier motion and pushed back in with the same brutal force. Mats grunted around the gag and sunk his teeth into his all ready bleeding lip. Benni had never taken Mats this roughly before and something about Benni in this drunken state scared him. 

“You ok?” Benni asked at least he still thought about Mats' welfare. Mats just nodded in response because what else could he do? Benni waited for Mats' consent then started to fuck him with a rough, brutal force. This hurt and Mats had never known sex to have been this painful, even the first time he took a dick in his ass, that dick belonging to Manuel Neuer and a rather large one at that. Mats considered using his safe word, not being sure how much more of this he could take and then his mind was made up when Benni found his prostate and started to slam into it with everyone of his brutal thrusts. It wasn't waves of pleasure running through his body, it was waves of pain. 

“shuehu” Mats muffled behind the gag. Benni stopped immediately and looked down at his boyfriend. Not quite sure what Mats had said Benni reached forward and let the gag slip out of his mouth. 

“What did you say sweetheart?”  
“Schalke” Mats said weakly and collapsed down onto the bedsheets. Benni pulled out his cock immediately and reached down onto the floor and grabbed the keys, unlocking both of Mats' wrists and the one around his neck and took his slightly younger lover into his arms. 

“Mats i'm so sorry, I should have never taken you that rough. I thought you could have taken it”  
Mats shook his head “It wasn't that. My prostate I just couldn't take that any more. When you hit it, it really hurt me”  
“But Mats are you ok?” Benni himself was all most crying, he shouldn't have flipped Mats onto his stomach and left the gag inside.  
Mats nodded “Better now you stopped when I asked you too” Mats smiled weakly, he really did love Benni with every inch of his heart.  
“Maybe a less brutal punishment and we'll let your hole relax tomorrow?”  
Mats let out a little chuckle “Whatever you see best my master”  
It was Benni's turned to laugh. “I've thought of a way to cheer you up?”  
“What's that?” Mats rested his head on Benni's shoulder.  
“My mother has invited me to a family party at her place next week, i'll bring you as my plus one and i'll tell the whole world how much I love Mats Hummels, how does that sound?”  
Mats nodded “You've made a horrible night perfect”  
Benni paused for a second “Are you sure you want to continue with this bet?”  
“What and loose a bet to you for a second time, fuck that” Mats laughed  
“Well then Mats Hummels, you have nine days at my mercy”  
Mats giggled “And it's nine days i'm looking forward to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit worried about what you all thought of this chapter. So let me know? Thank you :)


	23. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to orangina for the inspiration.

“Come on Matsi, were going shopping”   
“I hate shopping” Mats pouted.   
“Come on baby, it's part of your punishment today”  
Mats muttered but he pulled himself up onto his feet anyway “Going to the store is punishment enough”   
“Oh one thing Mats?”  
“Yes?”  
“You have to call me daddy at the store”   
“But-”  
“No buts Mats or i'll leave you here on the fucking machine”  
“I'm coming” 

Mats followed Benni out of the front door into the garage where the car is parked up.  
“I'm driving” Mats announced and made his way over to the door of the drivers seat only to be pulled back by Benni “No, little boys don't know how to drive” Mats rolled his eyes and turned back on his heals and sat in the drivers seat. 

“Does my little baby need help with his seat belt?”   
“What? No i'm good”  
“I said does my baby need help with his seat belt?”  
Mats swallowed “Yes daddy”   
“Good boy” Benni grabbed the belt and strapped Mats into his seat. Soon enough they had set off to the grocery store. 

“Daddy?”  
“Yes baby?”  
“Can we buy some more coffee?”  
“No Matsi, caffeine isn't good for little boys”   
“But-”  
Benni snapped “Respect your elders little boy unless you want a hard spanking” Mats just rolled his eyes in response. 

“Were here baby” Benni said while he parked up in a space closer to the door. Benni got out of the car and grabbed a cart. Mats followed closely behind but in safe distance, not wanting to do anything to cause Benni embarrassing him.

“Hey Mats can I have a picture?” Mats turned around to look up at a fan, he gave her a little smile.  
“ye-” Mats started but Benni quickly cut him off.   
“No, Mats has been a naughty boy and isn't allowed to take pictures today”  
“Oh” The girl said and walked away.   
Benni burst out into a fit of giggles and looked at the bright red look on Mats' face. He loved embarrassing him in public. 

Mats grabbed five bars of Milka chocolate from the shelf and tossed them into the cart. Everyone knew how much Mats loved his chocolate. 

“Naughty boy” Benni snapped and took all but one bar out of the cart. “You didn't even ask daddy if you could put those in, did you?”  
“No daddy” Mats shook his head. 

A couple near by overheard the convocation and started to laugh at them. Mats couldn't wait until it was time to go home. He hated being laughed at in public.   
“What do you want for tea tonight baby?”  
Mats shrugged “Whatever”  
“Will you answer your daddy properly little boy?”  
“I don't mind” Mats said much more clear.   
“That's it” Benni snapped and grabbed Mats roughly by the arm and pulled him to a much quieter part of the store. He pulled Mats' jeans and boxers down slightly, so only his ass cheeks were showing. Mats just felt relived no-one else was around because Benni raised his hand a brought a hard smack down onto the cheek. If that wasn't punishment enough for Mats, Benni hit him a further five more times, each slap harder than the last. Leaving Mats' ass burning and stinging once Benni pulled his clothes back up. 

“You going to behave like a good little boy now Matsi?” Mats nodded.  
“I can't hear you!” Benni said, his tone coming out much louder.  
“Yes daddy” Mats said quietly.   
“Good boy” 

To Mats' relief he managed to behave well enough for the rest of the shopping trip and Benni hadn't spanked him any more. Mats didn't start to feel at all comfortable again until they were in the car on the way home. 

“You were a very naughty boy today Matsi”  
“I'm sorry daddy” Mats looked down in mock shame.  
“I'm going to have to punish you when we get home”  
Mats nodded “I understand”

“How is your ass?” Benni asked more seriously this time.   
Mats nodded “It's good, no pain.”  
“So you think you can take my dick? Or does your cute little hole need the night off?”  
“Nope, i'm good to go”  
“good”

Benni pulled up outside of their home. Mats had offered to help Benni carry the bags inside but the older man had informed little boys do not carry shopping, so Mats shrugged and walked towards the house, only he slipped on a muddy puddle, covering himself in mud. 

“Eww?” Mats cringed.   
Benni saw red and tossed the bags inside of the house and stormed over to Mats, grabbing him by the bicep and pulling him inside “You've been a naughty boy today” Still holding Mats' arm he pulled him upstairs towards the bathroom. Only letting go of Mats' arm to turn on shower.

“Strip” Benni ordered.   
Benni walked out of the room to collect something while Mats started to undress. Starting with hus muddy jacket and t-shirt Mats dropped them into a pile on the floor. Kicking off his shoes and socks and eventually pushing down his jeans and boxers with one swift move. Then waiting patiently for Benni to come back. 

“You ready to be punished Mats?” Benni said as he walked into the bathroom with a set of handcuffs in his hand. Mats nodded. 

“I can't hear you”  
“Yes daddy”  
“Good boy”   
Benni grabbed Mats by the arm for the second time that day and helped him step into the shower. Once inside Benni cuffed one part of the handcuffs to Mats' wrist and the other half to the pipe on the wall. 

“I'll give your ass what it deserves when i've finished putting the shopping away”  
Mats shrugged “Well standing the shower isn't much punishment is it?”  
Benni smirked “You'll see” and switched the water from luke warm to freezing and with that, he left the bathroom. 

Mats shivered as the freezing cold water cascaded down on to him. His whole body covered in goose pimples and everything started to harden from his cock to his nipples. Mats tried to pull away from the freezing spray but the handcuffs on his wrist made it impossible. 

“Ben” Mats swallowed “Benni” Mats shivered, he didn't know how much of this he could take. How long could it take to put the shopping away anyway? 

Mats literally started to cry, he never knew standing in cold water for such a short period of time could be so painful. His muscles started to go stiff and become physically painful too move. 

To Mats relief his boyfriend returned in a few short moments and turned up the spray a little bit. Mats' sigh of relief quickly turned into a wince because warm water on cold gave off a burning sensation. 

“I have a game for you Matsi”   
“What game?” Mats shivered.   
“You'll see”

Mats watched as Benni started to remove his own clothes. Once fully naked he stepped into the shower behind Mats and wrapped a blindfold around his eyes, blocking all site for Mats. Once Benni was sure Mats couldn't take off the blind fold Benni pulled out a small tube of body pain and a paint brush. 

Benni dipped the brush into the paint, blue of course and painted a smiley face onto Mats' back just to test it. Satisfied with the results Benni dipped the brush into the paint once again and wrote Schalke are the best on Mats' shoulder blades. Mats tensed up and shivered because he had no idea what his boyfriend is writing on him and no idea how long the paint would last one his skin. 

“Look at me Mats”  
“I can't”  
“Just face where i'm standing bitch”   
“Ok” Mats sighed and turned his head around to rest on his own shoulder. Benni dipped the paint into the pot with a smug smile on his face and wrote 'Whore' on Mats' forehead. Benni dipped his paint into the pot one more time. This time he turned his attention to write on Mats' lower back. First off he drew an arrow then wrote above it “If you see this fuck me” 

Benni tossed the pot onto the floor at the side of the bath and turned his attention back to his boyfriend. 

“You are such a slut Mats”  
“What have I done now?”  
“I've seen what it says on your ass”  
“What does it say?”  
Benni giggled “Oh you'll find out”  
“Huh?”  
“Shall I take you onto the street with your lead on and find out?”  
“Uhm no master”  
Benni pulled Mats' head back by a handful of the younger man's curly hair “Oh you'd like that though wouldn't you? If I take you onto the street naked and getting gang banged by our neighbours”   
“Uh?”  
“Wouldn't you” Benni snapped pulling Mats' hair.   
“No master”   
“That's not what your ass says” Benni giggled.   
“What does it say?”  
“It says If you see this fuck me” Benni swallowed “Should I do as it says and fuck you?”  
“Yes master” 

Benni reached forward and ripped the blindfold off Mats' face and tossed it onto the floor., nudging the head of his cock against Mats' hole in the process of it. 

“Lube?”  
“You don't need lube, you're a whore and your ass is wet” Benni wouldn't take Mats like this if he thought the younger man couldn't take it. 

Benni gripped Mats' hips tightly as he pushed inside of him. Mats let out a grunt from the unexpected thrust but it wasn't as painful as he originally thought it would have been. Benni slid into the hilt much slower than he would have liked but Mats felt hot and tight around his cock and made edging forward more difficult. Once Benni reached the hilt, he didn't bother to stall instead he pulled nearly all the way out, just leaving in the head and roughly shoving back into him. Benni repeated the motion four more times just to open Mats up and only then did he settle into a rough pace. 

Mats all most screamed every time Benni moved inside of him. His thrusts started off rough and shallow but eventually he started to thrust harder and deeper inside of him, until he found his the younger man's prostate and started to hit it with every other thrust. Mats moaned, whined and begged as Benni thrust into him with rapid force. He so badly needed to stroke his cock but with his arms fastened onto the pipe in front of him, it made it impossible. 

“Benni please” Mats moaned and tossed his head back.  
“Please what Mats?” Benni said while speeding up his thrusts that little bit more, making Mats' moans more high pitched and frequent.   
“Please touch me Benni”   
“No, I want you to come untouched” with that Benni sunk his finger tips tighter into Mats' hips, hard enough to leave bruises and thrust into him with all his might. Mats tossed his head back all most in tears from the need to come and soon enough Mats' orgasm had reached him. Mats come in hot, thick spurts. His load spurting onto the floor and washing down the drain. 

Benni contuined to thrust into Mats, long after the younger man's orgasm as he searched for his own, with each thrust inside, the need grew stronger. Benni didn't last much longer. He thrust into Mats six more times and followed suit spurting his load inside the younger man and painting his inner walls with his seed. Benni continued to thrust into Mats through the high of his orgasm and only stopped once his cock slipped out.

“You ok Matsi?” Benni asked once his breathing turned into a some what normal rate.   
Mats nodded “Yes master” 

Benni un-cuffed Mats and helped the younger man out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around him and quickly drying him off and only then did he help support Mats into the bedroom. Mats laid down on the bed and Benni laid down on it with him, taking the larger body into his arm. 

“Guess what Mats?”  
“What Benni?”  
“Only eight more days left”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and feedback welcome?


	24. Day 23

Mats' legs start to shake as he can feel his orgasm building up. Benni is working some huge vibrator in and out of his ass while he's sucking on Benni's cock. The position is awkward but Benni is making it work. Once Benni turns up the vibrator a little more Mats pulls his mouth away, letting Benni's cock slip out because what else can he do?   
“I'm goint to cum Benni” Mats says casually.  
“Don't you dare cum” Benni orders.   
Mats throws his head back and shakes his head dramatically because honestly he has no idea how much more he can take of this. “Please Benni please” Mats lets go, the orgasm takes him by shock, he comes hard all over his own toned chest.   
“Oh baby...” Benni sighs “I told you not to”  
Mats starts to tremble a little from the force of his orgasm and if he's honest he feels a little scared. He has never disobeyed Benni during this bet and he has no idea what kind of punishment Benni has in mind for him.   
“Benni i'm sorry” Mats says softly but the older man replies by pulling Mats up onto his lap which looks odd because of the couple of inches Mats has on Benni.  
Mats locks his big brown eyes with Benni's as he speaks “Are you going to spank me?”   
Benni laughs “Oh no Mats, we are going to try something different this time” Mats just cocks his head to one side while Benni scoops up some of the cum from Mats' chest onto his fingers and brings it down to Mats' mouth. The younger man licks every drop off happily.  
“Is that ok Matsi?” Benni soothed a hand through Mats' sweat damp curls. Mats just nods in response, so Benni continues “Good boy Matsi, i'm just going to clean you up then we'll get on with it, ok?”  
Mats nods once again and Benni scoops another finger full of come and thrusting it into Mats mouth and then lowering the larger body onto the bed while he goes into the bathroom only to return a couple of seconds later with a damp cloth in his hands.   
Benni soothes the luke warm cloth over Mats' come covered skin and proceeded to do so until ever drop is clear and only then did Benni toss the cloth away.   
“So Matsi, are you ready?” Mats once again just nods which makes Benni feel a little angry “I can't hear you Masti”  
“Yes master, I am ready” Mats quickly said.   
“Good boy” Benni says once again, this time he produces a bright yellow pill from somewhere and presses it against Mats' spit-slick lips.   
Mats turned his head away “What's that?”  
Benni rolls his eyes “It's to make you hard again” Benni pulls Mats' face to face him once again and presses the pill against Mats' lip for the second time. This time Mats takes the pill into his mouth and swallows. The pill must start work instantly because Mats can all ready feel himself growing hard.   
Mats shuffled uncomfortably “Where did you even get that?”   
Benni blushed “I told my dad I couldn't get a hard-on and he gave it to me”  
Mats burst out into a fit of laughter “Imagine his face”   
“Shut up” Benni snaps and Mats obeys him instantly. He leans over and presses his lips to Mats' ear “Did I mention it starts to work in a matter of seconds and lasts for hours, we are going to have such a fun night Matsi” Mats moans because he has no idea how else he can respond to that.   
“Don't you need to consult a doctor to take those?”  
“I looked it up online, at your height, weight and fitness levels it says you should be hundred percent fine”  
Mats nods in response “So this is it? My punishment is taking weird pills and getting a hard-on from it?” The younger man says with a raised eyebrow.  
“Oh Mats” Benni laughs “You are so Naïve, we haven't even started yet”   
Benni thrusts three fingers dry into Mats just to see how open he is. Mats accepts the digits easily thanks to the dildo that had been seated inside of Mats only a matter of seconds ago. By the time Benni has deemed Mats stretched open enough and Benni has pulled out his fingers and Mats' cock is back at full hardness and the tip is all ready weeping thanks to the pills.   
Benni secures Mats' all ready bruised wrists to the frame of the bed and drags over the fucking-machine. Mats just sighs because this isn't so bad. “I'm just going to let the machine take you for a little bit, while I go do something. Is that ok?” Mats nods “Yes master” Benni praises him and turns on the machine.   
Mats throws his head back and moans as the dildo on the end of the machine is furiously pounding in and out of him and catching his prostate with every thrust. Thanks to the merciless pace Mats needed to come in matter of seconds. Mats breathed out a silent cry of relief once Benni walked back into their play room.   
“I need to come Benni” Mats raises his hips to meet the thrust of the dildo. He's ready but not quite at breaking point, just yet. All though the matter of no lube at the end of the dildo caused Mats a little discomfort but it isn't too much of problem.   
Benni just nods in response “Ok, you can come darling”   
Mats holds back, just for a moment because he is confused. He had expected Benni to say no to him instantly but yet he has been granted to come for a second time in less than an hour. Benni obviously had something up his sleeve.   
“When does the punishment start?”   
“Oh” Benni laughed rather evilly “When it starts, you will know”   
Once Mats nods in response, Benni walks over to the edge of the bed and turns up the fucking machine until it's on full speed. The thrusting his so quick the dildo hits his prostate eight times in a matter of fifteen seconds and that's all it takes for Mats to come hard over his toned stomach, for the second time that day.   
Once Mats has spilled his seed Benni makes his way back over to the fucking machine. He turns turn it off just yet but he turns it down a little bit and lets it thrust onto Mats' all ready over-sensitive prostate.  
“Are you keeping it on?” Mats moaned, tossing his head into the pillows once again.  
Benni pretends to be deep in thought for a small moment “Not yet darling, I know you can take a little more” Benni swallows “But if you really think you can't take it, remember you have your safe-word”   
Mats doesn't know if its the pill of the constant fucking from the dildo but in a matter of seconds, Mats is once again hard and ready to blow his load. Benni had instructed he can come as many times as he's needs to, so the younger man just assumes this is is punishment and comes for the third time in an hour. Mats watches Benni and the older man makes no move to remove the dildo and once again he is hard in seconds. This time Mats tries to hold on a little longer. It becomes too much for Mats and he couldn't help it any longer, he comes hard for a fourth time onto the sea of cum all ready formed on his stomach. The machine still isn’t turned off and Mats silently smiles to himself because why the fuck does Benni think this is a punishment anyway? But by the time Mats is on his fifth orgasm and the load his seeped out onto his stomach, Benni pulls away the the machine and let's it slip out of Mats' hole.   
“I think you were enjoying that a little too much Matsi”   
Mats pouted “More please”   
Benni placed a hard slap onto Mats' thigh “Stop being a needy whore, i'm not finished with you, just yet”   
Benni unties the ropes from around Mats' wrists and pulls him away from the bed. Benni pushes the younger man down onto his knees and ties the rope behind Mats' back.  
“I'm going to gag you darling, is that ok?”  
“Yes master”   
Benni reaches over and grabs the o-ring shaped gag and thrust it into Mats' mouth and tied it at the back of his head. Benni had chosen this ring especially because he had plans for that pretty mouth.   
Benni glances down and sees Mats' cock is all ready flushed red and standing hard and proud against his stomach. Benni shakes his head “You are such a slut Mats” Mats tries to say something in response but it's muffled by the gag.   
“That's right Matsi, you are a whore. I'm going to fuck that spit dripping mouth of yours. You will like that won't you, only seconds after the machine fucked your brains out, you are taking my cock in your mouth, like the good little whore you are, I did fucking nothing to make you hard this time”   
Benni glances down at Mats “Are you?” Nod twice for yes, shake your head for no, no more or no less or I might not understand” Mats proceeded to nodding twice. Benni couldn't help the Grinch like smirk that appeared on his features.  
Benni thrusts two of his fingers inside of Mats' hot, wet mouth and twisted them around. Benni let out a groan as Mats' pink tongue darted out and licked over the digits. Coating them in spit and saliva.   
Benni smirks “Such a good boy for your master, matsi. Once i've finished with your pretty little mouth, i'm going to fuck that all ready loose, sloppy hole. Would you like that Matsi? Having me inside of you, even though you've all ready had the didlo?” Mats nodded vigorously.   
Benni drops down onto his knees, so he has become eye level with Mats. He stares into those big, pleading eyes for a couple of seconds, then leans in. Benni kisses Mats. It's not at all passionate. It's wet, messy and full of tongue. Despite the gag inside of his mouth, Mats does his best to kiss his man back in response.  
Benni can tell Mats is tired, he's all ready had five orgasms tonight and if it wasn't for the pill Benni had given him, there is no way he would be able to get hard again in a few hours. Let alone so soon, but if Mats isn't comfortable at all with this, Benni will stop but from the egarness from Mats' tongue, Benni can tell he doesn't want to stop, just yet. From what Benni has read online Mats should be able to come a couple more times at least, without it being at all painful for him.   
Benni presses a quick kiss onto mats' forehead as he stands up, rubbing soothing circles into Mats' shoulders as he thrust the tip of his cock against the ring into Mats' wet cavern. Mats let out a groan around the gag as Benni's thick cock slides into him. Benni tilts Mats up by the chin so he can look for any signs of discomfort. “Are you ok?” Benni mouths and Mats nods in response and Benni breaths a silent sigh of relief. Once Benni is seated fully inside of Mats' mouth, he grips a hand into the dark curls and starts to push and pull Mats' head up and down his shaft. Benni has only being doing this a couple of minutes when mats starts to hum around him, which sends perfect sensations up his cock. Benni looses all control after that. His hips stutter as he shoots his load into Mats' mouth. The orgasm took Mats by surprise but he manages to swallow the load In his mouth easily.  
Benni soothes his hand into Mats' silky dark hair and let's his cock slide out. He leans down just enough to press another kiss onto Mats' mouth, he breaks away instantly and smiles down at him “Well done baby, you are doing so well” Mats nods in response.  
Benni places a hand on Mats' shoulder and roughly pushes him down onto the rug with a loud thud. Benni quickly slides a vibrator into Mats.   
“Don't come, I will fuck you once i'm hard again. Nod twice for yes and shake your head for no” Once again Mats nodded.   
Benni keeps his eyes on Mats as he watches the younger man wither and whine around the gag on the rug as the vibrator repeatedly hits his prostate. Just the sight of Mats like this made Benni's cock harden but he had to hurry up if didn't want Mats to come.   
His eyes still locked on Mats, Benni started to roughly jerk his cock. The member slowly started to harden in his fist and only a few more seconds later, his cock stood hard and proud against his stomach.   
Benni pulls out the vibrator and roughly slams into Mats, hitting him dead on the prostate only to pull out again. Just to tease Mats. Mats let outs a muffled moan and shoots benni a disapproving look. Benni chuckles and presses a kiss onto Mats' aching mouth. Mats groans and starts to kiss Benni back, the friction from the kiss is rubbing Mats' cock against his belly. Benni can't help but tease Mats' cock as much as possible, until the younger man is crying out for mercy. Even though Benni wants the both of them to come together, he takes Mats' cock into his hand and starts to stroke his cock.  
Benni starts to roughly thrust in and out of Mats while he strokes his cock at the same pace. It doesn't take long until the are coming together. Benni cries out Mats' name as he paints his inner walls and Mats moans an inaudible word as he comes onto his own stomach for sixth time.  
“Oh Mats” Benni giggles “Think you can go again while I'm still hard?”  
Mats glances down at his soft member which will probably harden soon enough again. The younger man let out another nod.   
Benni locks eyes with Mats as he starts to thrust inside of him. The thrusts are a little slower than before. He didn't want it to be too painful for Mats. Benni knows he can't last long, his cock is all ready going soft inside of Mats. He manages another three thrusts and his limp cock slips out by its own accord.  
Mats can feel his body start to grow tired and he don't know how much more of this he can take, yet at the same time, he knows he's not gone far enough to use his safe word just yet.   
Benni leans forward and lets the spit-dripping gag fall away from Mats' mouth. Mats works his jaw for a couple of seconds, then looks hopeful up at Benni.   
“So what's next?”   
Benni laughs “I want you to jerk yourself off two times” The older man said while undoing the ropes, which kept Mats' arms bound behind his back.  
Mats nodded “I think i'm starting to get a bit dry”   
“We can stop if you want baby”  
Mats shakes his head “No, not yet”   
Benni squirts a generous amount of lube onto Mats' hand and the younger man starts to jerk himself off. Despite the lack of cum that Mats' had released during his last orgasm the pleasure is still good for him at the moment. Mats manages four more jerks and he's coming hard over his own hand.   
“Is it getting painful love?” Benni asks, searching Mats' eyes for once of pain.   
“Not yet” Mats say honestly.   
“Ok, but I will help you with your next orgasm, ok?”  
“ok” Mats smiles  
Benni wraps his palm around Mats' fist which is still wrapped around his cock. Mats lets his teeth sink into his lip from the over-stimulation but once his cock starts to harden, the strokes become less painful. Thanks to all Mats' recent orgasm's he's coming again, this time his cock twitches pathetically and nothing comes out.  
“Oh” Benni says letting his hand slip away “Maybe we shouldn't do the last game”  
Mats shakes his head dramatically “No please, I want to try it”  
“I don't know Mats... Dry orgasms are painful”  
“Yes but it's my body and I want this”  
Benni nods “Ok, but any time it becomes to unbearable you let me know, ok?”  
“Ok” Mats says with a smile.   
Benni changes Mats' position slightly and thrusts something that tastes a lot like rubber into Mats' mouth. “Hold tight” Benni says and Mats isn't sure how he is supposed to take that but soon enough an electric current is shooting through his body and despite it make Mats need to come the pain from the electricity feels so good, he's never experienced something like this before. Before Mats knows he's withering and whining onto the wooden floor as another dry orgasm shoots from him. Mats bit down hard on the rub to reduce the amount of pain.  
“Do you want me to stop sweet heart?”  
Mats shakes his head “Again please”  
Benni just shrugs and soon enough the electricity is back shooting it's currents through Mats' willing body. Benni thrusts into him with the current, pulling it in and out of him and Mats thinks it might just becoming too much, before he gets the chance to say anything. He's coming once again and he's dry.  
“You want me to stop darling?”  
Mats nods exhausted. Mats curls himself into a ball where he had collapsed onto the floor. Too exhausted and dry to do anything other than sleep right now. It isn't long until warm strong hands are helping him onto his back.   
“Benni” Mats sighs  
“I know baby shh” Benni says and presses a water bottle to Mats' mouth. The younger man gulps about half the water bottle down. Once Benni is satisfied the younger man is fully hydrated, he helps Mats lay down on the big double bed.   
Mats groaned and looked down at his cock “Fuck, I'm still hard”  
“Shh” Benni says “It will go down soon enough”  
Mats nods “It hurts”  
“i know darling, you go to sleep and i'll rub some oil on you”  
Mats nods and it isn't long before sleep over takes him. Benni leans down and presses a kiss onto Mats' temple and grabs the oil.   
“I want to marry you Mats” Benni ads with a sigh.   
Benni watches as Mats smiles “I accept”   
The oil is long forgotten as Benni pulls him in for a rough kiss.   
“This means we are engaged now right? And it's not a joke?”  
“it's not a joke Benni, I love you so much, I'd wear a fucking white dress and veil if iy meant I could marry you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the ending of the chapter, if not sorry.


	25. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benni and Mats play a little game of role play which includes some medical kink ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haters, go away. I have no time for you and your comments. I understand not everyone is into this kind of subject but other people are. If you don't like it, don't read and don't comment. Thank you.

"I've got a great idea for today's activity Matsi" Mats turned to look at Benni, the look on his slightly older lovers face told him all he needed to know. Of course it's going to be something dirty and perverted but would Mats expect anything these from his really kinky lover? Of course not and Mats like it that way.

Mats chuckled "What is it this time Benni? All though, you know I usually love all your idea's" Mats brought Benni's fingers into his mouth and sucked them in. Only for Benni to slap Mats lightly on the shoulder and pull out of the wet cavern.

"Right then I was watching some really interesting porn and decided I have a water sport kink" Benni lied, he had never dreamed of doing something so disgusting to Mats but he wanted to see how the younger man reacted. He is mean like that.

"What?" Mats shot him a deathly glance, if looks could kill, Benni would be laid dead on the floor. "You want to piss me on?"

Benni nodded "Piss in your mouth, you will do that won't you for me won't you Matsi?"

Mats' mouth fell open and he shook his head "I'm sorry Benni, but I don't think I can do that"

Benni burst into a fit of laughter, all most falling on to the floor "I'm only joking Mats, this sort of game is a little different from what we usually do" Mats just sighed in relief as he waited for Benni to continue. "I think a little role play is in order"

Mats grunted "What kind of role play do you have in mind? Because I have no wish to be in fish nets, impersonating a hooker"

"No, nothing like that, take this bag" Benni handed Mats a plastic back, when he saw the contents inside it all made sense to him. Benni raised an eyebrow and Mats nodded. "Dr  Höwedes will be waiting in here for when you get back"

Mats took off all of his clothes in the hall way, he wasn't expecting his mothers company. Who is only the person who has a key along with him and Benni.

Mats scowled at the hospital gown in the bag, where had Benni got this from anyway? Mats pulled the blown gown over his head and scowled at his reflection, he looks ridiculous, but Mats couldn't help but feel more than a little excited for what Benni has in store for him.

Mats knocked twice on the door of his own bedroom and waited for Benni to respond. Sure enough his boyfriends voice called out "Come in" Benni didn't even look up from the clipboard when Mats entered the room. Just gestured a seat behind a cardboard box which Benni used as a desk.

Mats took the seat and Benni finally looked away from the clipboard and at Mats "Mats Julian Hummels, how are you feeling today?"

"Errrm?" Mats started but Benni gave him a hard stare which indicated Mats had to make up some kind of story to keep the game alive. "I'm feeling fine today doc"

Benni nodded and pretended to read from the clipboard once again "I've read your medical notes and from what nurse Mario has told me, it doesn't sound like you are feeling very good at all. Mats shrugged "I guess i'm not my usual self"

"Oh? It says here you have a high temperature and a somewhat lower than normal blood pressure. Is that right Mats? Can I call you Mats?"

"Yes that's right and you can call me Mats"

Benni spun around in the chair and wheeled over to the 'examine table' Benni always loved the chairs that spin around and spends way too much time annoying Mats by spinning on the one they have with the computer.

"Up here please Mats" Mats nodded and pulled himself up onto the 'table' he didn't lay down, just sat up and looked down at Benni in his annoying chair.

Benni pulled out his clipboard once again and looked up at Mats, who absent minded swung his legs. "Mats, You should tell me about your problem"

"hmm" Mats said in thought for a moment "Well I have this kind of weird feeling in my lower abdomen, it's not really painful but it's really comfortable. you know?"

"Mats, i'm afraid I can't help you if you don't go into details. What kind of discomfort? Do you feel bloated or maybe cramps and stomach ache?"

"No Doc" Mats shook his head "It's a little bit lower than that, it feels rather congested"

"Is that the whole of the problem or is there something else you are not telling me?"

Mats nodded once again "I often get muscle spasms"

Benni stopped writing down what Mats had told him and looked up at his 'patient' "I think I understand what you are saying to me now Mats" Benni pulled himself up from the annoying chair and started to prod at Mats' lower stomach. Mats had to sink his teeth into his lip to stop a laugh once Benni had found his ticklish spot. All though the warm touch, felt nice on Mats' cold skin.

Benni pulled out a small, thin torch from his white doctors coat. Mats had to laugh, where had Benni got these costumes? because they are not at al kinky. Benni shone the light into Mats' eyes and watch his pupils shrink. Satisfied he turned his attention to Mats' mouth "Open wide, Mats"

Mats instantly obeyed Benni's command and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Mats gave Benni such the perfect view of the pink tissue inside of him.

Benni smirked when I asked the next question "Do you irritate people Mats?"

Mats chuckled "Well as a defender doc, I do irritate some strikers when I don't allow them to score against me" Benni nodded knowingly.

Benni opened a white box and pulled out a mock  stethoscope. Benni let the plastic wires coat his chest and pushed the buds into his ears. Mats cocked his head to one side and smiled in awe as Benni rubbed the metal end and warmed it into his skin, while his other hand undid the fastener at the back of Mats' gown and let it fall off his body.

"I need you take a deep breath for me Mats?" Mats nodded and rather dramatically started inhale and exhale. Once Benni felt satisfied with the front of Mats' chest, he pushed him forward slightly and put the metal chest piece onto Mats' back.

Any real doctor would have worn a pair of gloves, but of course Benni didn't, this is just a game but Benni touching him with his bare hands gave Mats Beautiful intimate feelings. He wanted Benni's hands in more places, not just his back.

Mats' heart started to thump, so loudly that Mats was afraid the organ would beat right out his chest. Mats knew Benni could hear his heart beat through the stethoscope, but said nothing.

"Are your eating patterns normal Mats?"

Mats nodded "Well it certainly wasn't my boyfriend Benni who ate whole bar of Milka we had in the fridge" Mats smirked, Benni shot him an unreadable expression.

"Well that it explains it all then" Benni smiled and walked over towards the shelf where they kept most of their toys.

"Oh, So what exactly is wrong with me doc?"

"After hearing all of your problems it is clear you are suffering with hysteria"

Mats had to let out a little giggle because couldn't have Benni thought of something, anything but that. "Oh no" Mats pretended to be shocked "Is it serious?"

"Don't worry Mats, it is something can that can affect all most anyone. Even someone like yourself of this day and age. But lucky for you Mats, I know exactly how to cure you and it can be done right here at this hospital"

"oh, should I make another appointment then doc?" Mats asked with a raised eyebrow but he realised Benni was all ready pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"No that won't be necessary Mats, I can do that right here" Benni nodded and smiled in Mats' direction "It's just a simple massage Mats. You will feel better all most instantly"

"Oh will it hurt at all?"

Benni smirked "I've never had a patient complain before, I need you to lay down flat on your back"   

Mats lifted his legs up on to the table and laid down on the bed. Mats relaxed instantly and placed his hands behind his head with a contended sigh. Mats noticed his gown had ridden up showing off the whole of his bottom half and his half hard man hood.

Benni walked back over to Mats and started to press into his stomach. Mats could tell how professional Benni is trying to be and just the thought of Benni like this made his heart start to thump again, wanting much more than Benni's fingers pushed into his stomach.

Benni continued to poke into Mats' stomach all though his touches are become less clinical and more loving now. Benni massaged the area between Mats' man hood and his belly button. Mats welcomed the touch, Benni had talented fingers but he wished Benni would put them somewhere else.

"Does it hurt any in this area Mats?" Benni asked.

Mats knew exactly what he wanted to say but couldn't get the words the out of his mouth. So instead of responding verbally Mats just shook his head.

Mats let out a little whine as a dribble of pre cum fell onto Mats' exposed stomach. Mats withered uncomfortably, the dribble tickled his inner cock making him more needy than ever.

Benni noticed this and let out a little smirk. "Just one moment Mats" Benni walked away and returned a couple of seconds later with a pack of gauze. Benni raised Mats' hard cock and placed the padding underneath where the drop had landed before. Benni continued to massage Mats' stomach but moved slightly to the left and massaged his hips bones.

"There is only one thing left to do now Mats and that is to examine your prostate and i'm sorry but you will need to be in the stirrups while I carry out this procedure"

Mats shivered in delight, he couldn't wait to have Benni's fingers inside of him and giving him pleasure. "Are you sure that is the only way you can do it?" Mats said, just to keep their little game alive.

"Well Mats I wouldn't be able to reach it if I stuck my fingers down your throat would i?" Mats chuckled and let Benni continue. "Don't worry though Mats, I know what I am doing"

"Ok doc" Mats said after swallowing a lump in his throat.

Benni produced the stirrups from god knows where and Mats had to laugh once again and wonder where the hell Benni had gotten all this stuff from. Mats just watched and pretended to be shocked as Benni unfolded the metal object.

Benni had placed a thick layer of padding over the metal to keep Mats warm wall he carried this out and Mats appreciated that. Benni pointed to what looked like a foot rest and smiled "Place your feet in here" Mats shuffled until each of his legs were firmly inside.

Benni raised a palm in front of Mats' vision then slowly lowered it. "Keep shuffling forward until you feel the palm of my hand Mats"

Mats nodded in Benni's direction and did as he was told, shuffling his body until he could feel Benni's gloved hand on the inside of his thigh.

"Well done Mats, excuse me for one moment" Benni disappeared again and this time he came back with a small finger vibrator. Mats knew exactly what Benni is planning but decided to play dumb for the sake of the game and started at with wide eyes. Benni's followed Mats' eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh Mats, you have no need to be scared of this" Benni said with another smile. "Some of our patients take hours to receive an orgasm just from a finger or two so that's why our surgery use these. One of the best inventions around"

"But what exactly will you be doing with it?"

"Well, you see these here" Benni said pointing to the straps on both sides of the vibrator. "I tie this onto my finger and turn it on, it will vibrate against your prostate"

Mats settled the vibrator down for a moment and turned his attention to a bottle of lube he had produced from god knows where. Mats noted that it was the pink glittery lube Benni had purchased for him some time ago now.    

Mats kept his eyes looked on Benni while his legs were in the stirrups. Mats' legs were spread wide but above his knees Mats kept his legs clamped together. "I'm sorry Mats but you will need the tops of your legs spread open too" Benni said while lightly massaging Mats' thighs until he let them spread open.

Benni could see and get to everything he needed to now. Benni took the vibrator and strapped each of the straps around his fingers and poured a rather generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Even if Mats didn't need that much, he isn't risking hurting Mats again.

"It might feel a little strange at first when I first push my finger inside of you but I can promise you it won't hurt you" Mats nodded "All I need you to do is relax, if you don't it may be a little painful for you, once you feel my finger inside of you, I need you to push" Mats once again just nodded because he couldn't find the words he needed to say.

Benni brought his fingers down to Mats' entrance and pressed a glove finger against Mats' hole, because Mats is his boyfriend Mats decided to circle the entrance a couple of time and then pushed in. Benni didn't know if Mats meant or not but the younger man is gorgeously responsive to Benni's touch and his thighs were shaking in anticipation.

Benni soothed his hand down Mats' left thigh and started to massage the soft skin. "You need to relax Mats, come on" Benni continued to stroke him. "Take a deep breath. Benni smiled at Mats as he followed the command. "That's better, now we'll try again" Benni thrust his finger inside this time, Mats let out an involuntary moan. Mats' body accepted Benni's finger easily until his knuckle hit the outside. Mats moaned again from the feeling of being filled this time and clenched down around the digit.

"Well done Mats, you find this a little uncomfortable but i'm going to search for your prostate right now" Benni twisted and turned his finger until he found what he was looking for. The gland felt pretty normal to Benni and as far as he knows it healthy. When been prodded the swollen mound Mats let out a howl of pleasure.  

"Oh I'm sorry Mats did that hurt you?"

Mats shook his head "Oh no doc"

"So i'm guessing it felt rather uncomfortable then?"

"I don't really know doc" Mats said with a shrug. All though both of them knew it was a moan of pleasure and not one of discomfort or pain.

"I'm going to start and massage you now, ok Mats? Just try and relax" with the hand that was massaging Mats' thighs only a couple of minutes, Benni turned on the vibrator. The vibrator shook in Benni's hand. Benni could feel the vibrator buzzing through his hand. Mats' cock only lay half hard but now his penis had swelled to full hardness and dribbled pre-cum onto the padding below Mats' balls.

Mats let out a rather pathetic whine once Benni pulled out his finger with the vibrator. Mats assumed that their whole game had ended but he was wrong because in a matter of seconds the finger returned, only accompanied with a second finger this time. Mats let out a moan of delight as the buzzing returned back to his prostate.

"Oh Mats, I know it feels a little weird but I need you to try and keep quiet. You we have other patients in this hospital and them hearing you howl like that could make them rather scared"

Mats nodded and tried his best to remain as quiet as possible. Mats lifted his head to try and see what Benni was doing to him but he ended up just showing the older man his goose pimpled flesh.

Benni looked down at Mats' pre-cum dripping cock. "That's an excellent response Mats, that's what is building up in your abdomen causing you all this comfort. You should start to feel better all ready"

Mats shook his head "I'm sorry doc, but I really don't think is working, I feel more congested and tense more than I have ever before" Mats clenched down tightly onto the table to keep him from writhing like a whore.

Benni shook his head "Actually Mats, you might be surprised to hear this but that is actually a pretty good sign. Benni watched over Mats' chest the usual pale skin had given way for a light pinkish colour. "It does get worse before it starts to feel better i'm afraid though Mats. I just need you to trust me while I give you more stimulation"

Mats nodded and that's when Benni reached down with his free hand and gripped Mats' leaking member. Benni kept his eyes locked on Mats' as he started to stroke Mats' cock. To the younger man's delight, this hand is not covered by a glove. Mats sunk his teeth into his lip to stop himself from moaning. Mats' hips thrust up to meet Benni's hand.

"Benni..." Benni raised his eyebrow and shook Mats an angry glare "Doc, foc Ahh" Mats screamed "I'm going to come"

Mats' whole body started to stutter and shake from the spasms of his orgasms. Mats couldn't help his moans this time as his cock shook and exploded. Mats came hard with a grunt, his load dripping onto his stomach. The gauze did nothing for Mats. Benni didn't lip his fingers slip out or turning off the vibrator until Mats is withering mess and spurting nothing onto his all ready messy stomach. Only then did he lit his fingers slip out of Mats and took off the gloves.

Mats is breathing heavily, his body covered by a fine sheen of sweat "How are you feeling now Mats?" Benni asked calmly.  

"I don't know" Mats stuttered, his mouth wide open with pleasure still.

"I see Mats, I'll give you a few more moments until your breath to turns into a somewhat normal rate"

Mats just nodded and continued to moan and whine from the waves of pleasure that were still in his body. It took Mats several more minutes to calm down and for his breathing to return.

Once Benni was satisfied he walked back over to the cupboard and pulled out several wipes and used them to clear away all the sticky mess that had ended up on Mats' toned stomach. Mats still felt dazed when Benni lifted his legs and took them out of the stirrups. One after the other. Benni removed them and pushed them out of sight and run a hand over Mats' damp forehead.

Benni disposed of the gauze and the other bits he had used and turned back to Mats. The older man stepped out of character for a moment and started to pepper kisses a long Mats' jaw and forehead.

Mats did speak up after a couple of moments "When is it I need to return again doc?" Mats' breath is still a little short.

"If any of the symptoms you've experienced today ever return I need you to give me a call"

Mats' legs were weak and shaky as he pulled himself back up to his feet and set to find his pile of clothes which were still left in a heap in the hall way. Benni watched Mats as he bent down and picked up his shirt. "Is there any kind of treatment I need to carry out at home doc?"

"Oh, not really no Mats. You can do it yourself but it wouldn't give you the same results so it's best for you to come in and see me" Benni decided not to leave Mats and looked on as he pulled his clothes back. All though not clothes but his lounging pyjamas as the two of them slept naked or in boxer shorts on cold days.  

"Oh well that is a shame" Mats shrugged "But as I feel so much better all ready I may pay you a visit more often" Mats licked his lips "Especially when my prostate starts to feel fuller again"

Benni winked "Oh Matsi, you know I will do that for you at any point"                                      


	26. day 25

Mats is laid with his head between a mountain of feather pillows. Mats his knees drawn up to his chest with his book leaned against them. Mario is wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts. Mats looked up and smiled through his glasses when he saw his boyfriend approaching.

Mats can' help but notice the objects in Benni's hands. He had a small bowl of water in a pink plastic dish and in his other hand a ginger root. The root is long and peeled with a rounded end. Mats can smell the ginger from where he is laid. Benni raises an eyebrow which means Mats has to be ready for him. Mats took his book mark from the night stand then settled his book onto the floor.

"It's got a string attached to it" Benni pointed it out with a goofy smile. Mats just finds the whole thing about figging weird. Who come up with the idea of having a piece of spice up your ass anyway? It reminded Mats of lots of thing but none of them had anything to do with sex.

Mats nods "Yes the string is a good idea, thank you"

"Yes" Benni agrees "Wouldn't want it to get stuck up your ass would we Mats?" Mats only shook his head in response, so Benni continued "Come on Matsi, what are you waiting for? out of those boxers"

Mats just rolled his eyes and lifted up his hips, letting Benni pull them down, exposing Mats' rock hard cock. Benni rolls Mats onto his front and panted his hips. "On your hands and knees big boy" Mats rolled his eyes but did as he was told instantly. Pushing his ass high up into the air ready for his boyfriend.

Benni leaned over and grabbed the piece of ginger then disappeared behind Mats' back. Benni lift his hand high in the air then brought it back down with swoosh, hitting mats on the cheek of his ass.

Mats blushes once Benni slowly pulls his cheeks apart, exposing his pucker to the cool air. Mats always feel a little insecure in this sort of situation, when he's open and exposed like this. Benni thrusts a finger inside of him of him, then a second one just to make sure Mats is open enough. Once Benni has four fingers inside of him and is satsifed, only then does he let his fingers slip out of him.

Benni takes the root and presses it against Mats' hole. Benni smirks as Mats pushes back into it as he slowly eased the root inside of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't use lube Matsi baby, it says on the internet that lube dulls the sensation and we wouldn't want that would we?" Benni rubs the backs of thighs to soothe him. Benni or someone has carved the root into the shape of a plug and it doesn't hurt anymore that one as Benni pushed it inside of him, only a flared shape base is left on the outside.

Mats tosses his head back and starts to wiggle a little bit, so the plug shits inside of him.

"How does it feel darling?" Benni says still soothing his fingers over Mats' thighs.

Mats just shrugs in response "Well it's not like I expected it to be, if anything, i'm a little disappointed"

"Oh" Benni starts to giggle rather dramatically. "Just you wait and see what will happen" Benni gets comfortable behind Mats and watches how he squeezes himself around the root. Benni really hopes this is going to work.

"Can I maybe go an-" Mats squeezes his eyes together "It's starting to get a little bit warmer" Oh and Benni smirked.

The root sends hot waves through Mats' body, it's not a bad pain, it's the kind of pain he gets when Benni thrusts his hard cock into him. Mats lets his eyes flutter closed because soon enough, this isn't going to be much fun anymore.

"You can lay down if you need to Matsi"

Mats shook his head "Not yet babe"

The feeling the root gave Mats is like the feeling he gets when he's being fucked just without the movements. His whole just burns because of it. Mats moans and decides to thrust back into it anyway.

That's when the ginger starts to warm up a little bit. The stupid thing made his whole body break out into a sweat. Beads were forming on his brow.  "oh fuck Benni" Mats sighs and settles down so he's laid on his back.

The burning starts to increase for a couple of minutes and Mats is all ready withering around like a whore into the bed sheets. Mats' cock gives a little twitch and slowly starts to harden. The thing is the root is either a dull warm burn or it burns Mats' insides like the fires of hell, there is no in between.

Mats rolls around and starts to clench and un clench his ass around satan's root. The damn thing is so hot now and doesn't feel like anything Mats had imagined it to. All though he knew this wouldn't have been pleasurable from the start.

Benni just laughs as he watches Mats roll around on the bed rather dramatically "You know Mats, if you didn't clench around it, it wouldn't hurt as bad" Mats just glares at Benni and ignores his words. All Mats' body his hot but it's nothing like the volcanic lava burning his core.

"Mats, Mats" Benni grabs him tightly by the hips to keep him still, just because he's rolling around on the double bed like a mad man. "Look Mats, if it's hurting you I can always take it out for you?" Mats shakes his head. "Good" Benni smirks and keeps Mats pinned to the bed with his hips.

Mats let out a pathetic little whimper. If worst comes to worst Mats knows he can always use his safe-word but right now, doesn't want to use that. Mats let's his eyes slide closed and tries to concentrate on the small bit of pleasure it's giving him and not the huge burning.

All Mats' body is covered with sweat, in some area his whole skin is red just from the burn in his fucking ass. The burning is really overwhelming and the small bit of pleasure is changed just to a burn.

"Benni, please, please, please" Mats doesn't even have any idea what the hell is actually begging for because he certainly doesn't want Benni to take it out of him.   

"How about we do something to make it a little more interesting for you?" Mats open his eyes and Benni is there staring right into his eyes. Mats just nods and let's his eyes close one again. Mats just grunts as he collapse down into the mattress, with Benni still holding his hips tightly.              

 "Benni" Mats repeats and once again he has no idea what he's asking for. When Mats tries to relax it only makes the burning worse. Mats just wants to curl up into a ball.

The paddle takes Mats by surprise as the smack echoes through the room as as came down hard onto Mats' skin. Mats clenched down around the root in his with the surprise and once again another wave of burning started.

Benni is brining the paddle back down onto his body once again. Benni doesn't hit him that hard but the paddle leaves its own burning sensation behind. Mats tries to relax he really does but his ass just feels like one big fiery ache.

The burn of the ginger root reminds Mats of the time Thomas had dared him to down a bottle of five chilli's chilli sauce. Mats had never experienced burning like that until now. Fucking Thomas and his stupid pranks.

Benni brings the paddle down onto Mats' stomach and Mats lets his eyes open this time. The paddle is flat and wooden. It probably would do more damage if Benni decided to hit him over the head with it. Hopefully his boyfriend wouldn't do that though.

"Matsi?" Benni's voice is angelic and soft and if the older man wasn't massaging his ankle, he probably would have never heard him.

"Benni, please Benni" Mats starts his plea again and he still has no idea what the fuck he's asking for.

"What is it Mats? Do you want me to take it out?"

"Fuck, no"

Benni just takes that as go to bring down the paddle against Mats' stomach once again. Mats doesn't even react, so Benni brings down the paddle ten more times in the exact same spot. Mats can't decide which burning pain is the worst. All though the ginger root is not being much of a problem right now.

Mats thrusts his hips high into the air and starts to splutter a word of German curses.  

"Mats?" benni says softly "You're not crying are you?" Benni drops the paddle onto the floor and goes up onto the bed the check out his lovers face.

Mats just shakes his head and lets out a little shudder "No, No" Mats shakes his head once again. "Just give me a moment"

Benni was about to speak but Mats sat up and gave him the glare of the devil "Don't you dare take the root out of me Benni" Benni chuckles because Mats' voice is so dry it's like he's been screaming for the past hour.

Benni smirks and it's more grinch like than human "So is it ten more then?" Benni says while rubbing his hands into Mats' sweat damp curls.

Mats once again let's eyes slide closed but he nods in response to Benni's earlier question. Benni jumps down off the bed and picks up the paddle from the floor and jumps back up.

Mats still has no idea which kind of burn is the worse one, so instead he just forces himself to relax. Benni opens his eyes and sees Benni bringing down the paddle onto Mats' hipbones.

It's nearly an impossible task for Mats not to clench up around the ginger as soon as benni brought down the paddle, it's just a human instinct to tighten up. At the beginning of this bet, Benni would have had to tie Mats up to do anything like this to him but now Mats just submits and if he's honest with himself he likes to be the one who's not in control. Benni has brought the paddle down six times when Mats looses the will to speak, he just grunts ever time the paddle comes down onto his skin.

After the six times Benni brought the paddle down, he gave Mats a little break in between each hit. Mats had visible parks on his skin now and Benni didn't want to make them any worse. Once Benn gets to eight, he pulls the ginger root out of Mats. Mats cries out from the loss of something to clench down on. All though he does still clench down as the last two smacks come down onto his skin.

"Oh fuck mats" Benni says while tracing his finger over Mats' throbbing rim. "You're so open for me Matsi, your hole is so red and hot. Do you want me to fuck you now?"

Mats nods and lets out a groan "Oh fuck me, please Benni" Benni reaches over for the box of condoms next to the bed and lets out a grunt "We're out"

Mats rolls his eyes "Not like you haven't taken me bareback before Benni"

Benni starts to laugh "Mats, i'm not sticking my cock into your ass when the ginger juices are still there"

Mats sighed "Then what are we going to do Benni? I need you inside of me and i'm not taking the dildo again, it feels like ages since you were last inside of me"

"Such a boss bottom aren't you Matsi?" Benni chuckled "But don't worry this is way I brought up a bowl of ice cubes"

Mats shuddered as Benni pushed an all ready melting cube of ice inside of him. Mats' ass is so hot with the ginger juices that the first one melted into a puddle all most instantly.

Benni chuckled "I guess you are just really hot, huh Matsi?" Benni pushed a second ice cube into Mats. This time the cube didn't melt all most as quickly and the ice actually started to cool Mats down.

After Benni had pushed seven ice cubes inside of him. Mats' body started shiver instead of burn in every place. Benni soothed his hands over Mats' thighs. "Are you ready for my cock now baby boy?"

Mats nodded "Please Benni, I need to feel you"

"Shh" Benni soothed "I'll be inside of you in a matter of seconds, ok darling?"

"Ok" Mats nodded and smiled.

Benni rolled Mats back onto his front and nudged the head of his cock against Mats' abused entrance. Mats' cock is all ready standing hard and proud and dripping a sea of pre cum onto his stomach.

Benni took Mats' cock into his hand and gave him a light jerk "Oh Matsi. you are soaking wet for me aren't you?" Mats nods and groans. Thrusting up his hips into Benni's thrust to get more friction from him and succeeding as a beautiful wave of pleasure ran through his system.

"Come on Benni, just fuck me" Mats said impatiently thrusting his hips up once again, is having your boyfriend inside of you too much to ask when you've had a burning piece of ginger and ice cubes in your ass? Mats thinks not.

"Such an impatient little slut aren't you Matsi?" Mats just nods because what choice does he have when he's been begging his boyfriend to fuck him for what seemed like forever.

For the second time that night Benni bumped the head of his cock against Mats and slowly started to push into him. Mats moaned, finally getting what he wants.

"Oh fuck Mats" Benni groaned "Your hole is still burning for me and it feels so fucking good. The water from the ice cubes and the stretch from the ginger root made it easier for Benni to slip into the hilt.

Benni draws Mats' knees up to his chest, his cock shifting a little inside of Mats forcing him deeper inside of his body. Mats moaned approvingly, he liked nothing more than Benni being buried to the hilt inside of him.

Benni starts to thrust into Mats, his movements are slow and careful but he builds up a steady, deep rhythm which each of his thrusts.

"Oh Mats, so god Matsi" Benni moans and leans over to pepper kisses a long Mats' slack mouth. Benni is whispering filth into Mats' mouth as he starts to fuck him harder and quicker but not nearly as hard and violent as he usually does when he takes Mats in his bedroom.

"Benni fuck me properly" Mats moans and pushes his hips back once again. Benni thrusts his finger tips into Mats' skin to keep him still but he just thinks fuck it and starts to slam his cock in and out of his body. Benni thrust into Mats so hard that his balls slapped against Mats' all ready burning ass cheeks.

Benni starts a search for Mats' prostate, it never takes him long he knows Mats like he knows the back of his hand. He knows he has found what he is looking for when Mats screams out his name. Benni proceeds to hit Mats dead on the prostate with every single one of his thrusts until he had reduced Mats to a withering babbling mess.

"Benni, Benni" Mats cries out tossing his sweaty curls into the pillows on the bed one more time. "Benni, I need to come" Mats literally screams out the words, pure need dripping in his voice.

"I know darling" Benni soothed sounding nearly as breathless and as far gone as Mats himself. Benni leans forward and presses his mouth against Mats' while he reached down and started to fist Mats' cock, stroking him hard and fast while he continued to not only hit his prostate but batter into it. Mats is panting heavily as his orgasm rips through him. he screams out Benni's name as the older man continues to pound into him. Mats raises his hips only for Benni to push him back down into the bed as his load shoots out of him. Painting Benni's hand and his own stomach.

Benni himself is close now and is thrusting into Mats with all his might as he chased his own orgasm. Mats just lay panting getting through his own pleasurable waves as Benni's hips stuttered and stalled. He came hard inside of Mats shooting load after load into his boyfriends inner cavern. panting the walls white. Benni eased out his limp cock instantly.

"You are my little slut Matsi, do you know that?" Benni said to his slightly younger lover as he settled down into bed next to Mats, taking the panting body into his strong arms and holding him close.

Mats' body still shook from the force of his orgasm and Benni made sure to baby him until he started to relax into his arms.

"You know Mats, we only have five days left and i'm going to miss holding you like this after i've fucked you senseless" Benni is quite sure Mats would have said something back but he looked down into his arms to find a peacefully sleeping Mats. He had earned his reward today.

Benni is sad the bet is going to be over very soon but he has a plan to make Mats submit to him all the time. Only if he can get Mats to agree of course but he has that to work out tomorrow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we are coming to the end of this series, only five left! Is there anything anyone would like to see? I'm not really keen on water-sports or fisting but if anyone would like to see any of that or anything else just let me know.


	27. day 26

Mats had been stood bound and blindfolded in Benni's basement for what seemed like forever. Benni had tied his arms behind his back with some soft kind of rope to stop it cutting into his skin. All though that didn't stop the burning ache in his shoulders. Mats' feet were just slightly off the floor with a spreader bar in between them to keep his legs apart. The basement is freeing cold but Benni had done his best to make the place warmer but all the same Mats didn't mind it being cold.

Benni had ordered Mats to eat all his dinner because of the activity he had in mind. He had all so ordered Mats drink three pints of water throughout the day without actually going to the toilet. Mats had agreed to do this challenge as long as Benni saved him before he actually pissed himself. Benni promise and Mats knows he would never break a promise, not to Mats anyway.

Mats knew once Benni had walked into the room. The sound of the basement door slowly opening and closing followed by the sound of his shoes walking towards him. Mats jumped once Benni actually touched him, trailing his finger tips down the side of his hip.

"You know what Mats, you've been such a good for me tonight. You have even drunk all the water I have given to you. How bad do you need to piss now Mats?" Benni said with a slightly evil chuckle. Mats was about to speak but then he remembered about the ball gag in his mouth.

"Oh sorry Matsi" Benni said and walked over to Mats and let the ball slip away from his mouth, a dribble of drool dripped down Mats chin. "You can speak now darling"

Mats whined and nodded "Yes, I really need to piss" Mats most have been tied up for quite a while now. Mats could feel all the liquid he had earlier consumed building up in his bladder. The liquid is screaming for release and Mats really didn't know how much longer he could last.

Mats sucked in breath once Benni's finger started to slightly run over the skin on his stomach. Mats squirmed and thrashed once the fingertips dug even further into his stomach. The pressure on Mats' stomach only make the need for him to relive himself even more.

"How long do you think you can last Mats?" Benni asked calmly. Mats is still blindfolded but could tell Benni is circling around him because of the sound of his footsteps. Mats threw his head back "I don't know Benni" Mats moaned "About five minutes" If Mats could have crossed  his legs, he probably would have and he's sure he could have lasted much longer. Mats had no choice but to have faith in his pelvic muscles. All though Mats could feel just how weak they are getting now.

"Oh Matsi" Benni said still stroking Mats' swollen stomach "I'm sure you can do much better than that" Mats shook his head and started to trash again. "Lets make an agreement if you last for twenty minutes I will give you a blowjob, if not I will punish you, does that sound fair Matsi? what do you think?"

Mats choked back a frustrated sob "What kind of punishment will it be, though?" "hmm" Benni said pretending to be in thought for a couple a moments "We will leave that as surprise but I can promise you thing, you won't come tonight"

Mats thinks about what Benni has said to him for a moment. It had been such a long time since Mats has been able to touch Benni that way but for someone who needs to piss so bad, twenty minutes seem like a lifetime. Mats could just say no to the deal and instantly go for a piss but not only would that disappoint Benni but he's quite sure he would be punsihed and that means Benni wouldn't give him a blow job.

Mats must have been in thought for a long moment because Benni coughed "Well?" and just by the tone of voice Benni is giving him, he knows he has no choice but to give a prompt answer.

"Yes Benni" Mats said while vigorously nodding his head "I accept the twenty minuite challenge" Mats knows he won't be able to make it. It's all ready becoming too much for him.  

"I know you couldn't resist me Matsi" benni said honestly and let the blindfold slip away from Mats' eyes. The younger man blinked a couple of times to let them adjust to the light."That's it" Benni smiled "I love to see your beautiful brown eyes"

"Thank you master" Mats forced a smile, pulling lightly on his restraints to test how easy it would be to get out of them if he'd fear he might piss himself. Mats' bladder is so full and aching, he isn't sure he can hold on for the full twenty minutes.

Mats isn't sure how much time passes but surely it's been ten minutes at least. A weird wave ran through Mats stomach and he knows if he's not careful he's going to piss himself. Mats sucks up a breath and forcing the urine to stay where it is. Benni raises an eyebrow at Mats' sudden movements.

"Mats just keep still will you?" Benni stole a glance into Mats' eyes then started to feel sorry for him. "Just hang in there Mats, I know you can do it" Benni smiled in hope it would give him at least a little bit of encouragement. Benni ran his hand over Mats' swollen stomach in hope it would soothe him just a little bit as he looked down into the time of his phone "Only 17 minutes to go darling" Mats silently moaned surely it must have been longer than 3 minutes.

Mats ignored everything Benni said and just stared at the wall in front of him. He is trying his best to concentrate on anything right now other than the strong need to piss. Mats did notice however that Benni had removed his hand from Mats' stomach and slowly trailed his way up and down Mats' sick pack with his middle finger. All though it tickled Mats more than anything which only made the need to piss even worse.

Benni looked down at the clock once again. He felt a little sorry for Mats the time seemed to be going really slowly. "Only fifteen more minutes to go Matsi. you can do it" Benni continued to encourage.

Mats started to feel a little overwhelmed. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and dripped onto his face yet at the same time he felt freezing cold. Mats' muscles ached from them being forced behind his back, his legs ached from being lifted up from the floor and worse of all his bladder hurt more than anything, holding that piss for such a long time. Mats' whole body started to shake in exhaustion, he knows for a fact he won't be able to make it until the end but he is determined to try and do. Prove himself as well as Benni wrong.

Benni broke away from Mats sweaty skin and looked down at the timer once again "only twelve minutes to go Mats, you are doing so well, keep going" Benni took in the sight of Mats who is shaking and squeezing his eyes tightly together just from the sheer need. "Mats do you want to stop?" Mats shook his head so fast that he's sure he could have given himself whiplash "I'm fine" Benni nodded "Just remember if it gets too much then use your safe word"

Benni looks over at Mats once again and asks him a simple question just to make sure Mats isn't delirious because the last thing Benni wants to do is harm Mats on purpose. "Mats? What colour is Dortmunds home jersey?" Mats looked at Benni with an unreadable expression "Are you stupid? you know it's yellow" Benni chuckled more from relief than anything "Don't talk to your master like that or i'll leave you here all night" Mats shook his head, he's trying so hard not give in. Once again Mats felt the overwhelming need to go but just when he is about to piss he manages to keep it in. Mats slumps forward and takes a sigh of relief.

Benni tutted "Oh dear Matsi, I saw that you nearly pissed yourself are you really sure don't want to stop right now? I understand if you do but remember the consequences" Mats spoke up softly "How long left?" Benni glanced down at the stop watch once again "Ten minutes darling" Mats sighed but nodded.

"I can't help it Benni" Mats said weakly, tears prickling up in his dark eyes just from the frustration. Mats really did try his hardest to last the full twenty munities but it's all ready getting unbearable and he still has another ten minutes to go. Mats is quite sure he can at least last a little bit longer and is determined not to give up just yet"

"Do you really want me to give you a blow job Matsi?" Benni asked and took Mats' soft cock into his hand. When Mats had first been locked up, his cock stood hard and proud but because of the need to piss Mats' cock had long since softened and Benni touching it now only felt painful instead of pleasure filled.

"Yes Benni, more than anything" Mats answered honestly doing his best to try and cross his legs but of course that is impossbile because of the spreader bar that is still settled in between his legs.  

Benni nodded happily from Mats' response "I can't wait to wrap my head around your cock and start to suck you off. I'll make you come so hard that your whole body will shake. Do you like the sound of that Matsi?" Mats nodded "Yes master that sounds really good, I want you to do that"

Benni took the phone into his hand and checked the time on it "Eight and half minutes to go matsi, you have been doing well so far, you should be proud of yourself" Mats nodded and once again Benni took in the sight of Mats who looked so needy and defeated. "Actually Mats, I tell you what?" "Yes master?" "Because you've been so a good boy Matsi i'll chop your time from eight minutes to five" Mats nodded "Yes master, please" Benni nodded and reset the timer so only five minutes remained on the clock.

"Benni, Benni, Benni" Mats screamed out, he's quite sure he was about to piss himself for the moment and thank god he managed to stop it once again. Mats started shuffle around in restraints trying to think of anything other than the strong need to piss.

"Mats for god sake boy, will you just keep still?" Benni snapped and stilled Mats by placing a hand on his shoulder. "You only have three and half minutes left" Mats whined because of course that felt more like a life time  that just a few short minutes.

Mats let his teeth sink into his lip as he groaned another wave ran through his system and he knows for a fact he won't be able to hold it this time, he has no choice but to use his safe word. " Schalke,  Schalke, Schalke" Mats screamed out the words but he felt so defeated. He had held on for so long only to fail right near the end of the challenge.

Benni stepped forward as quickly as he could. Un-cuffing Mats' wrists first then turning his attention to his legs, quickly undoing the rope that kept them high in the air then lastly took out the spreader bar.

Mats didn't say anything, just jumped away and ran to the toilet which is conveniently placed in the basement, Mats had never been so grateful to the toilet they never used in his life.

Benni leaned against the door and waited for Mats to finish. The younger man took several minutes before coming out of the bathroom once again. A look of defeat still evident on his features.

"Oh dear Mats" Benni tutted and shook his head, he isn't really mad with Mats he is actually surprised he managed to last so long but he stayed in the master roll for just a little  bit longer "You only had two minutes left Mats and you just couldn't help yourself could you, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Mats looked down at his feet in shame. "I'm sorry master" Mats said softly. Even though he felt guilty for not being able to last his body had stopped shaking and the pain in his bladder had disappeared and that alone made Mats feel much better.                        

Benni placed his hand on the collar which he early placed around Mats' neck and pulled him forward with the leather. Mats let out a slight chocking sound as he obeyed the command. Mats just said there shuffling from both his feet, not yet having the courage to look up into Benni's eyes. Unsure if he would be met by anger of disappoint but either way it scared him.

Benni cupped Mats' face and slowly tilted his chin, Mats rolled his eyes so he still didn't have to look at Benni. "Look at me will you" the older man snapped eventually tired with Mats' games.

Mats slowly rolled his eyes back to a normal angle and forced himself to Benni eye contact. It's the first time Mats has looked him in the eye since Benni had tied him in the basement. "Do you know why i'm going to have to punish you Matsi?"

Mats slowly nodded his head which only seemed to anger Benni even more than before "Use your words Mats, you are acting like a spoilt child" Mats nodded more vigorously "Yes master, I am being punished for disobeying and you are right to do so master"

"That's right Matsi" Benni said satisfied with the younger man's response. "I gave you a rule Mats and you broke it which means punishment, bad sluts get punished when they disobeyed their master"

"On your knees" Benni snapped, Mats didn't have time to follow the command before Benni had a hand into his curls and pushed him down onto the floor. Mats looked up at Benni obediently as he waited for the next order.

"Open your mouth as wide as you can matsi and stick your pretty little tongue out for me" Mats nodded and opened his mouth, making sure poked his pink tongue out as far as he can. He knows what Benni has in mind for him and if he's honest, it's not really much of a punishment. Mats liked getting Benni off more than anything.

"Good boy" Benni said, his left hand still locked in Mats' hair but he used his other to push down his shorts and boxers in the same move and took his all ready hard cock into his hand.

"You know what to do Mats" Once again Mats didn't get the chance to respond before Benni took charge of the action and brought Mats' mouth close to his cock. "Once more thing Mats, if you come there will be serious consequences for you"  

Mats was left to move for himself for a moment then took the head of Benni's cock into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the throbbing head and licked up every drop of pre cum that had formed on the slit and only then did Mats take Benni further into his mouth. Once Benni's cock hit the back of his throat the older man took matters into his hands and started to thrust down into Mats' throat.

Mats swallowed a few times and forced himself to breathe through is nose as Benni worked his way in and out of Mats throat. Mats could feel his hard cock twitching and starting to swell, just begging him to give it a little attention but Mats couldn't risk the change and get a worse punishment, so left his cock alone.

Benni gripped Mats' hair so hard that tears start to brim up in his eyes as Benni thrust into his throat with all his might. Trails of pre cum ran down mats' throat and just from that he can tell just how close Benni is to finding his orgasm.

"God Mats, you are such a fucking cock whore do you know that?" Mats nodded around the cock in his throat "You take my cock so well" Benni groaned and thrust in a little deeper, all most choking mats but not quite "Close your eyes for me will you baby?"

Mats nodded and did as his master told him, letting his eyes slide closed. Benni chose that moment to pull his cock out of Mats' throat and furiously started to jerk off over the younger boy's face. Even though Mats has his eyes closed he can hear what Benni is doing and knows what's about to come when Benni tilts his face back. Hot, white streams of come splatter over Mats' face in quick jets. Benni let out such a pornographic moan and that alone made Mats' cock twitch.

"Stay here" Benni shouted at Mats and disappeared for a few short moments. Mats could feel Benni's release dripping down his face and onto the floor. Benni returned only a couple of seconds later with a weird object Mats had never seen in his life and a towel in the other hand. Benni cleaned the whole of Mats' face with the towel then tossed it down onto the floor.

 

"What's that?" Mats asked looking at the weird object in his masters fist. Benni chuckled "it's called a Chastity Device" of course Mats knew exactly what it is and didn't need to be told anymore about that damn thing but Benni continued anyway "What happens is, I put it around your hard cock and it stops you from coming, it's that simple" Benni said happily.

"Oh Mats, don't give me that look i'm only keeping it on you for one night" That's all Benni said as he wrapped the evil thing around Mats' cock and locked it in place with a smirk.

"I won't be long Mats, just going to put this key in the freezer" Mats knows he's going to be in for a very long night.


	28. Day 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a warning that this chapter contains some RAPE ROLE PLAY! I don't know if this would be triggering or not but i've left a warning just in case.

Mats grunts as Benni slams his body against the seat of the back of his car. The younger one can't help but let out a little excited giggle but the older one quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "Mats be quiet, you know the police pass through here and the last thing I want is to be caught by them fucking you in my car" Mats just smirked around the hand and licked Benni's skin which only earned him a hard glare.

Benni's shaking hands start to undo the buttons on Mats' white dress shirt. The two of them were on their way back from a nice romantic meal when benni suggested they pull over and fuck in the back seat of his car and who is Mats to turn down such a sexy opportunity.

Once Benni had gotten all the buttons unfastened which revealed Mats' gorgeously toned abs. The older man traced his fingers over the soft skin. Licking his lips because of what is about to happen?"

"What?" Benni asked, looking down at the devilish look Mats is giving him to him.

Mats starts to struggle and writher like a bitch underneath Benni but it's all just an act and the both of them know that, if Mats is really distressed he would have used the safe word but at the same time Benni keeps a watchful eye on his love. Despite Mats being the bigger and stronger one he just can't seem to free himself from Benni's harsh grip which only makes the older one smirk. "What's up Mats? are you a little virgin?" Benni growled, the words made Mats' cock twitch. Benni pushed his lips into Mats' ear and spoke once again "Little virgin Matsi taking my cock in the back of my car what a dirty whore" Benni said placing a light slap on Mats' thigh.

and fuck Mats really did enjoy their role playing games the most.      

Benni slowly pulled down the zipper on Mats dress jeans. Even though the car was dark Benni could tell Mats is wearing his favourite white under armour boxer shorts.

Mats raises his hips, coming out of character a little bit to help Benni get off his boxers and jeans. Mats groans as his cock comes into contact with the cool winter air, sending a shiver down his whole body. Right now nothing could feel more natural than Benni's hand wrapped around his hardening shaft.

"Instead of this why don't you kill me or beat the living shit out of me, just anything but this, please" Mats said, getting back into character.

Benni clamped his hand back over Mats' mouth once again "Come on Mats, why don't you start screaming and shouting now?" Benni started to jerk Mats off. He didn't bother to go soft and slow like he usually would have but he moved his hand rough and hard. The friction was strange but it wasn't hard enough to actually hurt Mats who is moaning around the hand. Mats' cock started to react the action and it his member slowly started to twitch to life.

Mats started to moan and beg behind Benni's hand to come, of course the older man couldn't understand a word of it. If Benni would have heard any of Mats' begging it would have earned him a harsh spanking, not that Mats would be upset with that but this is a game of role play and Mats doesn't want to spoil it.

Mats let's his eyes slide closed and settles back against the leather of Benni's very expensive car and tries to relax into Benni's touch. Benni's voice soon snapped him out of his thoughts "You are hard already?" Benni tutted "What a little whore you are Hummels" Benni chuckled and Mats started to breathe heavily against the hand clamped over his mouth.  

Mats' dick is really embarrassing it always has been since he was a teenager and got him into trouble more often than not. Mats could harden in a matter of seconds which could be both a blessing and a curse. Usually a curse when he got hard seeing his school teacher wearing a speeado when no one knew he was gay back then.

Benni jerked Mats for a couple more minutes and he's coming. Mats' whole body starts to shake as he shoots his load up over his own stomach and chest. Benni chuckles dramatically "Oh dear, that was fast"  

Benni locked his eyes with Mats' beautiful dark orbs "Stay fucking still" Benni ordered "If you don't this will hurt like a bitch and it just might make you bleed" Mats whined and thrust his body back into the car seats once again. "Please no" Mats said trying to stay in character. "No?" Benni said with a raised eyebrow "Do you want this to hurt or something?"

"I need you to keep fucking quiet" Benni said once again followed by a large ripping sound and Mats is very confused to what that could have been. Why is the car door still open anyway?       

Benni moved his hand away from Mats' mouth for a brief moment. Mats was out of breath from the constant struggling but he still managed to get a few of his role play choice words."What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I thought I told you to shut up, you fucking slut" Benni growled and slammed Mats mouth together, making him bite his tongue in the process of it. Benni then applied a piece of grey duct-tape over Mats' mouth to stop any sound escaping. "Now you can't do anything but shut up, can you? Benni laughed wickedly.

Benni released Mats' arms and climbed out of the car, which only confused Mats even more. Why the fuck did his boyfriend get out of the car?

"Mats, press this button if you are ever in real distress" Benni said out of character for a moment and thrust the button into Mats' palm, only to disappear again a few seconds later.

Benni reappeared out of nowhere and took Mats by the legs who started to struggle out of the firm grip once again. Despite Mats' advantage he had no chance against Benni who stepped out of the car to roughly flip Mats over onto his stomach. His ass high in the air and his face pressed down into the leather.

Benni pulled out a coil of rope and bound Mats' legs to the seat of the car to stop him from escaping anywhere.  

"Such a gorgeous ass we have here" Benni said with a violently hard slap onto the clothed cheek. Benni helped Mats to raised his hips then quickly tore off his jeans and boxers, getting a proper look at his boyfriends beautiful ass.

Mats tried to cry out through the duct tape but it was no use of course this is just part of his act, if he ever needed to he had the button in his sweaty palm, he had no intention of using it of course.

Mats could hear Benni behind him but he had no idea what the fuck his boyfriend is doing because he's face down in the back of Benni's sports car about to get fucked like a whore.

Mats jumped once a cold hand landed on his back and started to slide down towards his puckered entrance. Mats started to struggle once again as a wet digit prodded against his entrance and slowly slid into the knuckle. Mats' cock twitched, he is getting hard already.

"Oh god, you dirty little bitch you are so tight" Benni said using his other hand to slap Mats' ass cheek once again. So sooner than he left Mats' burning ass he let his fingers slide around to Mats' front and gave his nipple a hard twist, causing him to cry out around the make shift duct-tape gag.

Mats sunk further down into the leather seating which only pushed the fingers deeper into his tight ring of heat. Benni's finger lightly massaged his inner walls, creating a new type of pleasure for his boyfriend. Mats soon started to adjust to the single digit but it was short lived because Benni chose that moment to slap two more in at the same time. Causing painful waves to run through Mats' body this time. "How do you feel Matsi, good I bet" Benni smirked then added "I don't know why you don't become a full time whore because you are so good at accepting fingers like this"

Mats grunted and thrust up his hips in announced from his boyfriends stupid ass jokes. Benni's fingers started to move in and out of him much for easily now and instead of painful the fingers massaging his inner walls felt blissfully good and Mats cock had reached rapid hardness once again. Mats found his breathing restricting through the duct-tape but all the same it wasn't enough to stop his breathing all together. "What a dirty fucking slut you are Mats Hummels, getting hard just from having fingers in your ass" Benni reached a hand around and squeezed the head of Mats' cock tightly to stop him from coming any time soon.

Mats could all ready feel the need to orgasm building up in the very pit of his stomach but the hand around his shaft made it impossible. Benni let his fingers slide out of Mats hole, leaving him feeling cold and empty. The sound of a zipper indicated what is soon about to happen.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Hummels that you pass out" Benni nudged the head of his cock right where his fingers had been only a few seconds agao and slowly started to push into him. Mats started to struggle once again to keep the role playing game going for a little bit longer at least. Benni moved as slowly as possible to make the intrusion painful as Mats stretched to accompanied his boyfriends large length.    

"How is a slut like you so fucking tight" Benni said, his cock feeling larger than ever inside of Mats. Benni's cock sent a surge of pain through Mats as he started to roughly pound in and out of him without giving him proper time to adjust to Benni's large member. Benni thrust harder and harder inside of his boyfriend but the dull burning pain soon gave away to a low burn of pleasure.

"Oh god Mats, you moan and writher around like a slut" Benni said his voice dripped with need and arousal now. One of Benni's hands dug into Mats' waist the other squeezed tightly at his jaw, just where the duct tape started.

A huge burning pain shot through Mats followed by a hard rip as Benni tore the duct-tape off his face in one swift move. The pain is like taking a medical shot.

"Fuck you, you dirty cunt" Mats said while still panting heavily from the lack of air he had behind the duct-tape. "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up" Benni said once again filling Mats with extra hard thrusts as another harsh warning.

Mats tried to hold his breath to stop him panting but in the end the lack of air just made him pant even more than he had done in the first place. The only sound in the car is the sound of wet skin slapping together and Mats' heavy panting. Benni seemed to feel a little bigger inside of Mats as he thrust into him just harder than he had done before.

The sex is more painful that Mats had ever had in his life but fuck this is the best game of role play they have ever played.

Mats let out a groan of pleasure and only then did Benni realise he had found the younger man's prostate and started to hit it with every thrust. Nobody could hit Mats on the prostate like Benni did, nobody could fuck Mats like Benni did.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Mats cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips back in time with his boyfriends thrusts even though it's not what he should be doing during his role play game. Benni giggled "You have such a nice voice you dirty little fucker" Benni chuckled "That's it Matsi, moan for me"

Benni thrust into Mats so hard that the younger man didn't get the chance to get used to the first wave of pleasure before he slammed his prostate once again and sent even more waves of pleasure through Mats' system.

Benni brought his hand down on the already burning area of Mats skin in time with his thrusts, sending extra waves of pleasure through Mats' body even though the spanking is supposed to be painful.

Benni started to thrust into Mats with all his might slamming Mats' prostate even more often that before. Mats cried out every time, his teeth sinking into his lip to stop himself from screaming out so loud that it will cause attention to them.

Mats' body felt numb as he was coming for a second time. His body shaking as his load spurted through from his cock and painted the clean back seat of Benni's car with this hot, thick load.

Mats clenched down around Benni during orgasm which made it a little harder to thrust in and out of him but all the same Benni managed to thrust with so much force and speed as he searched for his own orgasm. It didn't take longer with Mats' perfect tight heat wrapped around him and he soon he is coming hard inside of Mats. The older one painted Mats' inner walls with his milky white seed.

Mats could feel his eyes dropping, a shade of black starting in the corner of his eyes but he soon snapped out of it when Benni gave him a hard shake "Don't you dare fucking pass out Mats hummels"

"It won't scar Mats" Mats jumped because he felt a light scratching on his back. It didn't hurt all that much but it did burn a little bit and it's only when Benni finished with his task he pulled out of Mats and pulled the younger ones body into his arms.

"We should get you home and put you to bed" Benni said peppering kisses into Mats' sweaty hair.

Mats nodded "yes, it's been such a perfect night"

"Indeed it has" Benni agreed.

"Benni, what did you scratch into my back?"

"Property ofBenedikt Höwedes"Benni anserwed with a smirk.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapters left D:


	29. day 28

Benni pushed open the front door to the house he shared with Mats and was instantly met with a deathly silence. Mats must be in the house somewhere because Benni had given the younger one some clothes to wear.

"Mats?" Benni called out into the empty hall way, settling the bags of grocery's down onto the floor. Hopefully Mats' dog won't go in there and steal the food like she had done the last time.  

"Mats?" Benni called out once again and was met with the same silence as before. Where the fuck can he be?

Benni started to feel worried once he called out again and still wasn't met with a response. It's not like Mats to disobey his master, he surely would have told him if had gone out. He pulled his phone out of the pocket in his jeans and was about to call Mats until he heard the faint sound of music coming from the play room.

"Mats?" He shouted this time and followed the noise down the corridor until he got to the play room which is right at the end. Benni pushed his jacket back onto the floor the pushed open the door to find Mats.

Benni's mouth dropped onto the floor when he walked into the room to find Mats wearing the outfit Benni had told him to. Mats laid carelessly on the bed, showing off every inch of his muscle.

Mats had blue stocking on, for obvious reasons and black high heels which he had no idea how Benni had managed to find ladies shoes that fit Mats' rather large feet. Benni doesn't think he's ever seen a more beautiful sight in his whole life.

"How are you feeling Matsi?" Benni said innocently as he swiped at his lower lip with his pink tongue and stepped towards the bed where Mats is spread out a little like a whore.

Mats didn't say anything in response, just pulled himself up from where he laid on the bed and shot Benni a quick wink. That's when the older one knew Mats is putting his plan into action.   

Mats stood in the middle of the play room, giving his boyfriend the perfect view of his body. Some sort of dance song played in the ground, the kind of song that reminded Benni of being in some kind of sleazy strip club.

Mats' skin started to shine beautifully from where the moon light had sneaked in through the gap in the curtains. Mats is wearing a button up, only it's undone and he's showing Benni every inch of his skin. Mats shrugged the white shirt off his back then slowly started to make his way back to Benni.

Mats looked so sexy wearing those black heels. Benni just couldn't help the lustful looks he is giving to Mats as the taller one struts over to him. Mats gave Benni a quick wink then braced the palm of his hands onto the strong shoulders. It's only when Benni got a proper look at his boyfriend is when he realized that Mats is wearing a blue thong laced with diamantes. The colour looked so hot against his tan skin, it's such a shame he's usually wearing the yellow of Dortmund.

Mats removed his hands from Benni's shoulders to flick a black curl back that had fallen into his eye. He really did need a good hair cut. Benni sucked in a breath as he watched Mats raise his arms up above his head putting the whole of his perfect body on show.

Benni finally released the breath he is holding as his cock started to twitch to life in his skinny jeans. It wouldn't be long until the bulge in his pants is obvious to the younger man. Benni had no idea which game Mats had picked but at the same time he enjoyed the choice but of course he had only given him a choice of three.

Mats noticed the bulge in Benni's pants and shot the older man a quick smile then grinded against him but the action didn't last long enough for Benni's liking and the younger one is already pulling away from him.

Mats rested his hands onto Benni's shoulders once again but this time he peppered kisses along the exposed parts of Benni's skin. Such as his jaw, neck and arms. Mats slipped his hands down towards the hem of the older man's shirt and started to tug until the older one got the hint and pulled it up over his head.

Mats stepped further and further away from his boyfriend until his back came to rest on the wooden bench, Benni used to bent Mats over. Mats stretched his arms one more time then started to move his hips to the beat of the music.

Mats flipped around and bent himself over the wooden bench, pushing his ass high up into the air, giving Benni the most perfect view of his butt cheeks through the thong. Mats groaned, rather louder than he intended to and started to grind his growing bulge against the wooden bench.

"Oh fuck" Benni called out from across the room and tossed his head back. "You certainly picked the best role play game, you look so fucking hot"  

"Oh, I know I did master" Mats licked his lips then rest his head onto his shoulder to look back at Benni. Mats slipped his hands down his own hips until he reached the globs of his ass which he gave a hard squeeze.

Mats stopped fondling himself then pushed himself back up and walked over to the shiny silver pole that stood towards the side of the playroom. He two of them had bought it such a long time ago and not had the chance to use it just yet.

"Nice to see you are about to take advantage over the rather expensive pole, we had bought such a long time ago. Benni locked his eyes on Mats as the taller man gripped the pole with his left hand.

Mats liked the freedom Benni had given him today. All though Mats is certainly not in charge and if he did anything to break the rules he would be punished but still Benni had given him an outfit and let him choice one of three situations and it made a nice change.

Benni knew for a fact Mats knows how to pole dance but he has no idea how the younger man had learned or why had even learned. He had never seen Mats pole dance before and it's something he's certainly looking forward to.

Benni had never even seen Mats dance before but he knew he had really been missing out on something extra special once Mats had gripped the pole and started to slide his body down it.

Benni must have had hearts beating out of his pupils from the smug grin Mats is shooting him right now but he just can't find himself to care. Mats just looks so pornographic.

Benni moaned once Mats pushed up his body so his feet are a couple of inches off the ground and started to push himself up the pole. Once he had made it about half way up, Mats wrapped his body around it, so he hung upside.

Benni had been to so many strip clubs in his life, don't ask Julian made him but he had never seen any of those slutty girls work there body like Mats is. Benni doesn't know if it's because he doesn't find women attractive or because Mats is highly skilled but either way Mats looks perfect. The best thing about this is the fact that Mats showed his boyfriend ever inch of his perfect, flexing muscles as he worked his body around the pole in time to the beat of the music.

Benni's cock pressed up against his jeans and just screamed out for attention. If hadn't got plans for Mats when he's finished his little show he'd have jerked off to the beautiful sight.

Benni didn't know just how much of this his poor aching cock can take but at that point Mats had started to slide down the pole and onto the floor. The younger one had fallen onto his hands and knees and decided to crawl his way over to his boyfriend like the good little submissive him is.  

Benni stood up and looked down at Mats' perfectly smirking face "Oh Matsi, I just don't know how much more of your teasing my poor cock can take" He laughed as he undid the zipper on his jeans and pushed them down to the ground. His grey boxers quickly followed letting his hard member slap against his stomach.

Benni was about to stroke his cock when Mats started to give him a hopeful look "What is it Matsi?" Benni chuckled while ruffling Mats' sweat damp curls.

"can I use my mouth on you instead of you using your hands master?"

Benni nodded vigorously then gave himself a mental shake. "As you've been such a good boy today I will let you, my cock really enjoyed your slutty show"

Mats didn't bother to respond to his masters words just lead in and swallowed the whole thing from head to base and started to work his slutty mouth up and down the hard shaft.

Benni groaned and gripped a hand into the younger man's hair as he started bob his head up and down the shaft in quicker motions. He swallowed every drop of the pre cum that rolled down.

Benni moaned and let go of the handful of Mats' hair to reach around to give his ass a hard squeeze through the fabric of the thong. God it looked so beautiful on him.

"That's it Mats, get your sinful mouth of my cock" Mats raised an eyebrow but instantly did as he was told. Pulling his mouth of the hard cock with a loud pop.

"Mats Hummels, do you know how perfectly gorgeous you are?" Benni said with a raised eyebrow. He watched as a roll of pre cum dripped down Mats' chin. Mats just stared for a moment so Benni contuined "Go on Mats, you know what to do"

Mats pushed himself up onto his boyfriends lap and started to rub his clothed ass over Benni's throbbing erection. The older one groaned and gripped Mats' hips tighter. Benni rested his head in the crook of the younger one's neck and sucked a black mark onto the skin.

"What are you waiting for slut?" Benni said with a hard smack onto the globe of Mats' ass "Get your ass wrapped around my cock or i'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit on it"

Mats reached for the thong and instead of taking the damn thing off he just reached down and tore it off his body, ripping it into pieces and dropped the shredded material onto the floor.

Mats grabbed Benni's member and pressed it against his entrance. He was about to sink himself down onto the throbbing cock when Benni stopped.

"I might have hurt you at times this month Mats but no way am I going to take you without lube, that's just asking for trouble"

Mats threw his head back in frustration, he so badly needed to feel Benni buried to the hilt inside of him. "That's ok master, I all ready prepared myself.

Mats just couldn't wait any longer and didn't bother to wait for a response he just sat down and swallowed the hole of Benni's cock within one swift move. Benni gasped at the feeling of Mats' tight heat wrapped around him. The younger one stalled for a few seconds before bracing his legs on either side of of Benni's body and lifting himself up before slamming down again in one smooth motion.

Mats braced his palms on Benni's shoulders and pulled himself up one more time and dropped down once again. "You know what babe, you should just take me instead of making your slut do all the work for you" Mats said hopeful because he fucked hated to ride.

Benni growled in pure pleasure and gripped Mats' hips tightly as he possible could and started to slam up into him with a brutal force. Mats groaned and tossed his head back in pleasure pain as his boyfriend started a search for that sweet spot inside of him.

It wasn't long until Benni had found what he was looking for and started to slam into with a such a brutal force that the only sound in the room is the sound of skinning coming together.

The sensation is just too much for Mats, he didn't get the chance to get through the first wave of pleasure then the next one is coming. Mats tossed his head back as he came, groaning out profanities as his load shot out of him and painted Benni's chest.

"You know what?" Benni groaned, his hips going slower and slower until he stopped completely. "I don't think I want my load in your ass, I want on your pretty face.

Mats is still too busy panting through the waves of his orgasm to respond to his master. Benni pushed Mats' body off his lap and pinned him down to the mattress with a handful of his thick black hair.

Benni didn't push the whole of his cock into the mouth, he just pushed the head inside a let Mats suckle on his throbbing tip. Once he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm he pulled his cock out of Mats' hot wet cavern.

Benni gripped his cock and started to furiously jerk himself off his boyfriends face. He came in a matter of seconds painting a thin white stripe onto Mats' beard. The long line of cum dripped down towards his neck.

 

Benni gripped his cock and started to furiously jerk himself off his boyfriends face. He came in a matter of seconds painting a thin white stripe onto Mats' beard. The long line of cum dripped down towards his neck. 

Benni thrust his cock back into Mats' mouth and let his suck out every drop of his relese and only then did he pull out of Mats' mouth with a cross eyed smile.

"Fuck Mats, I am so lucky to have you, do you know that?"

Mats just groaned and rolled over, pushing his face into the crook of Benni's neck. "I love you"

Benni looked down in awe at his boyfriend who is slowly falling to sleep. "I love you top, sleep tight my darling" He said with one last kiss into mats' sweaty damp hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the gif ;)


	30. day 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've left you without an update for so long, i'm just sad this series is coming to an end. I don't know if i'll ever write anything like this again but it's been fun. Thank you to all to patience readers. ;)

Benedikt had been running out of idea's, this last month has been intense and sadly it's about to end. This week hasn't been anything like making love or sex in general. Benedikt has to think of a new kink every day and now his options are limited. He has an idea but he's not sure how Mats is going to react.

Benedikt took Mats' hand into his own and soothed his finger tips over the tan skin, Mats just looked on confused. Letting Benedikt stroke his soft skin, it's something the older one did often. "Do you like my hands Mats?" Benedikt said out of the blue.

"Your hands?" Mats looked down confused, they are okay I guess, beautiful even." Mats shrugged. "I really don't have much of a thing for hands or feet so don't have me sucking your toes. Mats joked but Benedikt just gave him a serious expression.

"Have you ever thought about having my hand inside of you and i'm not just talking about my fingers." Benedikt locked his fingers with Mats, giving the younger one time to think about it. He wanted Mats to be sure before they go ahead with anything.

"Are you wanting to fist me?" Mats chuckled and looked at Benedikt's blushing cheeks, for someone who's been so dominant over the last month, Mats can't believe he's only blushing now.

"Don't call it fisting." Benedikt thinned his lips and sighed. "It makes it sound like i'm going to punish you, but yes something along the lines of me having my fist in your ass." He tried to describe it nicely as possible but it become out wrong, not that Mats cared about any of it.

"It's not something i've thought about to be honest, I mean you doing it to me. I watch fisting porn sometimes." Mats admitted. "It's something I would like to try." Mats squeezed Benedikt's hand. "I trust you Benni."

"Are you certain Mats?" Benedikt asked, his tone changed from cute to serious in a second but he doesn't want a repeat of what happened early on the bed when Mats ended up bleeding.

"Benedikt" Mats sighed so lustfully that it made Benedikt's cock twitch. "I trust you with my whole life Benedik. It's just, I never imagined you having a fist kink, you look too innocent." Mats chuckled.  

Benedikt rolled his eyes. "I have a confession to make." Mats just nodded so Benedikt continued. "Sometimes when I have four fingers inside of you, I have a strong urge to slip a fifth one in with them, just because I know you can take it."

Mats shivered from Benedikt's confession and rubbed his fingers down his bare chest, only to have his hands roughly slapped away. "Did I say you can touch yourself." Benedikt growled. "I still have two days left of being your master, now take off your sweat pants and get on all fours."

Mats smirked, his eyes never leaving Benedikt's while he shuffled out of his black training pants, taking his yellow boxer shorts with him, tossing them off the edge of the bed. Only then did he roll over, pushing his ass high into the air.

"You're getting ten slaps, just for being rude to your master. No more or no less, I know you like being spanked, if you beg there will be consequences." Benedikt lied, he had no idea what he'd do if Mats really misbehaved.

Benedikt soothed his hand over the pale skin of Mats' ass before roughly bringing his hand down and slapping his skin. "One." Benedikt hit the exact same patch for the second time, causing a red hand print to bloom on the skin. Two" Benedikt then repeated his actions on the opposite ass cheek, leaving red hand prints on both sides. Benedikt varied from one ass cheek to another until he reached the magical ten and only then did he stop.

"Roll onto your back Mats, I want to see your face while I do the next thing." Mats did as he was told in a matter of seconds, already supporting a content smile. Mats can be so needy at times, Benedikt thought.

Benedikt pressed a quick hard kiss onto Mats' manly lips but quickly broke away and kissed his way from Mats' jaw down to his neck. Benedikt kissed his way up and down Mats' sweaty nape. Benedikt found a spot in between all the other fading hickey's and sucked a purple mark onto Mats' tan skin.

"If you keep that up, I won't have any spots left for you to suck." Mats shrugged. "Klopp's going to kill me."

"I just want everyone to know you are taking and that you belong to me. Not Marco or Erik but me." Benedikt said the last words slowly to get at his point.

Benedikt's lips have now found their way to Mats' collar bone, all though he did lick and bite at the sensitive flesh, he didn't quite bite hard enough to leave marks.

Benedikt soothed his hands over Mats' pale skin, massaging the soft skin. Benedikt varied from rubbing at Mats' skin, to kissing a soft spot every now and then, such as a belly button or a perk nipple. The older man squeezed and rubbed at both of his boyfriend's nipples, stimulating them into stiff peaks. Mats turned his head to kiss Benedikt again, deeper this time as Benedikt continued to touch him all over, making every inch of skin tingle in anticipation.

Benedikt help Mats to roll back onto his front and straddled the younger defenders strong legs. Benedikt lightly soothed his hands of the skin on Mats' back. He needs access to has back for what's about to come next.

"Mats Hummels." Benedikt purred into the shell of Mats' ear. "Tonight i'm going to make you feel so good." The older man turned from cute to serious for a few short moments. "If this hurts Mats, tell me. I'll be on alert and try to read the signs but you have to tell me if this becomes too much for you."

"Yes sir, I understand." Mats said cooly.

Benedikt reached over and gripped the best lube they own in the house, quickly kicking Mats' legs apart and settling down in between them. The older one had placed pillow's under Mats' legs to keep him elevated, just enough.

Benedikt poured an extremely generous amount of lube onto his finger tips as well as pouring a good amount onto Mats' hole. Mats is pretty much open from the events of the past month but this is a big deal and Benedikt is not risking Mats' well being for it.

The older one pushed in the two digits easily and started to twist and turn them, massaging Mats' inner walls with his finger tips, enjoying the little purrs and gasps Mats made underneath him. Mats isn't tight at all but Benedikt took slow steps, sinking deeper and deeper until his finger brushed over Mats' sweet spot, causing the younger one to let out a strangled grown and thrust up his hips to try and get more from Benedikt's fingers.

"Benedikt." Mats started, his voice slightly muffled by the pillows. "I'm ready for another finger." Mats looks beautiful with his eyes clenched together and his mouth slightly parted, he often wondered how he got so lucky.

Benedikt added some more lube onto his third finger, pulling out the other two digits to run around Mats' tight rim. Benedikt spread Mats' hole, not yet pushing in, just stretching Mats enough ready for the intrusion that will be coming later on.

The older one slammed his fingers inside of Mats as hard and as roughly as possible sinking his fingers inside of Mats as deep as possible, just leaving the palm of his hand outside of Mats' secret core.

"How do you feel so far Mats? My fingers are the deepest inside of you as they've ever been." Benedikt started to move his fingers, roughly pushing them in and out of him, using his other hand to stroke at Mats' thighs, giving him silent words of encouragement. "Good?"

Mats swallowed thickly and groaned because Benedikt started to play with his prostate, rubbing his fingers up and down the swollen nub and digging his finger tips into it. "Yeah it feels amazing babe." Mats managed to say.

"Sir." Benedikt growled. "Well you can call me Benedikt, if you want me to pull my fingers out of your slutty ass and spank you once again. So it's all up to you Mats." Benedikt warned.

"Sorry sir." Mats said softly.

Benedikt pounded into Mats with three digits for about twenty minutes, varying with different speeds and paces, just wanting Mats to be ready for him before Benedikt dared to take the next step.  The older man eventually slid the three digits out of him and reached for the lube again. Knowing just how easily you can hurt someone, Benedikt made sure to add a few more drops of lube to Mats' rim. Benedikt all so added a little lube onto his pink finger and nudged them four of them against Mats' entrance. The younger one's breathing became harder and more ragged with anticipation.

The older defender watched Mats' change in facial expression for a few moments and a little worry started to creep up on him. Benedikt's heart started to pound out of his chest, what if he hurt Mats? The younger man seemed to sense Benedikt's hesitation and turned around. "Benedikt, I trust you with my whole life, it's ok. I want this."

Mats wrapped his fingers around Benedikt's wrist and helped the older man to guide the finger tips inside of his entrance. Mats groaned, the feeling of four fingers inside of him felt perfect, he's only one finger away from the point of no return and he couldn't be any happier about it.

Mats had let go of Benedikt's wrist now and the older man started to pound his fingers harder and faster. Savouring the feeling of Mats wrapped around his fingers. Even though Benedikt is still nervous, just like Mats, he can't wait to take the next step.

All of a sudden Mats let out the most pornographic moan Benedikt had ever heard in his life. The younger one had his eyes clench tightly closed with a look of pleasure on his features, he couldn't help but feel a little smug that he's the one making Mats make those noises.

 It's only a long twenty minutes later when Benedikt's whole hand apart from his thumb can slide in and out of Mats without any difficulty. Benedikt brushed his fingers over Mats' sweet spot and the younger one lost it. Babbling out words of pleasure while he spurted his semen onto the bed sheets below him. Benedikt's heart spunk, the young man looked totally exhausted.  

"If you are sleepy Mats, we can stop darling." Benedikt soothed his hands down Mats' strong back. Mats had heavy eye lids and his breathing is still irregular. Mats looked gorgeous in his blissful state.     

"Benni, no please don't stop." Mats weakly added, reaching over and gripping tightly onto Benedikt. "I don't want this to end, I feel amazing. I know I'll get there soon." Mats is practically begging and who is Benedikt to deny a lust starving man of his sexual needs.

"Shh Mats, it's okay." Benedikt made an attempt to soothe Mats, leaning in and pressing his mouth against Mats' kissing him passionately while he reached over for the tube of lube he had left on the night stand. Benedikt only broke the kiss to cover his whole fist in lube, coating himself up to his wrist.

Benedikt kissed Mats for a second time once he nudged his whole fist against Mats' lube slick entrance. Benedikt felt his own cock dribble with pre cum once he felt Mats open up to accept his fist, it's the dirtiest, yet sexiest thing Benedikt has ever experienced.

Mats sucked in a deep breath only to be scolded by Benedikt for his action. "Breath baby." Benedikt instructed as he started to push his fist into the tight ring of heat.

Mats let out the most beautiful gasps and moans as he stretched to accommodate Benedikt's large hand. Mats' noises were unreadable, Benedikt couldn't quite work out if they were moans of pleasure or pain. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" Mats arched his hips, his eyes brimmed with the tears but not tears of pain, he didn't want Benedikt to stop.

Mats felt dizzy from the stimulation on his prostate, so soon after he's reached his orgasm, Benedikt nearly had his full fist inside of Mats now, his knuckles brushing against his prostate. Benedikt's wrist nudging against his rim. "Oh fuck Benedikt" What's whined. "I've never felt so good in my whole life." Benedikt's forehead pressed against Mats, the older on pressing little kisses onto his lips while he thrust his fist very slowly in and out of Mats' ass.

Mats thrust his head into the pillows and started to cry, tears dripped down his cheeks. Benedikt was about to stop when Mats reached his second orgasm. The young man shook has he shot his load onto his stomach, coming without a single touch on his cock.  Mats continued to cry as Mats slowly pulled out his fist.     

"Are you ok?" Benedikt asked softly once he took Mats' body into his arms and rocked him. There are many thing Mats wanted to say to Benedikt but there are words he would be saying tomorrow because the need for sleep over took him.

"Good night my love." Benedikt pressed a kiss to the sweaty temple while Mats slowly drifted to sleep in his arms. "Tomorrow is another day and the last day of the bet."

Benedikt better have something good in mind, but of course he does.


End file.
